¡Tornado!
by Peter Linderman
Summary: No sabía entonces que aquel día marcaría el pistoletazo de salida de un cambio que sacudiría los cimientos del mundo. Ni que yo como cientos, tal vez miles, de personas en todo el mundo, estábamos experimentando una serie de cambios que darían un giro tremendo a nuestras vidas.
1. Despertares

**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía

**Nota del Autor:** Este relato lo escribí para un foro de Héroes hace ya unos cuantos años. Mucho antes de que el personaje de Sparrow Redhouse y su poder fuera protagonista de los cómics.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers hasta el capítulo 1x23.

**Capítulo Uno:  
"Despertares"**

Esta es mi historia. Ahora que me encuentro a apenas tres horas de Nueva Orleáns, viendo las nubes pasar a través del cristal de la ventanilla del coche, mientras le cuento a Suresh la historia de estos últimos meses sin vernos, me doy cuenta de las vueltas que ha dado mi vida. Si tuviera que empezar desde un principio, comenzaría por aquella mañana de comienzos de noviembre en la que todo Estados Unidos se despertó conmocionada.

Una explosión, al parecer nuclear, se había producido en los cielos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Aquel incidente, supuso una alarma tremenda en toda la nación. Se declaró el estado de sitio en la ciudad durante los tres días siguientes. Y aquella mañana ninguna escuela, instituto o universidad abrió sus puertas.

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de aquel suceso, todo el mundo veía la misma noticia en la televisión. Los temores iniciales por la lluvia radiactiva se vieron silenciados. Las cadenas no paraban de pronosticar que la evacuación de la ciudad no se produciría a tiempo. Pero ni la radiación llegó, ni tampoco la temida contaminación. Y los expertos analistas de las televisiones solo estaban de acuerdo en algo: aquella explosión no había sido "normal".

—Es... hermoso. —fueron mis palabras al ver por primera vez aquellas imágenes, en la mañana del ocho de noviembre. No sabía exactamente el qué, pero la visión de aquel estallido de luz y fuego, me había provocado aquella primera impresión.

—¿Pero qué dices? —dijo, en español, mi madre al oír aquel pensamiento que había pronunciado en voz alta. Mi madre era medio española, medio norteamericana. Mi abuela materna había venido de España, siendo niña, después de la guerra civil. En cambio mi padre, había sido un indio Hopi. Y yo me encontraba en la difícil situación de lidiar con tres lenguas distintas en las conversaciones hogareñas. Mi madre casi siempre hablaba en inglés, aunque cuando estaba alterada hablaba su lengua materna por lo codos.

Mi tío Badger, que también era Hopi, hablaba también en inglés, pero casi nunca lo hacía delante de mi abuela. Y mi abuela hablaba Hopi todo el rato, aunque entendía perfectamente el inglés, sólo para molestar a mamá.

—Es una catástrofe... —comenzó a decir mamá, en inglés de nuevo. Al tiempo que cambiaba de canal para ver que decían las otras cadenas sobre aquel suceso. Y las cadenas empezaban a retransmitir el anuncio a la nación del presidente, pidiendo a los ciudadanos calma. Dado que el ejército estaba iniciando las labores de evacuación de las zonas afectadas. Y se informaba de las medidas tomadas en los diferentes estados de la nación.

Mañana por la mañana, de lo único que se hablaría en todo el instituto público de Clovis, en el condado de Curry de Nuevo México, sería del asunto de la explosión. Y correrían rumores por todos los pasillos entre clase y clase, y durante las mismas.

Yo no quería estar pegada al televisor en aquellos momentos, para oír algo que se repetiría hasta la saciedad. Si iba a suceder alguna tragedia, si iba a morir, prefería estar haciendo algo que me gustase. Así que salí a dar un paseo por el campo de maíz. Me dirigí al árbol en el que muchas veces me había quedado viendo el ocaso.

Me senté en las raíces del árbol. Y disfruté de la extraña sensación de encontrarme a mediados de semana, un miércoles si mal no recuerdo, y tener un día sin instituto. Pensé en dirigirme al centro, a la ciudad. Pero a medida que esa idea se formaba en mi cabeza, me di cuenta que seguramente la mayoría de las tiendas y el cine estarían cerrados, debidos al suceso.

En aquel entonces Nueva York me parecía una ciudad tan lejana, tan ajena a mí, que no tendría mucha importancia para mí lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Ni pensaba que aquella explosión estuviese relacionada conmigo, de alguna manera. Pero lo estaba de un modo en el que no sospechaba.

La verdad es que me sentía asqueada de mí misma por el comentario que había soltado antes, había sido horrible. Aunque, realmente lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que había hablado en Hopi, sin habérmelo propuesto. No era la lengua que utilizaba para expresar mis ideas, ni mis sentimientos. Apenas tenía relevancia en mi forma de ser, las antiguas tradiciones de los antepasados de mi padre. No es que rechazara esas costumbres, pero no sabía dónde encajaban en mi vida, y dónde encajaba yo en ellas. Ahora, varios meses después, sí he encontrado su lugar y el mío.

Pero volviendo a mi historia. Aquel árbol no solo era un buen sitio para estar a la sombra, recogido y abrigado de los vientos gracias al pequeño bosquecito con el que lindaba. Sino porque estaba a medio camino entre la granja de mi tío Badger, donde vivíamos mi abuela, mi madre, mi sufrido tío y yo; y la siguiente granja que pertenecía a los McKenzie. Nuestros vecinos más próximos.

Mientras observaba en la lejanía la casa, me preguntaba si ya habían visto las noticias en la televisión, si ya conocían la tragedia. Y también me preguntaba, cuales habrían sido sus primeras palabras al ver las imágenes. Sospechaba que ninguno habría dicho una barbaridad como la mía. Seguramente Josh, el hijo mayor de los McKenzie, me habría mirado con mala cara si me hubiera oído, habría pensado que era una friki.

Un sonido de tambores que procedía de la lejanía me borró aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza. Me había parecido que venían del este. Pero estrechando los ojos para mirar en dirección al amanecer no vi nada parecido a un tambor, y tampoco lo volví a oír cuando intenté escuchar con más atención.

_«Habrán sido imaginaciones mías» _pensé. Cuando era más pequeña, con menos de ocho años, había tenido una imaginación muy fértil. Pero la muerte de mi padre, en un accidente de aviación, había truncado aquellas ideas que tenía de pequeña. Así como mis ganas de conocer las historias de mis antepasados. Ahora tenía dieciséis años y los pies en la tierra.

La mañana parecía volverse poco a poco más oscura, y tenía el presentimiento de que por la tarde empezaría a refrescar, pero aún había buen tiempo. Además me encantaba el paisaje que se mostraba desde esa pequeña colina. A lo lejos, en la granja de los McKenzie, al parecer la familia se había despertado y ya habían visto, al igual que el resto de la nación, las noticias. Josh, el hijo mayor, había decidido imitarme y había salido afuera para practicar su lanzamiento.

Era lanzador titular en el equipo de béisbol del instituto, y se encontraba lanzando la pelota contra una de las paredes metálicas del granero. Fuera de las miradas de sus padres, pero no de la mía.

Aunque éramos vecinos, al menos los más próximos entre sí, apenas nos encontrábamos. Solíamos coincidir en los descansos entre clase y clase, y en algunas asignaturas. Pero era lo normal estudiando en el mismo instituto, y estando en el mismo curso.

La única vez que me había topado a solas con él había sido hacía más de un mes, el día uno de octubre. Habíamos coincidido ambos en que, esa misma colina al lado de un pequeño barranco en la que estaba situada contemplándole, era un buen sitio para ver el eclipse de sol que se había centrado sobre el estado de Nuevo México.

_«Una oportunidad que sólo ocurre una vez en la vida» _pensé en aquel entonces. Aunque fue muy extraño compartir aquel evento sin apenas hablarnos, en un silencio absoluto. Siempre pensé que debía de haber hecho alguna cosa que le hubiera molestado. O sencillamente no era la compañía que hubiese querido tener aquella tarde. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Yo no albergaba entonces muchas esperanzas de que él se fijase en mí.

Aunque mi tío y mi madre me decían que era una preciosidad, suponía que simplemente me miraban con ojos paternalistas. Mi abuela en cambio, era más tajante y no paraba de decirme que mi temperamento tenía que ser más firme. Que cualquier chico que no se fijase en mí era un idiota que no merecía la pena.

Al fin y al cabo entre los Hopi, una sociedad matriarcal, era la mujer la que tomaba las decisiones más importantes y el linaje se transmitía de madres a hijas. Y mi abuela tenía carácter de sobra. De hecho, en casa cada dos por tres, había más de una trifulca sobre las decisiones a tomar en cualquier tema. Mi madre y mi abuela siempre parecían discrepar en todo lo relacionado conmigo. Parecían olvidarse de que aquella granja, y los territorios de cultivo, pertenecían a mi tío Badger, no a ellas.

Cuando mi padre había muerto en el accidente, nos mudamos desde Alburquerque a este pueblo cercano a la frontera de Texas. Y mi abuela, había decidido empacar las maletas desde la reserva de Arizona, y dedicarse más profundamente a mi educación. Era comprensible. Yo era, a falta de una hija que nunca había tenido, la heredera del linaje de nuestra familia.

El viento empezaba a traer el olor de la lluvia, aun cuando parecía que el día estaba despejado. Pero lo notaba en mis pulmones, la fragancia de la tierra recién mojada, un olor húmedo y metálico. Desde esa pequeña colina no se podía ver nuestra granja. Pero tenía la certeza de que si no volvía pronto a casa mi madre se pondría de los nervios. Sobre todo con lo que se veía en las televisiones.

Llegué a casa, pero por suerte mi madre no me regañó, había estado muy ocupada llamando por teléfono. Seguramente para saber donde estaban mi abuelo, y mis tíos. Y si estaban a salvo. Pero al parecer sin mucho éxito.

—¡Mierda! —blasfemó en español y colgó el auricular con muy mala leche. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que no había bajado de mi habitación, que estaba escaleras arriba, sino que venía de afuera—. "Las líneas están ocupadas" —exclamó, recitando claramente el mensaje automático que le provocaba aquella rabieta. Yo me encogí de hombros, e intenté pasar a la cocina con mucho cuidado de que no acabase explotando. Me serví algo de almuerzo, y me propuse terminar de recoger mi habitación, que había dejado como una pocilga. Muchas de las cosas que tenía eran regalos que me había hecho mi abuela por mi cumpleaños, en octubre. Y aunque no le gustaban las fiestas extranjeras, también en navidades.

Consistían básicamente en artículos de cestería, collares, mascarás y demás cosas de los Hopi que ella realizaba a mano. Al parecer tenía la convicción de que si me inundaba de cosas de mis antepasados, algo tal vez una pizca, se me pegaría. Pero uno de los regalos que me había hecho, y que más atesoraba, era una fotografía de mi padre del primer día que había volado con su avioneta. Aquella maquina que había supuesto, tanto su sueño, como su tumba.

Mi padre, Hare Redhouse, había aprendido a pilotar en el ejército. Y una vez había terminado su instrucción, y lo habían destinado a la reserva, había convertido su pasión por el vuelo en su profesión. Se había convertido en instructor de vuelo en el aeródromo de Alburquerque. Pero una desafortunada mañana, a primeros de abril hace casi ocho años, despegó por última vez de la pista de aterrizaje para no volver nunca más conmigo.

Aquella fotografía me traía tanto malas como buenas emociones. El "Gorrión" había sido la avioneta de mi padre y de hecho mi primer nombre se había inspirado en ella. Aunque, ahora mientras le relato a Suresh la historia de estos últimos meses, pienso que tal vez mi nombre inspiró el de la avioneta.

Tras terminar de poner en orden, o con un mínimo de orden, mi habitación. Me dispuse a ponerme algo de ropa más adecuada para ir con mi tío de compras a la ciudad. La imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero era una mezcla, bastante desafortunada a mi modo de ver, de varias razas. Mi piel era ligeramente más oscura que la de mi madre, pero sin llegar a serlo como mi tío y mi abuela.

La forma de los ojos era igual a la de mi madre, almendrados, y también tenía su color de ojos marrón claro. Pero la forma de la cara era más redonda y una nariz pequeña que me daba un aire mohín. Apenas tenía caderas y poco pecho. Y mi estatura por poco superaba los cinco pies y dos pulgadas. Además, según mi impresión apenas tenía cuello. Mis piernas me parecían demasiado cortas y sin gracia.

El pelo era lo único que sí me gustaba de mí. Lo tenía largo hasta más de la mitad de la espalda y recogido en una coleta con una cinta hecha a mano, regalo de mi abuela por mi decimotercer cumpleaños, pero resultaba ser demasiado liso y demasiado oscuro. En cuanto a mis orejas, las tenía pegadas, sin lóbulo y era un absoluto fastidio. Apenas me ponía pendientes, y mi abuela siempre quería que me pusiera los que me había regalado por las navidades de hacía dos años.

Tras ponerme unos pantalones vaqueros que había sacado del fondo del armario, una blusa blanca que me encantaba y unas zapatillas deportivas. Me dirigí escaleras abajo para acompañar a mi tío.

—Nos vamos a comprar —anuncio tío Badger, tanto a mi abuela que estaba en el salón, como a mi madre que seguía intentando hablar con Oregón, en la cocina.

—Cuida de la abuela, mamá —dije yo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que me escuchase. Y cerré la puerta a mi paso.

—Oye, no metas el dedo en la llaga —me recriminó en broma mi tío. Sabíamos muy bien que a mamá no le gustaban las veces que se tenía que quedar a solas con mi abuela, con Beaver como ella la llamaba.

—Apuesto por la abuela —dije tras subirme en la furgoneta y abrocharme el cinturón.

—Pues entonces a mí me toca Annie —dijo tío Badger. Esa apuesta se repetía cada vez que las dejábamos a solas. Apostábamos a quien encontraríamos viva para cuando llegásemos a casa. Era una apuesta en broma, por supuesto. Aunque mi madre y mi abuela tenían sus riñas, nunca llegaban a esos extremos. Pero mi abuela, había vivido bastantes años en la reserva compartida de indios Navajos y Hopi, en Arizona. Y al parecer algunas de sus tradiciones guerreras se le habían contagiado.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, nos encontramos con que estaba más tranquila de lo esperado. La gente no había salido compulsivamente a comprar provisiones y demás cosas. Como ocurría generalmente en las situaciones de catástrofe, en las grandes ciudades. Clovis era un pueblo bastante más tranquilo y acostumbrado a mantener la calma, en las situaciones críticas. Sólo en la temporada de tornados, a mediados de abril, podían verse algunas imágenes de desesperación.

Fuimos a comprar lo ordinario, algunas verduras, carne, y demás cosas que faltaban en casa. Aunque en la cola del supermercado tuvimos que esperar más de lo normal debido a que sólo había una cajera disponible. Al parecer mucha gente no había ido ha trabajar aquel día y estaban igual que mi madre, intentando saber si toda la familia estaba bien.

Mi tío Badger era lo más parecido que tenía a un padre. De hecho se parecía mucho a la fotografía que había en la mesita de cama de mi habitación. Él se había ocupado de nosotras, de mi madre y de mí, cuando papá murió. Había sacrificado su comodidad, su soltería, y la libertad de no tener que responder ante nadie, por nosotras.

De hecho mi padre y él se parecían casi como dos gotas de agua en el carácter. Ambos habían hecho lo que habían querido, sus ilusiones, aun a costa de llevarse mal con sus padres. Y ahora, por desgracia, soportaba de nuevo a mi abuela que no paraba de decirle que sentara la cabeza. Yo también albergaba esa esperanza. Tal vez me hacía ilusiones equivocadas, pero mi tío era casi como un segundo padre, y a veces pensaba que todo sería un poco mejor si mi madre y él estuviesen juntos. Pero como dice el dicho: «_Si los deseos fuesen caballos, los mendigos cabalgarían»_

De vuelta a casa, empezó a refrescar tal y como había pronosticado. No sabía en aquel momento el verdadero alcance de aquel pequeño éxito. Al llegar a casa descubrimos, por supuesto, que ambos habíamos perdido la apuesta. Y mientras dejábamos las cosas en la cocina oí mascullar a tío Badger algo así como 'sólo dos semanas', mientras miraba el calendario. El cuarto jueves del mes de noviembre estaba marcado con tantos colores que apenas se veía el número. Y yo solté una risa ahogada para que no me escuchara.

—Ríete cuanto quieras, pero tú me vas ayudar en este lío —dijo en un tono serio, que me cortó las ganas de bromear. No era justo. Al fin y al cabo yo no había sido quien se había ofrecido a organizar la cena de Acción de Gracias este año. Tío Badger se metía él solito en camisas de once varas.

El resto del día apenas fue diferente de un miércoles común, excepto en que en los telediarios seguían haciendo la crónica de los sucesos de Nueva York, y en que no tenía que hacer los deberes por que ya los había terminado el día anterior. Pero aun así notaba que ese día era especial, como si se tratara de un cumpleaños, un aniversario, o una cita que no recordase. Al final del telenoticias, lo único que me llamó la atención fue el parte meteorológico que daban para el día siguiente:

[…]Cielos medianamente cubiertos, vientos débiles de componente norte y ausencia de precipitaciones[…]

_«El hombre del tiempo se ha equivocado, mañana va ha llover» _pensé en aquel momento. Me había quedado de pie mirando el mapa de predicciones con aquel pensamiento en la mente. Cuando me fijé en que mi abuela me miraba atentamente desde su sillón con una mirada extraña en el rostro y había dejado de hacer punto con las agujas de costura. Pensé en aquel momento que iba a echarme una regañina por algo que me había olvidado de hacer, pues su mirada era de las que helaban la sangre.

—¿Qué? —soltó abruptamente—. ¿Vas a irte a dormir, sin dar un beso de buenas noches a tu abuela? —añadió, suavizando el rostro aunque seguía teniendo la misma mirada inquisitiva.

Me relajé, y di las buenas noches a toda mi familia. No sabía entonces que aquel día marcaría el pistoletazo de salida de un cambio que sacudiría los cimientos del mundo. Ni que yo como cientos, tal vez miles, de personas en todo el mundo, estábamos experimentando una serie de cambios que darían un giro tremendo a nuestras vidas. Tan sólo me fui a dormir como si se tratase de un día ordinario sin más.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que pongáis muchos reviews. A aquellos que me recuerden de Heroes Spain muchos saludos y ya estoy de vuelta!


	2. Dando gracias

**Capítulo Dos:**  
**"Dando Gracias..."**

Bueno, os dejé con mi relato en la primera noche de mi nueva vida. Pero lejos de ser una noche tranquila, tuve una inquietante y extraña pesadilla. Una pesadilla que no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido en Nueva York, o al menos eso pensaba entonces.

Soñé que estaba en un puerto, a orillas de un mar embravecido que nunca había visto. Las únicas playas que había conocido eran las del Océano Pacifico, de los días de Acción de gracias, cuando visitábamos a mi abuelo a North bend, en Oregón.

Pero aquello que veía no era el Pacifico, ni las costas de North Bend. Era más cálido, y más terrorífico, en cierto modo. A mí alrededor veía personas que me hablaban y me llamaban por mi nombre. Pero ni sus rostros, ni sus voces eran claros. Parecía que estuviese viéndolos a través de una densa lluvia, y escuchándolos a través de un vendaval.

Pero antes de que pudiese reconocerlos, se habían ido. Habían huido. Huido de algo que venía del mar, algo imparable. Mientras que yo enfrente de aquella masa de agua enorme, me sentía minúscula e insignificante, en comparación con lo que se aproximaba. Pero un sonido empezaba a acercarse a mi espalda. Un sonido ancestral que me atravesaba el cuerpo y hacia que palpitase más fuerte mi corazón. Y...

...justo en ese momento sonó el despertador arrancándome del reino de Morfeo. Apagué el dichoso despertador de un manotazo, mientras intentaba retener algo de ese sueño. Antes de que la lucidez destrozara su significado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aquel puerto, aquel mar, aquellas personas, aquel sonido y aquello que venía a por mí habían tenido sentido mientras soñaba.

Pero ahora mi mente se centraba en que era jueves, y hoy **SÍ** tenía que ir al instituto. Me desperté con un humor de perros, y un dolor lacerante en la cabeza, como si tuviera una jaqueca enorme. Me di una ducha rápida, antes que mi tío entrara a arreglarse, para despejar mis ideas. Mi tío, mi abuela y yo compartíamos el mismo baño, puesto que teníamos las habitaciones secundarias de la casa. Tío Badger había decidido que mi madre ocupara la habitación reservada al matrimonio, la única con baño propio, de aquel caserón.

Antes de que mi tío comprara el caserón, así como los terrenos de cultivo, estaba hecho pedazos. Goteras, puertas desportilladas y algunas paredes cuyas molduras estaban descascarilladas. Pero él lo compró y lo reformó a su gusto. Y empezó a cultivar en los campos, aun cuando el anterior propietario había dado por estéril la zona. Ninguno de los anteriores dueños había conseguido que ese terreno diera beneficios. Pero tío Badger, lo había conseguido con gran esfuerzo y cariño. Parecía como si aquellas tierras hubieran estado esperándole a él durante siglos.

Tras la ducha me dispuse a vestirme, para ir a tomar el desayuno. En la pequeña televisión portátil de la cocina seguía apareciendo la evacuación de Nueva York, así como el sorprendente descubrimiento de la ausencia de lluvia nuclear. Tras el desayuno, llegó la hora de marcharse. Pero antes de que entrara en el coche de mamá, pasó algo desconcertante. Tuve un impulso muy extraño, volví a mi habitación y rebusqué en el fondo del armario en busca del paraguas.

_«Es una tontería, no va ha llover» _pensaba. Pero al mismo tiempo una vocecita molesta en mi cabeza me decía: _«Si no te lo llevas, te vas a empapar»_ Metí el paraguas en la mochila, sin tiempo para discutir conmigo misma, y me fui directa al coche.

Una vez en el instituto, me encontré con que había acertado otro pronóstico. Aunque este era más evidente, todo el mundo hablaba de Nueva York y de la explosión. De hecho la última noticia sobre la inesperada ausencia de lluvia radiactiva, había producido toda una serie de disparatadas teorías de pasillo.

Los que seguían las versiones oficiales, opinaban que debía de haber sido un fenómeno natural. Como la explosión de un meteorito al entrar en la atmósfera. Pero esa teoría se tambaleaba debido a que la NASA había afirmado que ningún elemento extraño había entrado en la atmósfera desde el espacio. Los que le iban las teorías de la conspiración, fans del fenómeno Roswell, aventuraban que se trataba de un OVNI, o al menos de algo secreto del gobierno. Yo en cambio escuchaba esas paparruchadas sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras dejaba el paraguas en la taquilla.

Algo me decía en mi interior que la verdad era más extraordinaria e inquietante. El día de instituto pasó sin pena ni gloria. Deberes y trabajos entregados. Así como nuevas, y asfixiantes, tareas para hacer en casa. Parecía que era un ciclo que no tendría fin. Pero en la última clase del día, en la clase de Lengua Hispánica, me quedé adormilada debido a la mala noche que había pasado.

No me preocupaba mucho, puesto que yo estaba en uno de los asientos en la última fila, y el español no era problema para mí. Pero en medio de esa morriña, cuando empezaba a dejar de oír lo que decía la profesora, olí la fragancia de la lluvia, y noté la piel del cuerpo empapada. Un ruido de tambores en la lejanía hizo que me despertase, y tanto el perfume como la humedad desaparecieron.

Aquello era realmente desconcertante, pero antes de que pudiese recapacitar sobre lo que me había pasado, la clase estaba terminando y la profesora estaba asignando los deberes para mañana. Al salir del aula, me percaté de que Josh McKenzie, mi vecino, se había quedado para hablar con la profesora. Esa era una de las pocas clases en las que coincidíamos, y esperaba que no me hubiera pillado adormilada.

Justo cuando estábamos Zoe, mi compañera de taquilla, y yo a la salida del instituto, me acordé de algo importante. Me disculpé ante Zoe, para salir como una bala en dirección a mi taquilla, y recoger el paraguas que había dejado olvidado. Y cuando abandoné por fin del instituto abrí el paraguas rápidamente y...

...empezó a llover. No sé como explicarlo. Ni si quiera ahora que llevo tanto tiempo con este don. Pero tenía la certeza, eso si certeza es la palabra más adecuada, de que iba a llover en ese instante. No me paré a reconsiderar lo extraño de mi acto. Lo había hecho de una manera tan automática, tan instintiva, como parpadear. Pero mientras estaba en la parada del autobús, esperando a mamá para que me recogiese, me encontré con una sorpresa. Josh McKenzie se dirigía a donde estaba yo, corriendo bajo la lluvia.

—¿Puedo refugiarme? —preguntó Josh mientras señalaba el paraguas. Yo debí tartamudear algo parecido a una respuesta afirmativa. Aunque el _shock_ de encontrarme a solas con él me había dejado atónita. Otra vez me encontraba igual que el día del eclipse, los dos a solas en medio de un lugar sin nadie a la vista. Y lo único que me atrevía a hacer era mirarme los pies al tiempo que pasaba este trago.

—Te llamas Sparrow ¿Verdad? —dijo Josh después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio. _«¡Dios, se acuerda de mi nombre!» _pensé. No creí que se llegara a acordar, después de más de un mes desde que me atreví a decírselo. Asentí presurosa al tiempo que decía sin apartar la mirada del suelo:

—Sí, me llamo así.

Se me quedó mirando un rato fijamente, mientras me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. No me había percatado de lo pequeño que era este paraguas al cogerlo y podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí. Notaba que su mirada empezaba a afectarme, exactamente igual que cuando el sol calentaba mi piel en verano.

—Eh... ¿Hablas el español? ¿No? —acabó preguntando al terminar de mirarme fijamente. Yo no entendí, en aquel momento, el por qué de aquella pregunta tan extravagante. Pero afirmé con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué quieres saber si hablo español? —pregunté armándome de valor y mirándole a la cara, aunque no me centré en sus ojos azules. Me parecía bastante más alto de cerca, aunque solo me sacaba seis pulgadas.

—¿Podrías darme clases particulares? —preguntó indeciso. Debí de poner una cara muy extraña, tal vez de espanto, o me quedé completamente pálida. Por que añadió casi al instante—. Bueno, si no te molesta.

_«¿Molestarme? ¡Estoy aterrada!» _pensé. Pero una vocecita, la misma de antes en casa, me decía _«¡Esta es tu señal, aprovéchala!»_ Decidí seguir a la condenada vocecita una vez más y acepté.

—Podemos empezar este domingo por la tarde, en mi casa —dijo él tras aceptar su petición. Vi cómo sacaba de la mochila su carpeta y un bolígrafo. —. Este es el teléfono de mi casa —añadió mientras anotaba los números como podía. Me había quedado mirando su carpeta, la tenía forrada con la imagen de un eclipse solar.

_«¿El mismo eclipse?»_ pensé.

—Llámame si no puedes venir por lo que sea —terminó diciendo Josh. Si tuve alguna oportunidad para echarme atrás, para ser una rajada, desapareció justo en ese momento. Puesto que había dejado de llover y el coche del padre de Josh venía a recogerlo. Se despidió con la mano al tiempo que me decía—. ¡Hasta luego!

Yo en cambio me había quedado con el paraguas aún sostenido en una mano y el papel con el teléfono agarrado firmemente en la otra. Bajé el paraguas y eché un vistazo al cielo que estaba azul y claro.

—Gracias —dije, sin pronunciar la palabra, solo moviendo los labios. _«Alguien ahí arriba me había echado una mano» _pensé.

El coche de mamá me recogió poco después, según parecía se había retrasado por el mal tiempo. Yo en cambio estaba encantada de que hubiera llegado tarde. ¡Tenía su teléfono!

_«No te hagas ilusiones Sparrow, sólo van a ser estudios» _pensaba para tranquilizarme. Seguramente, Josh debía ser muy mal estudiante, en cuanto aprobara se olvidaría de ti. O peor, te convertirías desgraciadamente en una amiga, solo y únicamente una buena amiga, y compañera de estudios. Sin posibilidad de que se fijase en ti.

_«¡Menuda pesimista que eres!» _me recriminó una voz desde el fondo de mi cabeza. Me percaté en ese momento que, esa voz que discrepaba de mí, hablaba en Hopi. Pero aunque intentaba ser realista, no podía evitar mirar el domingo próximo en el calendario de la cocina y suspirar levemente. Les expliqué a mama y mi tío el ofrecimiento de ayudar a Josh en español, y aceptaron mi buena disposición con el vecino sin apenas mostrar interés.

Aquel día también disentí del hombre del tiempo, pero el fastidioso ruido de tambores en la lejanía no sonó, ni hubo sueños extraños sobre cosas ominosas viniendo hacia mí. Aunque pronto los días "normales" como aquel serían escasos, muy escasos.

Los días pasaron volando ante la esperanza, y el temor, de estar a solas con él de nuevo. Y antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta ya era domingo y me encaminaba hacia su casa, dudando de mi decisión a medida que la silueta de la granja se perfilaba cada vez más cerca. Llamé a la puerta con decisión, a pesar de que me sudaban las manos. La puerta se abrió y por suerte no me encontré a Josh a primeras, tal vez me hubiera desmayado.

—Buenos tardes. Debes ser Sparrow ¿No? —dijo una mujer que debía de ser la madre de Josh. Me hizo un gesto para que entrase al recibidor.

—Si, lo soy —exclamé nerviosa mientras cruzaba la puerta.

—Júnior me ha hablado mucho de ti —mencionó ella.

_«¿Júnior? ¿Qué había dicho de mí, Júnior?» _pensé. Pero no expresé esas dudas en voz alta, para no parecer una impertinente. Josh estaba en el salón con sus dos hermanos pequeños.

—Bueno, os dejo a solas para que podáis estudiar a gusto —exclamó su madre al ver a Josh—. Me voy al hospital, Júnior. Te dejo al cargo de Ian y Ky ¿Vale?

Josh se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla. Y me ofreció asiento mientras ella salía de la casa.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo al oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose—. ¿No te importa hacer de niñera conmigo?

—No, no pasa nada —exclamé como de pasada. Intentando que no se me notase los nervios, ante la idea de quedarme a solas con él.

—Verás, la profesora de español me ha dicho que mis notas son demasiado bajas —me explicó pasándome un papel que resultaba ser el último control de la asignatura—. Y que como sigan así, va ha recomendar al entrenador que me deje fuera de los partidos —añadió. Me fijé en la nota que tenía, un tres y medio. Con razón la profesora le había llamado la atención.

—Es una nota… —comencé a decir, pero no sabía como terminar la frase sin parecer una grosera.

—Pésima —concluyó él, por mí, la frase—. Lo sé. Y eso es lo que me molesta, en el resto voy bien. Menos en esa.

—El español es difícil —dije, no para animarle, sino por que gran parte del vocabulario en español que había aprendido de mi madre, consistía en insultos y maldiciones. De cuando le daban los arrebatos de mala leche. _«¡Ánimo!» _saltó de repente la vocecita en Hopi, para darme coraje.

—Pongámonos manos a la obra —exclamé en español, tomando aire y comenzando la clase. Aquella primera tutoría resultó ser más fácil de lo que me había esperado. Básicamente repasábamos las partes del examen y de los deberes en los que él había fallado. Siempre procurando que yo no hiciese su trabajo.

E iba intercalando frases en español en las conversaciones, para mejorar la parte hablada. De vez en cuando tenía que desviar el rostro para evitar que se fijase en las veces que me quedaba mirándole absorta. Y en más de una ocasión teníamos que cortar el hilo del tema que estábamos repasando ya que sus hermanos se perdían de vista o hacían alguna travesura.

Josh, a diferencia de mí, tenía dos hermanos pequeños. Ian parecía una versión en miniatura de Josh, no tendría más de ocho años, más bajito que yo pero con la misma mirada y el pelo castaño como su hermano. Kylie, de seis, tenía el pelo más claro y resultaba ser la más revoltosa de los dos, porque le gustaba mucho el juego del escondite. Casi sin darnos cuenta el tiempo había pasado volando y quedaba poco para el anochecer.

No es que me preocupase mucho en ese momento, me lo estaba pasando mejor de lo esperado. Pero fue como si una alarma sonase en mi cabeza, diciéndome cuánto quedaba para el ocaso. Ese era otro de los efectos secundarios del despertar de mi poder, junto con lo sueños inconclusos y las sensaciones extrañas, aunque en aquel momento no lo sabía. Únicamente sabía, igual que supe el momento exacto en el que iba a llover, que quedaba media hora para el anochecer.

—Creo que se ha hecho tarde —exclamé antes incluso de mirar mi reloj. Recogí el libro de texto al igual que Josh. Y me dispuse a irme.

—Nos vemos mañana en clase —se despidió Josh, mientras marchaba a casa cogiendo el camino de la carretera. No había sido para tanto. Después de los primeros quince minutos junto a él me había tranquilizado. Y me había comportado con bastante naturalidad.

Pero a medio camino de casa volví a oír sonidos en la lejanía. Sólo que esta vez eran cánticos en vez de tambores. Me paré en seco y después de unos instantes de silencio sacudí la cabeza.

_«Ese chico te está afectando, Sparrow» _me aconsejé a mí misma. Nunca me había enamorado, no al menos de este modo. Pero, por lo que me habían dicho mis amigas, el cuerpo se te descontrolaba. Y en aquellos momentos descontrol era la palabra que mejor me definía.

Los días pasaban rápidamente como las nubes por el cielo azotado por viento. Y más rápido aún desde que el domingo se había convertido en mi día preferido de la semana. Y al domingo siguiente se repitieron las clases de repaso a la vez que cuidábamos de sus hermanos. El progresaba lenta, pero firmemente, tenía la esperanza de poder aprobar este trimestre antes de los exámenes de diciembre. Y yo estaba encantada de estar a su lado, aun cuando me temía que todo esto se desvaneciese tan rápido como la niebla en una tarde de sol.

Mientras tanto mi poder seguía importunándome cada dos por tres. Los sonidos de tambores o cánticos no eran el mayor de mis problemas. Sino las sensaciones extrañas, como el cosquilleo en la piel como si una descarga de electricidad pasase por ella. O las náuseas que a veces me sacudían como si me encontrase a cientos de pies de altura. No sabía qué me estaba pasando en aquellos momentos y lo achacaba a los nervios o a otras causas.

Además mis conjeturas con las predicciones meteorológicas eran siempre acertadas. En un principio, pensé que era gracioso poder llevar la contraria al hombre del tiempo. Pero después de once aciertos seguidos, aquello era de un raro que asustaba. Así que dejé de ver los finales de los telediarios. Para cuando me había dado cuenta, el día más terrorífico de tío Badger, el de Acción de Gracias, había llegado.

No sé como será para el resto de familias, pero en la nuestra había indios nativos de verdad en la mesa. Tío Badger intentaba hacer que todo saliese bien, pero no demasiado bien. No quería causar una impresión excelente. Lo suficiente para salir del paso, pero sin llegar a la frase "Vamos a celebrar todos los años Acción de Gracias en casa de Badger".

Lo más difícil para mi tío, era la colocación de los invitados. Se debía de sentir como si estuviese haciendo un reparto colonial de sillas. Procurando no poner a los dos elementos más conflictivos juntos: Mi abuelo materno y mi abuela paterna.

Durante mucho tiempo pensé que el resentimiento entre mi abuelo y mi abuela venía de su matrimonio con un indio. Pero al parecer estaba equivocada, era mi nacimiento, mejor dicho mi bautizo, lo que provocó la brecha entre los consuegros.

Mi abuelo quería que el nombre de mi difunta abuela materna fuera primero. Y mi abuela quería que fuese el nombre de Sparrow. Al final mi abuela ganó la batalla, pero comenzó una guerra que aún continuaba. Una guerra consistente en centrarse en todos los aspectos de mi vida: si iba bien en la escuela, si tenía novio, si... Bueno, ya sabéis, todo ese chequeo que te hacen los abuelos cada vez que vienen de visita. Y sobre todo una guerra en ver quien de los dos estaba mejor de salud, para ver quien se iba a reír sobre la tumba del otro. Vamos que se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

Habíamos terminado de preparar la cena cuando llegó mi tío Jeremy, con su esposa Ángela y mis primos Scott y Mellisa, acompañando a mi abuelo Malcom Sanders. Dado que vivían todos en Oregón habían venido en el mismo vuelo. Mientras que mi tío Albert, que vivía en Nueva York, había llamado del aeropuerto de Roswell diciendo que su vuelo se había retrasado y le faltaba poco para llegar.

—Perdonad por el retraso —se disculpó tío Albert, a su llegada, mientras nos daba un beso a mi madre y a mí—. En Nueva York siguen las cosas un poco agitadas.

Cuando ya estábamos en la mesa por fin todos juntos y tío Badger, ya que era el anfitrión, había dado las gracias por los alimentos, una inoportuna llamada sonó en el teléfono de la cocina. Disculpándose mi tío fue atenderla.

Pero por desgracia faltaba algo en la mesa, lo que me había tocado preparar a mí, la salsa de arándonos. Me dirigí a la cocina para traerla. Cuando, sin quererlo ni poder evitarlo, escuché parte de la conversación telefónica de mi tío.

—No, no quiero hablar con usted... ¿Es que no lo ha entendido? —dijo con un tono serio e hiriente. Parecía que su interlocutor decía algo en respuesta—. Váyase a tomar por... —blasfemó mi tío. Y colgó seguidamente el teléfono.

Aquello me pareció muy raro. No es que mi tío fuera un santo, pero no saltaba tal fácilmente como mi madre. Para que respondiera a alguien de ese modo le tenían que haber tocado... la moral, mucho. Entré en la cocina, y para mi sorpresa me fulminó con una mirada gélida como las de mi abuela cuando se enfadaba, aunque suavizó el rostro enseguida y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres? —exclamó más calmado. Señalé la salsa al tiempo que preguntaba:

—¿Quién ha llamado?

—No ha sido nadie, se han equivocado —mintió descaradamente mi tío.

_«¡Y yo me lo creo!» _se burló una voz que hablaba en Hopi, desde el fondo de mi cabeza.


	3. Secretos, Mentiras y Libros de Texto

**Capítulo 3:**  
**"Secretos, Mentiras y Libros de Texto"**

_«¿Por qué me ha mentido? ¿Quién era el que había llamado?» _eran las preguntas que me hacía, mientras volvíamos al salón. No es que mi tío me contase todo, ni que siempre me dijese la verdad. Eso no lo hace nadie, todo el mundo tiene sus secretos. Pero había algo en esa mentira que me daba mala espina. Me daba la impresión de que no quería que yo, es decir concretamente yo, supiese quien había llamado.

Al volver a la mesa con la salsa de arándonos, me fijé en la mirada inquieta que le lanzaba mi madre a Tío Badger. Y este le respondía con un ligero cabeceo, apenas imperceptible. El significado de todo esto se me escapaba, pero no era la única que se había percatado de ello. Mi abuela también se había fijado, había apartado su mirada de su archienemigo, mi otro abuelo, y lanzaba cada dos por tres vistazos a mi madre y a su hijo.

Mientras que el resto de la familia Sanders, seguía poniéndose al día de los asuntos que ocurrían a los dos lados de la nación, en Oregón y en Nueva York. Mis primos le hacían preguntas a Tío Al, sobre como se había vivido la explosión en la ciudad.

—No sé vosotros. Pero yo me alegro de seguir con vida —dijo después de relatar su historia—. De hecho, el próximo año, os venís a Nueva York en Acción de Gracias. ¿Qué os parece? —añadió después de un buen trago de licor.

Tío Badger soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada como diciendo: _«Tú verás, has firmado tu sentencia»_ Al parecer el testigo pasaba a otro desafortunado anfitrión.

El resto de la cena estuvo bastante más tranquila de lo normal. Generalmente mi abuela solía soltar groserías y burlas a mi abuelo, que por suerte traducíamos del Hopi de la manera más educada posible, pero este año estaba más callada de lo habitual. Y por una vez Tío Albert era el centro de atención en esta reunión. Trabajaba como corredor de bolsa en Wall Street, por lo que mayoría de sus anécdotas trataban sobre opciones, acciones y demás cosas aburridísimas. Pero este año tenía relatos mucho más interesantes sobre la explosión y sobre la evacuación.

—Dicen que vieron una figura sobrevolando el cielo de Nueva York minutos antes de la explosión —nos contaba a sus tres sobrinos.

—¿Una figura? —preguntábamos expectantes Scott, Mellisa y yo.

—Si, una figura de una persona —dijo muy bajito para que no nos escuchase mamá—. Una persona que volaba.

La idea de una persona que volase como en las películas de los superhéroes, era apasionante. La posibilidad de escapar de los grilletes de la tierra, seguir los vientos y abandonar el hogar… _«¿Qué estoy pensando?» _recapacité. _«¿A qué venía esa idea que se me había cruzado por la mente?» _En cambio mis primos eran incrédulos, opinaban que aquello era una trola inventada por Tío Al.

Mientras tanto, Mamá, Tío Badger y Tío Jeremy estaban enfrascados en una conversación, sobre la compañía de productos cárnicos, en la cual Tío Jeremy era jefe de la planta de Oregón.

—Están pensando en montar una planta aquí en Nuevo México —comentó ilusionado—. Tal vez con algunas insinuaciones pueda conseguirte un puesto Annie ¿Qué te parece? —dijo. Aunque mamá parecía estar en la luna de Valencia.

—¿Qué...? Oh... sí, por supuesto —contestó por cortesía. Pero era evidente que no estaba escuchando ni una palabra. Parecía que estuviera oyendo más atentamente al tío Al. Era mucho más interesante un hombre volador, por supuesto.

—Bueno el próximo año, cuando celebremos Acción de Gracias —exclamó el Tío Albert—. Os llevaré a ver el desfile del día siguiente. Es toda una maravilla, ver las calles de Manhattan tan llenas de gente... —Tío Albert reprimió un escalofrío. Era evidente que aún tenía próximo lo ocurrido en la 'Gran manzana'. Y que se alegraba, tal vez más que ninguno de los presentes, de volver a vernos a todos vivos.

El postre, tarta de pacana, les encantó a todos. Aunque no dijimos que lo había preparado Beaver, hasta que el abuelo se comió su parte. Cuando tragó el último trozo sin poder evitarlo exclamó—. Muy rico... Muy rico —mirando de reojo a la Abuela, con cara de malas pulgas, mientras esta le devolvía la mirada retándole.

Al final de la cena, estuvimos viendo el rugby, aunque mi tío y mi madre habían salido un momento hacia la cocina, para hablar a solas. Antes de que pudiera inventar cualquier excusa para poder oír a escondidas, de qué estaban hablando, ya habían vuelto. Mi madre estaba ligeramente nerviosa, pero al igual que mi tío, lo escondió detrás de una sonrisa al verme.

_«Vale, aquí está pasando algo raro. Yo no me chupo el dedo» _pensé. Y mi abuela me lanzó una significativa mirada de complicidad. También se había fijado en el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

La velada terminó por fin y cada uno se fue a la cama. Tío Badger, había puesto en condiciones algunas habitaciones que utilizaba de trasteros, para la ocasión. Pero a mí me tocaba compartir la habitación con mi prima, y ella tenía la mala costumbre de ser sonámbula. Resultó que este año la que tenía problemas con el sueño era yo, no mi prima.

La pesadilla se repitió, pero de manera diferente a la anterior. Volvía a ver gente a mí alrededor en el mismo puerto. Pero sus voces eran más claras y sus rostros no eran tan borrosos, aunque azotaba un vendaval tremendo, y la lluvia era muy densa.

—¡Sparrow, tenemos que salir de aquí! —decían. Yo quería preguntar de qué demonios teníamos que huir. Pero de mi boca solo salio una frase—. ¡Iros! ¡Evacuad a los que podáis! —les ordené a los desconocidos. Y estos hacían un amago de quedarse, pero aquello que venía se acercaba más y más rápido. Y se fueron rápidamente. Una ultima figura que no reconocía, se quedó a mi lado unos instantes.

—Sparrow —dijo suplicando con la mirada que me fuese con él—. ¡Veté! —le grité a pleno pulmón, a través del vendaval. Finalmente huyó, dejándome a solas. Y otra vez aquel sonido que venía de tierra adentro volvía a aparecer para sacudirme toda entera. Y... una vez más me desperté, y el sueño empezaba a deshacerse en pedazos. Aunque en aquel entonces pensaba que eran sueños estúpidos y sin sentido, intenté retener la mayoría de los detalles que pude. Algo me decía que era de una importancia vital.

Aun era de noche, ya apenas miraba el reloj, aunque lo sabía, e intenté coger el sueño de nuevo. Pero un ruido amortiguado por las paredes de la casa llegó a mis oídos. Había voces abajo, en la cocina o el salón. Me incorporé del todo y, sin despertar a mi prima, abrí la puerta dirigiéndome con los pies descalzos hacia el piso inferior. Había dos personas hablando en la cocina.

—... era su hijo. Este Suresh también es genetista —dijo una voz que reconocí como la del Tío Badger.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —dijo otra voz en español, era mi madre.

Tras unos segundos de silencio volvió a sonar la voz de mi madre.

—¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué ha llamado otra vez? —preguntó con un tono de angustia.

—Lo mismo que su padre hace meses. Entrevistar a Sparrow —contestó casi en un susurro.

_«¿Quién quería hablar conmigo? ¿Y por qué?» _pensé.

—Lo sabe... —dijo mamá con un hilo de voz—... de algún modo lo sabe. Y quiere chantajearnos, o llevársela a Nueva York, o... —empezaba a decir mamá de manera atropellada.

—Tranquila, Annie —dijo mi tío mientras se oía como se levantaba del asiento y se dirigía hacia ella—. Suresh sólo sospecha —añadió después de que sonase un ruido como de un beso—. Lo único que tiene son sólo sospechas. Por eso llama, para ver si confirmamos sus sospechas.

_«¿Sospechas de qué?» _pensé. Deseaba saltar del rincón en el que estaba agazapada escuchando y preguntárselo directamente a los dos.

—Si las cosas se ponen feas —comenzó a decir mi tío—, realmente feas. Vendo todo esto y nos vamos de aquí, a otro estado —aquellas palabras sí que me sacudieron. Para mi tío esta casa, y estas tierras, eran su vida. No las abandonaría así como así.

—¿Harías eso por nosotras? —sonó la voz amortiguada de mi madre.

—Sí, lo haría —dijo firmemente Tío Badger—. Eres mi cuñada y Sparrow mi ahijada.

—Sabes que eres más que eso para mí —contestó mamá, sorbiendo las lágrimas. Durante unos instantes que me parecieron eternos, me sentí abrumada por las declaraciones que estaba escuchando.

—De todo esto que no se entere Beaver ¿Vale? —dijo Tío Badger—. Ya sabes la opinión que tiene sobre estas cosas.

_«¿Qué leches tiene que ver mi abuela?» _me pregunté.

—¿Cómo quieres que le oculte eso? No puedo, no sé si podré... —comenzó a decir mamá.

—Tranquila. Ahora es mejor que descanse... —empezó a decir Tío Badger, pero antes de que saliesen de la cocina yo volvía lo más rápido posible a la habitación y me perdía el final de la frase.

Me acosté en la cama, con los resuellos de mi prima de fondo, haciéndome un montón de preguntas. _«¿Quién era ese genetista Suresh? ¿Por qué le tiene tanto miedo mamá? ¿Qué opina la abuela, de qué?» _pero todas esas preguntas no tenían respuesta y lo único que provocaron es que perdiese el resto de la noche de sueño.

Al día siguiente toda la familia se despertó y los dos únicos baños de la casa estaban colapsados. Finalmente me pude dar una ducha, pero el agua del calentador se había acabado. Aun con el agua helada recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi mente seguía cavilando sobre la conversación de anoche. Repasando todo lo que habían dicho mi madre y mi tío. Al salir del cuarto de baño con el albornoz puesto y secándome el pelo con una toalla, oí los malditos tambores en la lejanía.

Como siempre que los escuchaba me quede paralizada, intentando buscar su origen. Pero mi abuela se había cruzado conmigo en el pasillo en ese momento, y se había quedado igual de quieta que yo.

_«¿Habría escuchado lo mismo que yo? ¿No son imaginaciones mías?» _me pregunté, pero antes de que pudiese expresarme en voz alta, ella se me adelantó.

—¿Te pasa algo, cariño? —preguntó fijándose en mi rostro.

_«Falsa alarma» _pensé aliviada y a la vez incómoda.

—No, no me pasa nada abuela. El calentador está vacío, ya sabes... —solté una mentirijilla, ella puso cara de malas pulgas, no le gustaba que le dejasen el calentador vacío. Alguna gente piensa que los Indios nativos no nos adaptamos a las artilugios modernos, pero eso es una falacia. Mi abuela, por ejemplo, daba gracias todos los días a quien había inventado los calentadores de agua. El único aparato tecnológico de toda la casa que no soportaba era el teléfono. Decía que era mucho mejor hablar cara a cara, y no soportaba ver a mi madre cuando se ponía a hablar horas y horas por aquel aparato.

Después del desayuno nos tocó despedirnos de la familia entre besos y abrazos. Mientras cogían el coche e iban camino del aeropuerto. Cuando todos los Sanders se habían ido por fin, Tío Badger pegó un resoplido y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Si alguna vez se me ocurre otra genial idea como esta, hazme un favor, pégame un pescozón y tápame la boca —dijo a mi madre cuando esta pasaba por el salón. Aquel fin de semana fue un poco menos emocionante que los anteriores. No tenía el aliciente de poder ver la sonrisa de Josh, dado que había llamado cancelando la cita. Pero no me preocupaba, pasaría el fin de semana saliendo con Zoe, yendo al centro comercial y pasándomelo bomba. Deseando quitarme de la cabeza aquellos tambores y las preguntas que me hacía sobre ese tal Suresh.

A última hora del domingo, antes de disponernos a comer. Me fijé que mi abuela ya casi tenía terminado el regalo de navidades para mí. Este año al parecer se trataba de una manta, o algo parecido a un saco para dormir al raso.

—Los regalos de navidad tienen que ser un secreto ¿Sabes? —dije mientras me fijaba en cómo lo tejía.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que te lleves un chasco cuando lo abras? —contestó ella mirándome, y a la vez tejiendo. Era capaz de tejer con los ojos vendados, por puro tacto—. Es mejor no tener secretos.

—Podrías haber comprado uno en el centro comercial. No tienes los dedos para esas cosas.

Mi abuela me miró a través de las gafas de media luna que tenía

—Dejaré de hacerte estos regalos cuando aprendas la lección.

_«¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora viene el sermón!» _pensé al tiempo que me preparaba para el chaparrón y preguntaba.

—¿Qué lección? —esperaba que saltase con algo de los Hopi y de los Kachina, los espíritus de los antepasados.

—Hay que hacer las cosas uno mismo —dijo simplemente y llanamente.

—¿Quieres decir, a mano? —pregunté cansina. Mi abuela me miró y agitó la cabeza como diciendo _«No tiene remedio»_ Y ambas nos dirigimos a cenar en el comedor.

Los siguientes días siguieron pasando, esperando la llegada de los domingos impaciente. Pero también con bastantes tribulaciones en mi cabeza. Por un lado, estaban las llamadas de teléfono extrañas, seguramente de Suresh. Aquellas en las que Tío Badger o mi madre cogían el auricular escuchaban una frase y colgaban en un instante. Por otro lado, estaban los descubrimientos que había realizado sobre lo que me estaba pasando.

No es que llegase a controlarlo, pero llegué a una conclusión bastante lógica. Los tambores y las sensaciones extrañas ocurrían cuando, por cualquier razón, me quedaba absorta pensando en algún recuerdo o cuando me quedaba en un estado intermedio entre la vigilia y el sueño. Así que decidí poner remedio al asunto y convertí el café en mi bebida obligada, para evitar oír y sentir aquellas cosas. Lo único que aliviaba este constante estrés eran las tutorías que pasábamos juntos Josh y yo, en las cuales me olvidaba de todos mis problemas.

—A este paso creo que voy a aprobar este trimestre —dijo Josh en una de las sesiones de estudio. Yo tenía el deseo, ruin y egoísta, de que no aprobara, que me siguiera necesitando. Y aquellas palabras me molestaban.

—¿Tanto te preocupa no jugar al béisbol? —pregunté un poco mordazmente, sólo para molestar. Había llegado un punto en nuestro trato el uno con el otro, en el que no me importaba soltar una pulla.

—No es por el béisbol. La verdad es que no me importa —dijo muy bajito la última frase y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, parecía triste y abatido—. Quiero aprobar esa asignatura para... —empezó a decir pero no conseguía terminar la frase. A mi extrañaba aquello, normalmente no se cortaba mucho al decir lo que opinaba de las cosas. Eso lo hacía yo, no él.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, expectante.

—Quiero ir a la universidad —comenzó a decir, tras volver a fijar los ojos en mí—. Estudiar medicina como mi madre, pero no sé si mis padres podrán permitírselo y necesito toda la ayuda posible —aunque no lo había mencionado, intuí que Josh no había hablado con nadie de esos planes, ni con sus padres.

_«¿Y por qué me lo cuenta a mí?»_ pensé.

Estaba a punto de formular aquella pregunta, cuando Ian se digirió a nosotros.

—Ayudadme —dijo el mediano de los McKenzie—. No encuentro a Kylie por ningún lado, y me harto de ser el que pille —suplicó el chiquillo. Aquello nos dio un susto tremendo, Ky no tenía muchos sitios para esconderse en la casa, si Ian ya los había revisado todos. Solo podía haber una explicación, que Kylie hubiera encontrado un sitio 'mejor' para ocultarse. Por ejemplo en el granero o peor cerca del pozo de irrigación.

—Busca con Ian en el interior de la casa. Yo voy a ver afuera —me dijo Josh quitándose el abatimiento de golpe. Estuvimos buscándola por las habitaciones. Debajo de las camas, en los armarios, etcétera. E incluso en el cuarto de luces en el sótano. Pero no había manera, no aparecía. Ky podía esconderse en sitios más pequeños que Ian por lo que la tarea se estaba haciendo exasperante. Al final la encontramos en el trastero, arriba del todo.

—Ahora te toca a ti esconderte —me dijo sonriente, mientras salía de su escondite. La sonrisa se le quitó de golpe en cuanto vio a su hermano mayor acercarse cabreado.

—Se lo diré a mamá —se quejó frotándose el trasero después de la reprimenda.

—No, no se lo dirás —contestó a su hermana pequeña—. Se lo diré yo. Y también le diré el susto que nos has dado a los dos —añadió altivo. Yo en cambio contemplaba la lengua que sacaba Ky, mientras su hermano se daba la vuelta y me decía—. Bueno, entre una cosa y otra, ya se ha hecho tarde.

Recogimos los libros, y me despedí de los hermanos McKenzie, dirigiéndome a casa. Mientras tanto pensaba en lo que me había dicho Josh acerca de querer ir a la universidad, para estudiar medicina. Y me sentía como un bicho rastrero por desear que fracasara para estar más tiempo con él.

_«No, voy a echarle un capote. Aunque me pese, tengo que ayudarle» _pensé. No quería verle tan triste y abatido como se había mostrado antes, no parecía él mismo.

Los días siguieron pasando a su inexorable velocidad. Mientras que en mi cabeza había tantos nubarrones como los que el otoño estaba trayendo a Clovis. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparme: las llamadas del misterioso genetista que traía de los nervios a mamá y a mi tío, los exámenes míos que se aproximaban, el éxito o el fracaso de Josh en Lengua Hispánica y por último y no menos inquietante las extrañas sensaciones que tenía en el cuerpo, que lejos de parar se volvieron aun más extrañas.

Ahora, para colmo, podía percibir el paso de los aviones antes incluso de oír el estampido que producía los motores. Y los ruidos de tambores y cánticos lejanos, que venía del noreste, se habían convertido en conciertos que duraban varios minutos. Sí, digo noreste, por que ahora era capaz de percibir dónde estaba el norte.

No sabía, en aquel momento, que gran parte de mis preocupaciones estaban relacionadas las unas con las otras. Así que intentaba sobrellevar cada cosa por separado y me callaba lo que me estaba pasando. Diciembre pasó casi en soplo de aire. Y los exámenes llegaron, así como el final del trimestre.

—¿Cuántas te han caído? —me preguntó Zoe mientras recogíamos las cosas de la taquilla el último día de clase.

—Sólo dos. Álgebra y Biología —contesté. Tampoco es que me preocupasen, esas asignaturas podía aprobarlas en la recuperación, me había concentrado en superar las que se me daban peor. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo le había ido a ella, cuando vi a Josh acercarse a nuestras taquillas.

—¿Y qué ha sido? —pregunté expectante, sabiendo qué había venido a decirme la nota que le había ayudado a conseguir.

—¡He aprobado! —exclamó con un sonrisa en la cara. Y yo vi, por el rabillo del ojo, que Zoe ponía una cara mitad desconcierto, mitad asombro—. Ha sido todo gracias a ti —añadió de todo corazón. Aunque el mío se estaba haciendo pedazos en ese momento, por lo que venia a continuación—. Pero sólo ha sido un cinco raspado, y necesito una mejor nota para...

—Ejem, ejem —solté un carraspeo para que se diese cuenta de que no estábamos los dos solos, aunque Zoe estaba alucinada.

—Espero que podamos seguir con las clases después de navidades —dijo con una sonrisa. Aquello último me dejó un poco paralizada, a la vez que emocionada, pero ya estaba más inmunizada a su encanto.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes —le contesté. Se despidió de nosotras y yo me giré para acabar viendo la cara de asombro de Zoe, que se había quedado atónita.

—¡Qué callado te lo tenias! —repuso ella cuando recuperó el habla. Yo le expliqué, mientras esperábamos en la parada del autobús, que no era lo que se imaginaba. Aunque no me había parado a pensarlo _«¿Por qué habíamos mantenido en secreto, una cosa tan inocente como una tutoría?»_

Tendida en mi cama, el domingo siguiente, cavilaba sobre esa idea. _«¿Es qué no quería que me vieran con él?» _aquella idea no tenía sentido, por que sino, no habría ido a decirme la nota. _«Entonces, ¿por qué tanto secreto?» _no era nada del otro mundo las tutorías, a menudo los profesores emparejaban a los alumnos para que se ayudasen, era muy normal. El maldito sonido de tambores sonó de nuevo, mientras mi mente se debatía sobre el tema.

_«Eso no han sido sólo tambores» _apuntó una vocecita en Hopi desde el fondo de mi cabeza. Me incorporé de la cama al darme cuenta de la verdad de esas palabras. Aquello no habían sido sólo unos tambores... Había sonado también el timbre del teléfono de la cocina. Me quedé escuchando el silencio que había en el caserón unos minutos. Pero no volvió a sonar el timbre. _«¿Me lo habré imaginado?»_ Aquello era nuevo, siempre solían ser tambores o cánticos, o ambos, pero nunca timbres. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí abajo, a la cocina. No había nadie más en casa que mi abuela y yo, y nadie en la cocina. Sólo estaba mi abuela en salón, tejiendo el final de mi regalo de navidad.

—Abuela, ¿ha llamado alguien por el teléfono? —pregunté intrigada. No estaba segura de si me lo había imaginado, o no. Oía y sentía cosas tan extrañas que a veces no estaba segura de nada.

—No, no ha llamado nadie que conozcamos —contestó, mirándome y tejiendo a la vez—. Por cierto, ¿hoy no tenías tutoría con el vecino? —preguntó interesada, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Al parecer mi abuela se había fijado en mi cara, cuando volvía de la granja de los McKenzie.

—No, los McKenzie se han ido de vacaciones —contesté sin parecer demasiado deprimida, y apartándome del escrutinio de mi abuela. Josh y su familia visitaban a sus Tíos en Chicago, por navidades, todos los años.

Las navidades se acercaban y la ilusión por lo regalos también. Siempre he pensado que lo importante de los regalos de navidad, era la ilusión y la esperanza que generaban. Y en ese sentido, Josh ya me había hecho un regalo por adelantado, dándome nuevas esperanzas. Pero no sabía que otra persona aparecería para darme un regalo que cambiaría mi vida, que me daría unas esperanzas, y temores también, que no había imaginado nunca.

Cuando quedaban tres días para la nochebuena tuvimos una visita inesperada. Volvíamos Tío Badger, mamá y yo de comprar en la ciudad, cuando vimos un coche aparcado en la entrada. Al cruzar la puerta de la casa para anunciar a mi abuela que habíamos vuelto, oímos voces.

Voces, en plural, en el salón.

—Ha sido muy amable al invitarme, Señora Redhouse —exclamó una voz masculina que no reconocimos en el salón—. Este té está delicioso.

—Gracias —dijo otra voz femenina, torpemente en Inglés—. Llámeme Beaver... mejor. Deseaba hablar... cara a cara... con usted —continuó mi abuela en un inglés casi macarrónico.

Cruzamos el umbral del salón, para ver a mi abuela y el extraño visitante tomando té y sentados en el sofá. Al vernos entrar, el desconocido se levantó.

—Encantado de conocerles —alzó una mano en ademán de apretón, pero el gesto cayó en saco roto—. Su madre ha tenido la amabilidad de invitarme —añadió echando una mirada a mi abuela y a mi Tío—. Hemos hablado con anterioridad por teléfono. Mi nombre es Mohinder Suresh.


	4. Un Papá Noel Hindú

**Capítulo Cuatro:  
"Un Papá Noel Hindú"**

_«¿Suresh? ¿El mismo que le daba miedo a mamá?»_ pensé. Miré a Suresh de arriba abajo, no me parecía gran cosa. La primera impresión que tuve de él, fue la de un vendedor a domicilio que había tenido una muy mala racha. Llevaba unos pantalones de pana un poco viejos, una camisa color marfil mal planchada y una cazadora vaquera marrón con los codos gastados.

Era indio, pero indio de la India, lo cual me llamó la atención por que nunca había visto uno de cerca. Debía tener unos treinta y tantos, pero aparentaba más con la barba de dos días. Después del _shock_ inicial que se había llevado mi madre al verlo, reaccionó más rápida que un rayo.

—Sparrow, vete a tu cuarto —ordenó sin girar la cabeza, con la mirada fija en el 'invitado intruso'.

Estuve a punto de soltar un 'Pero mamá…' cuando ella me dirigió una mirada que no admitía replica alguna. Yo obedecí, en contra de mi gusto, y subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación. Pero no para quedarme quietecita cumpliendo, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era Suresh y el porqué de tanto secreto.

Así que cuando llegué a mi cuarto, me quité rápidamente las zapatillas deportivas y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, pero conmigo fuera. Me dirigí hacia el descansillo de las escaleras, donde podría escucharlos hablar. Últimamente estaba cogiendo muy malos hábitos tales como mentir, ocultar cosas y escuchar a hurtadillas.

—¿Por qué ha venido? —resonó la voz de mi madre desde el salón.

—Como les expliqué por teléfono, he venido a hablar con Sparrow —exclamó Suresh de manera educada.

—Sparrow no hablará con usted —sentenció mamá tajantemente.

—¿Por qué no debe hablar con ella? —preguntó mi abuela en Hopi, con un tono intencionadamente despreocupado. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, seguramente mamá estaba en un duelo de miradas con mi abuela. Por lo visto mi abuela sabía exactamente porqué Suresh no debía hablar conmigo. Pero yo me mordía las uñas intentando descifrar algo.

—Explique... por favor... su visita —solicitó mi abuela en su torpe inglés. Ahora entendía porqué siempre hablaba en Hopi. Después de unos incómodos momentos de silencio, Suresh comenzó a hablar.

—Mi padre tenía una teoría sobre la evolución humana. Y creía que su hija es parte de esa teoría.

_«¿La evolución? ¿Qué yo era parte de qué?» _me pregunté al escuchar esas palabras.

—Su teoría decía que la humanidad, como especie no extinta que es, continúa evolucionando. Cambiando hacia algo diferente —continuó diciendo Suresh—. Y entre los individuos de nuestra especie, existen unos pocos que presentan rasgos extraordinarios, y yo personalmente creo que Sparrow es uno de esos individuos.

—¿Rasgos extraordinarios? ¿Cómo de extraordinarios? —preguntó mi tío intrigado. Y hubo otro momento de silencio a la espera de que respondiera Suresh.

—Hablo de ventajas genéticas —comenzó a decir Suresh—. Tales como la levitación, la invisibilidad, la telekinesia, el teletransporte, la precognición…

_«¿Pero de que va?» _pensé alucinada.

—Váyase de nuestra casa, por favor —le pidió mamá, aquello había sido la gota que colma el vaso.

—Es normal que muestren recelo —respondió Suresh—. Pero permítanme una sola pregunta, por favor. ¿Alguna vez Sparrow ha realizado algo que fuera extraordinario, algo que normalmente la gente no hace? —después de esa pregunta hubo tenso silencio.

Un silencio que me parecía demasiado largo.

_«¿Por qué duda en contestar mamá?»_

—No, Sparrow no hace nada raro —contestó finalmente, aunque parecía que tenía la voz afectada.

—Pero antes lo hacía, Anne, ¿recuerdas? —dijo mi abuela en Hopi.

_«¡¿Quééeee?!»_

—Ya no lo hace, madre —contestó tío Badger, también en Hopi—. No desde que nos mudamos aquí.

_«¿No hago el qué?» _me pregunté. Quería salir al salón y pedirles explicaciones acerca de todo ello. _«¿Qué era lo que ellos sabían, y yo no?»_ Pero la voz de Suresh resonó de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que ella **no **hace ahora? —preguntó Suresh, al parecer había captado el verdadero sentido de la discusión entre mi abuela y mi tío.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de Sparrow? Dígame la verdad —le exigió mi madre intranquila, poniendo las cartas boca arriba.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella, ayudarla. Le aseguro que es mi única intención —se defendió Suresh, al parecer mamá ya no podía echarse atrás. Después de unos instantes mamá volvió a hablar. Aunque su voz tenía cierto aire de desasosiego.

—Empezó cuando tenía siete años, mi marido decía que era un don de los Kachina. Los espíritus de los antepasados Hopi —aclaró a Zurres—. Pero yo no me creía esos cuentos indios, son todos…

—Ejem, ejem —carraspeó la garganta de mi abuela de una manera muy sonora. Un aviso de que no siguiera por esa dirección, o empezaría una riña.

—El asunto es que Sparrow era especial… Sabía cosas… cosas que iban a suceder —prosiguió mi madre.

—¿Veía el futuro? —preguntó expectante Suresh.

—No, digo sí, digo ah… es difícil decirlo. Mi hija sabía qué tiempo atmosférico iba a hacer… pero lo sabía de una manera que no era 'normal'.

_«¡Oh, Dios mío!»_ era lo que me había estado pasando estos meses. _«¿Me había pasado antes?» _pensé. Sin embargo mamá seguía hablando.

—Sabía en qué momento exacto iba a llover, de dónde venía el viento, cuándo iba a amanecer o anochecer, dónde estaba el norte y un montón de cosas más que no se pueden saber de manera 'normal' —explico con la voz afectada pero, después de unos breves instantes de silencio, continuó más firmemente—. Pero ahora ya no puede, ya no es así.

—Señora, no creo que Sparrow haya… —comenzó a contradecir Suresh, pero mi madre le cortó la frase.

—Si de verdad quiere ayudar a mi hija, lo mejor será que se vaya. No destroce a una familia —dijo mirándole suplicantemente. Mohinder estaba claramente decepcionado, se lo veía en el rostro. Pero finalmente se dio por vencido.

—Si ella no puede, entonces mejor será que me… —comenzó a decir. Pero se le atragantó la frase al verme en el umbral de la puerta, con los pies descalzos. Me había atrevido a salir del escondrijo y tenía fija mi mirada en sus ojos.

—¡SPARROW! —me regañó mi madre, al volverse. Pero yo no me inmuté, Mohinder y yo teníamos la mirada trabada, él uno en él otro. Él sabía que acababa de encontrar lo que estaba buscando, lo veía en el fondo de mis ojos. Y yo sabía que él tenía las respuestas a las preguntas que tenía en mente, lo veía igual que él en mí.

—Mamá, déjame hablar con él —le pedí a mi madre sin mirarla—. Necesito respuestas.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi madre se abatiese y me dirigiera una mirada de incredulidad y decepción. Como si no aceptase lo que estaba sucediendo, como si creyera que era una pesadilla. No lo entendía en aquel momento, pero ella ya había sufrido mucho por culpa de cosas como esta. Y no quería que su hija, su única hija, siguiera el camino que ya conocía.

Tío Badger la acompañó, junto con mi abuela, fuera del salón. Mientras que Mohinder y yo nos quedábamos a solas. Era un encuentro inevitable, que sucedería tarde o temprano y que cambiaría mi vida.

_«¿Y ahora qué?» _sonó una voz en Hopi, en el fondo de mi cabeza.

Tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle, pero no sabía por cuál empezar. Así que me dejé llevar por mi instinto igual que una hoja de árbol por el viento. Me senté en el sofá y él me copió el gesto.

—¿Hay más como yo? —pregunté.

La idea de estar sola en esto, me apabullaba.

Mohinder asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, hay más gente con habilidades especiales —dijo llenándome de consuelo, solté un suspiro de alivio—. Pero no sé si hay otros que tengan concretamente tu aptitud.

_«Una de cal y otra de arena» _pensé inquieta.

—¿Cómo es posible que pueda hacer lo que hago? —pregunté mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Era muy extraño que aquel desconocido supusiese mi centro de atención en ese momento. No tenía en mi mente ninguna otra cosa, ni Josh, ni las navidades, ni mi madre, nada.

—Creo que estas 'habilidades' están relacionadas con ciertos cambios en el cerebro humano —dijo después de unos segundos de duda—. El cerebro humano 'normal' sólo utiliza un diez por ciento de su capacidad. Pero los evolucionados utilizan vías nerviosas diferentes a las convencionales. Y usan un porcentaje un poco mayor.

—¿Evolucionados? —pregunté.

_«¿Yo era uno de esos?»_

—Mi padre los denominó así, debido a la teoría de la evolución. Pero lo importante, es que mi padre tenía la pista de que estos cambios se producían en el cerebro —continuó explicándome—. Seguramente lo habrás notado ya. ¿Has tenido dolores de cabeza hace poco?

—Sí, desde hace un tiempo. ¿Por qué? —le pregunté sorprendida.

—Bueno… estas aptitudes se pueden comparar a la experiencia de sentir una parte del cuerpo nueva o un sentido que no se ha usado antes, o que se ha recuperado —se fijó para ver si le seguía en su explicación, y continuó—. Cómo cuando un ciego ve por primera vez o un paralítico recupera la movilidad. Suele ser una experiencia dolorosa para el cerebro el adaptarse a algo nuevo o algo perdido.

—A veces siento cosas extrañas como calambres, vértigos, náuseas, ardores, or… —pero no continué y al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir me ruboricé—… bueno sensaciones que no tienen explicación, ni vienen a cuento. ¿Sabe por qué es?

Mohinder se quedó unos instantes pensando, buscando la respuesta a mi pregunta. En aquel entonces no sabía que le estaba costando darme explicaciones a algo que apenas comprendía él mismo.

—Creo que puede tratarse de sinestesia —dijo finalmente, pero al ver mi cara de desconcierto, empezó a explicarse—. La sinestesia es una imagen o sensación propia de un sentido, determinada por otra sensación que afecta a un sentido diferente.

_«¿Ein?» _eso estaba muy lejos de una explicación.

—Por ejemplo —continuó Suresh—. Hace poco examiné a un evolucionado que podía leer las mentes de otros. Él percibía los pensamientos como si se tratase de voces. Pero un pensamiento no es una voz, ni una imagen, es una sensación diferente a estas. Sus otros sentidos intentaban interpretar las nuevas sensaciones.

—Y eso me pasa a mí, ¿no? —pregunté comprendiendo su explicación, él asintió correspondiéndome.

_«¿Y los tambores, también eran lo mismo?» _me pregunté.

_«¡No le hables de los tambores!» _susurró una voz desde el fondo de mi cabeza, en Hopi. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero, al oírlo resonar en mi mente. Así que decidí hacer otras preguntas.

—Esto que me pasa, ¿es malo o bueno? —era una pregunta casi infantil, pero la mirada de angustia y decepción de mi madre me vino a la mente.

—Esto sólo es algo diferente —me respondió—. Es como el color de los ojos, o de la piel. Un rasgo genético sin más.

Aquello no era mucho consuelo. Por el color de la piel, muchos indios habían sido diezmados. En aquel momento la parte Hopi de mí, aquella que discrepaba conmigo, salió más a flote y tuve el convencimiento de que ser diferente era un verdadero martirio.

—Hábleme de los otros —casi le exigí, me sorprendía a mí misma el tono que empleaba, no era mi forma de ser. Me parecía más a mi abuela, en ese momento, que nunca.

—No puedo decirte nombres, porque prefieren mantener el anonimato. Pero sí te puedo hablar de lo que pueden hacer… —me empezó a relatar cosas sobre gente que podía volar, leer la mente, curarse a sí misma a una velocidad increíble, volverse invisible e incluso gente que tenía una fuerza abrumadora o movía objetos con la mente y un montón de cosas más que desafiaban mi imaginación. Le creía, yo misma era la prueba de que podían existir, pero a medida que relataba esas proezas, iba perdiendo el ánimo.

—En comparación con todo eso, mi aptitud es… —me paré buscando la palabra correcta y la encontré—… mediocre.

—Bueno, puede parecer poca cosa —contestó Suresh—. Pero yo no menospreciaría el don que tienes.

—¿De verdad no creerá esas sandeces de los Kachina? —solté.

No creía que alguien como él, un hombre de ciencia, pudiera creer esos cuentos. Solo quería darme ánimos, era evidente.

—Yo creo que eres especial, no sólo por el don que tienes, sino porque eres parte del futuro —comentó de manera solemne, aquellas palabras me turbaron un poco, pero por suerte mi don me sacó del compromiso.

—Se está haciendo tarde, ya casi es de noche —dije aunque no miré a través de la ventana y Mohinder comprobó que tenía razón al mirar su reloj. Me devolvió una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que le había demostrado por primera vez mi poder.

—Mañana podemos continuar, sólo será un sencillo test, nada más. Bueno, si quieres, por supuesto —exclamó dubitativo. Estaba tan claro como el agua que la razón de que se quedase era yo. En Clovis no había nada más 'interesante' aparte de la fabrica de quesos y el yacimiento arqueológico.

—Sí, mañana podemos continuar con ese test —le propuse mientras nos encaminábamos a la puerta.

—Espera un momento —añadió en el umbral, mientras rebuscaba algo en su cartera de cuero—. Toma esto. Creo que leerlo te ayudará un poco —añadió, dándome un libro de color azul claro. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y montó en su coche, rumbo a la ciudad. Yo me quedé con el libro debajo del brazo, mientras me despedía del coche que se alejaba rumbo a la ciudad.

Durante esa entrevista el resto del mundo había desaparecido de mi mente, y ahora volvía de manera aplastante: mi madre, mi tío, mi abuela, Josh, incluso mis compañeros de clase, todos. Cuando entré en la cocina, la tensión casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta observándoles. Yo no podía mirar a mi madre a los ojos, aunque en aquel momento ella estaba de espaldas a mí llorando y pensaba que no podría volver a hacerlo nunca. Me habían estado ocultando aquel secreto durante ocho años.

_«¿Por qué?» _me preguntaba. Y a la vez no quería saber la respuesta, tal vez me dolería aún más que hacer la pregunta. _«¿Qué otras cosas me habían ocultado?» _todo en lo que había creído se había esfumado, había perdido la confianza en ellos.

Ahora entendía el miedo que había tenido mi madre, respecto a Suresh. No quería que su hija cambiara, no quería que descubriera la verdad. No quería que descubriera que era una sucia mentirosa…

_«Sigue siendo tu madre, siguen siendo tu familia» _oí un voz en Hopi, que deseaba callar, en el fondo de mi cabeza. Tenía razón mi parte Hopi, como otras tantas veces. Suresh no debía separarme de ellos.

—Mamá, mírame —emití en un tono lo más calmado posible. Y esperé que se girara para mirarla a sus ojos—. Sigo siendo la misma, no ha cambiado nada —dije de todo corazón. Ella me miró durante unos instantes y, en vez de alegrarse, empezó a llorar más. Yo me acerque a ella y la abracé cariñosamente.

—No estés triste mamá. Sigo siendo yo, tu pequeño Gorrión —le consolaba, en español, para reconfortarla mientras le abrazaba.

Ella sorbió las lágrimas y dijo—. Si no… sniff… estoy triste… sniff… —le dió otro ataque de llorera y continuó—. Es que tu… sniff… madre es una tonta… sniff… que llora de alegría —y después me devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

Aquella noche, la cena fue muy extraña. Había tenido tantas preguntas en mi mente para Suresh y ahora no sabía qué demonios decir a mi familia sin estropearlo todo. Así que hablábamos de todo menos del tiempo. Para mi sorpresa, mi abuela fue la que rompió el hielo y empezó hablar del tema tabú.

—No te acuerdas, ¿verdad? —saltó mientras comíamos el segundo plato. Mi madre le dirigió una mirada de angustia. Yo me quedé con un trozo de comida a medio comer en la boca y no podía frenarla sin atragantarme—. Eras muy pequeña cuando todo comenzó. Apenas te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías.

Ya había tragado el trozo y había abierto la boca para pedirle que no siguiera. Pero ella me silenció con un gesto de la mano.

—Es mejor que lo cuente. Estas cosas si se callan, son peores —acabé cerrando la boca sonoramente—. Pero nosotros sí nos dimos cuenta, y no sabíamos que hacer. A tu madre le daban miedo esas historias de los Hopi.

_«Yo tampoco sé que hacer, y tengo miedo» _pensé.

—Pero a mi hijo no le importaba cómo fueras, él estaba orgulloso de ti —siguió diciendo aunque unas lágrimas estaban humedeciendo sus resecos ojos, y se le quebró la voz.

—Así que hicimos lo que hacen los padres, seguir dándote cariño —continuó mi madre, para mi sorpresa, al ver a mi abuela afectada—. Tú hablabas del tiempo del mismo modo que los demás niños hablaban de sus juguetes preferidos, estabas ilusionada. Siempre acertabas y eras muy pequeña para comprender el alcance de eso.

—Pero murió mi hermano —me sobresaltó la voz de mi tío Badger. Siempre hablaba de mi padre cuando estaba vivo. Decía que era mejor recordar la vida de las personas, que su muerte—. Y estuviste triste mucho tiempo, no hablabas, apenas querías comer, tenías pesadillas —continuó—. Te negabas a aceptar su muerte.

_«¡Cómo cualquier niño!» _pensé. A ningún niño le gustaría que le dijeran que nunca va volver a ver a su padre. Que lo ha perdido para siempre.

—Estábamos muy preocupados. No sabíamos qué hacer por ti —añadió mamá, cogiéndome una mano entre las suyas—. Pero poco tiempo después de que nos mudáramos aquí, volviste a hablar y dejaste de tener pesadillas.

—Y pensábamos que lo habías aceptado, que lo habías superado —explicó mi tío—. Pero ya no volviste a hablar del tiempo nunca más.

—Y nosotros nos dimos cuenta de nuevo —terció mi abuela—. Y cómo dice tu madre y tiene toda la razón. Hicimos lo que hace la familia, seguir dándote cariño —dijo sin apenas apartar los ojos del suelo para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Era insólito ver a mi abuela darle la razón a mi madre, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que habían hecho. Yo también habría hecho lo mismo, hacer de tripas corazón para no entristecer a la persona que quieres, aunque le tengas que mentir.

—No queríamos volver a verte triste. ¿Nos perdonas? —suplicó mamá.

—Yo también os he estado ocultando lo que me pasaba —asentí con la cabeza y terminé el tema diciendo—. Ahora es mejor que terminemos de cenar, se está enfriando —dije con una sonrisa de todo corazón.

Aquel día recibí dos regalos: mi don, o al menos el conocimiento del mismo. Y el segundo, y más importante, había desaparecido ese esqueleto del armario. Ese secreto cuya sombra había eclipsado a los habitantes de este caserón durante tanto tiempo. Lo que no sabía, era que las cosas no iban a seguir así, habría muchos cambios en mi vida.

Mohinder Suresh había puesto patas arriba mi vida y la de mi familia, y aún no había acabado de rematar su trabajo. Esa noche apenas dormí, me pasé la mitad de la noche leyendo el libro y la otra mitad pensando en el test que me iba a realizar.

_«¿Es que acaso hay exámenes y notas también en esto?» _sería el colmo encontrarme con que tenía exámenes en navidades. Pero había una pregunta, que no había realizado a Suresh, que me inquietaba. Y quería su respuesta.

—¿Cómo me encontró? —le inquirí en cuanto abrí la puerta de casa, al día siguiente. Él seguía con la mano levantada, con intención de darle a la aldaba. Pero me había adelantado por un segundo y estaba plantada frente a él, exigiéndole esa respuesta—. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía que era especial, si yo misma no lo supe hasta ayer? —le exigí con un tono de voz agitada, ahora me parecía mucho más a mamá—. Dígamelo.

—Su padre… por su padre —tartamudeo él, aturdido por la manera en que le hablaba.

—Explíquese —le exigí mientras le hacia un gesto para que entrase en la casa.

_«¿Qué pintaba mi padre en esto? ¡Mi padre está muerto!» _Suresh se sentó en el sofá del salón, sacó un portafolio de su mochila y empezó a explicarse.

—Su padre era reservista en las fuerzas aéreas, y hace diez años se hizo una inspección médica que incluía un análisis sanguíneo —comenzó a decir mientras me miraba, y sacaba del portafolio una fotocopia de un historial médico, el de mi padre—. Y también un análisis de ADN, que se incluyó en el Proyecto Genoma Humano. Siete años antes, en la India, mi padre comenzó sus investigaciones sobre estos rasgos extraordinarios y encontró un precursor genético en el ADN de su padre.

—¿Un precursor? ¿Me esta diciendo que mi padre también era como yo? —pregunté, tras apartar la mirada del historial. Aquello no podía ser, mi padre era normal, igual que el resto de mi familia, yo era la 'rara'.

—No, no estoy diciendo eso —negó Suresh con la cabeza—. Su padre, al igual que mucha gente incluida yo, era sólo portador. Poseía los genes responsables, pero no los desencadenantes, estos últimos los heredaste de tu madre —yo me había quedado atónita.

_«¿Qué?»_

—Los genes que contienen estas aptitudes, están tanto en el ADN cromosómico, como en el ADN mitocondrial, y este último se transmite sólo de madres a hijos. No sé cuales son los genes, pero mi padre buscaba linajes matriarcales en su investigación —continuó explicándose Suresh.

_«¿Linaje matriarcal?» _aquello parecía una broma cruel, mi madre era la responsable de que fuera como soy.

—Pero se necesita la conjunción de todos estos factores, y eso es muy difícil —continuó explicando Suresh—. Una posibilidad entre un millón —me quedé en silencio unos momentos, recapacitando sobre la revelación que me había hecho Suresh. Me había tocado la lotería al nacer, y no lo sabía. Él me miró interrogativamente y después señaló su mochila de cuero. Ya más tranquila por su explicación, pudimos empezar.

—Me gustaría, antes que nada, tomarte una muestra de ADN —dijo y al ver mi expresión de alarma, aclaró—. Sólo es una muestra pequeña, ni siquiera duele —explicó dándome una especie de bastoncillo de oídos—. Pásatelo por el interior de la boca nada más.

Le di mi muestra y comenzó el test de preguntas.

—¿Nombre completo? —preguntó Mohinder tras sacar unos cuantos formularios.

—Sparrow Lucía Redhouse —respondí. Me acordé de mi abuela materna, que no sólo me había dado mi segundo nombre. El resto de preguntas eran típicas, el lugar de nacimiento, la edad, mi grupo sanguíneo, si era zurda o diestra. No era gran cosa el test. Hasta que empezó con las preguntas en serio.

—¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez? —preguntó de repente.

_«¿Pero qué clase de test era este?» _me quedé paralizada unos momentos sin saber qué contestar.

—Disculpe… ¿Cómo ha dicho? —musité yo.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que usaste tu don? —aclaró Suresh. Solté un suspiro de alivio, mientras quitaba de mi mente esas inoportunas ideas, e intentaba acordarme de cuando había comenzado todo esto.

—El día de la explosión en Nueva York, supe que iba refrescar por la tarde —dije recordando aquel momento en la colina—. Pero mi familia dice que ya lo hacia de antes sin darme cuenta… —comencé a contarle lo que me habían revelado en la cena el día anterior. Él me escuchaba mientras iba cogiendo notas y grababa la conversación en el reproductor mp3. Parecía realmente intrigado por aquel misterio que le estaba contando.

—¿Cómo pude perder mi poder? ¿Tiene alguna idea? —le pregunté al terminar. Había intentado acordarme de lo ocurrido antes de la muerte de mi padre. Pero había un hueco, un vacío en mis recuerdos, entre los siete años y el funeral de papá. Él había estado pensando también en ese enigma toda la noche.

—El cerebro de un niño de ocho años no está del todo desarrollado y puede que no pudieses tener todo tu potencial. La mente siempre tiende a sobrevivir y puede que sacrificara tu don para no sufrir un colapso nervioso —contestó, aunque apartó la mirada de mí y volvió a revisar sus notas—. Por lo que me has contando, tu sentido es abrumador. ¿En que momento o situación sueles sentir esas sensaciones? —prosiguió con el test.

—Cuando estoy medio dormida, distraída o con los ojos cerrados —enumeré, rememorando el punto en común de esas sensaciones—. Pero tomando café y manteniéndome atenta, evito sentirlas —le dije ilusionada, pensaba que se asombraría al decirle cómo mantenía a raya aquello que me pasaba, pero en vez de ello arrugó el entrecejo.

—No te recomiendo que intentes reprimir tu poder, podría ser contraproducente —contestó seriamente—. Lo mejor sería que intentases centrarte en ese sentido nuevo. Sólo así podrás separarlo del resto de sensaciones y comprenderlas. Mediante la práctica, podrás 'apagar' ese sentido a voluntad.

Hasta el día anterior había pensado que lo que me pasaba eran imaginaciones mías, alucinaciones de mis sentidos. Y ahora Suresh me decía que me tenía que dejar llevar por aquellas sensaciones e intentar controlarlas.

_«¿Llevaba meses metiendo la pata?»_

—En cuanto a esos dolores de cabeza con qué palabra los describirías ¿Agudo, aplastante, calambre, hiriente, lacerante, latiente, opresivo, palpitante, parpadeante…?

—Lacerante —contesté, pero estaba muy intrigada—. ¿Para qué sirve este test, exactamente?

—Busco los síntomas y señales que provoca el 'don', para poder localizarlos posteriormente en futuros pacientes —contestó mientras anotaba la última respuesta sobre mi dolor de cabeza.

—Ni que fuera una enfermedad —repliqué sin pensarlo.

_«¿¡O sí lo era!?» _

Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa y mi rostro se crispó un poco por ese funesto pensamiento.

—En términos médicos se parece a una enfermedad, porque altera el funcionamiento 'normal' del cerebro —contestó Suresh serenamente para tranquilizarme—. Pero será mejor que continuemos.

Me siguió haciendo preguntas sobre el dolor, sobre cuánto duraba, si se producía de forma periódica, su intensidad, si había tenido náuseas, vómitos, diarrea, fiebre, temblores, escalofríos, ataques epilépticos, pérdidas de concentración y otras tantas cosas más que parecían un chequeo médico completo. Después de esa batería de preguntas, pensé que habíamos acabado. Pero trajo del coche un aparato con un montón de cables finísimos.

—No te va a doler, sólo es para medir las ondas alfa del cerebro —me explicó, pero aunque las sondas no dolían, lo que me empezó a molestar fueron las preguntas que me hizo. Y este test no estaba resultando tan 'sencillo' como había dicho. Empezó a hacer preguntas sobre cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo en ese caserón, cómo iba en el instituto, sobre mis amigas, mi relación con los miembros de mi familia y finalmente llegó al tema de la tutoría de Josh.

—¿Así que le ayudas a estudiar a ese tal Josh, tu compañero de clase? —preguntaba mientras estaba grabando la conversación.

—Sí, le ayudo los domingos, con la asignatura de español —contesté intentando mostrarme serena ante aquel interrogatorio.

—¿Sientes alguna necesidad de ayudarle a él, en especial? —preguntó seguidamente.

_«¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Por qué no metía su nariz en otros asuntos?»_

—No, no siento nada parecido —contesté, aunque me pregunté si con ese cacharro podía saber la verdad.

—¿Cuándo os conocisteis? —insistió Suresh. Intenté no molestarme por el súbito interés acerca de Josh y comencé a recordar la primera vez nos conocimos.

—Es mi vecino desde que nos mudamos aquí —empecé a decir y reparé en que Mohinder anotaba ese detalle y lo subrayaba dos veces—. Pero la primera vez que nos presentamos fue durante el eclipse de sol de…

—Uno de octubre —adivinó Suresh.

_«¿Cómo lo había sabido?»_

—Estuve en Nueva York aquel día —se explicó al ver mi mirada interrogativa—. ¿Cuándo empezaron las clases de tutoría? —prosiguió. Aquello era muy extraño, sobre los profesores y mis compañeros apenas había hecho dos o tres preguntas.

—El domingo siguiente a la explosión de Nueva York —contesté y otra vez él cogía notas sobre este detalle—. ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en Josh?

_«¿Habría visto algo en esa maquinita?»_

—No te preocupes —contestó precipitadamente—. Verás, los individuos de una especie con características muy similares tienden a ayudarse o estar relacionados. En genética, se denomina Teoría del Gen Egoísta, es algo que está en nuestro instinto. Mi padre usaba las relaciones interpersonales en su trabajo de investigación.

_«¿Qué me estaba diciendo?» _cavilé.

—Creo que con esto es suficiente —dijo finalmente, apagando el aparato, y empezó a recoger los formularios que había dejado desperdigados por la mesa de salón.

—¿Mañana continuamos? —pregunté extrañada, mientras me quitaba, una a una, las sondas de la máquina.

—No, no va a poder ser. Tengo que volver a Nueva York para pasar las navidades con Molly —exclamó con una sonrisa candorosa en los labios.

_«Al parecer Suresh tenía una mujer en su vida» _pensé ilusionada.

—Entonces, ¿esto es una despedida? —le inquirí, Suresh dejó de recoger las cosas y me miró al rostro fijamente.

—No, digamos que es un 'hasta luego' —exclamó con una sonrisa—. En las vacaciones de verano podemos concertar una nueva visita. Mi teléfono y dirección en Nueva York están en el libro que te di.

Cuando ya estaba en las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia su coche, se giró en redondo y volvió al descansillo.

—Por poco me olvidaba —al ver mi cara de sobresalto, aclaró—. No, no son más preguntas, sólo un consejo: Ten cuidado a quién le hablas sobre esta habilidad tuya, Sparrow.

—¿Eso le incluye a usted también? —bromeé, con una media sonrisa.

—Hay gente que no lo entendería —profirió con un tono serio que quitó la expresión graciosa de mi cara—. Y habrá gente que quiera hacerte daño.

_«¡En el último momento me salta con esto!» _

—¿Por qué querrían hacerme daño? —pregunté con los ojos fijos en él, asustada.

—Por el miedo que tienen a esta evolución, a este cambio. Creen que es peligroso —contestó y su mirada no dejó lugar a dudas de que aquello era importante, tal vez más importante que todo lo anterior de la visita.

—Yo soy inofensiva —dije creyendo entonces la verdad de mis palabras.

—Yo lo sé. Pero el resto del mundo no —me advirtió, haciendo que ese temor invadiese cada fibra de mí ser—. Cuídate bien, Sparrow —se despidió Suresh, con un apretón de manos para darme confianza.

—Cuídese usted también —devolviéndole aquel apretón de manos. Y finalmente se marchó, dejándome con esa congoja en el pecho. No tenía ni idea de que mucho antes de lo esperado nuestras vidas se cruzarían otra vez.

Y al día siguiente llegó la nochebuena junto con los regalos, el árbol, la decoración y demás. Poco a poco, las cosas volvieron a la 'normalidad' en la casa, como antes de que llegara el Tornado-Suresh. Mamá y mi abuela iniciaban sus habituales riñas, metiendo a mi tío Badger en medio. Mi tío y yo seguíamos con nuestras apuestas cada vez que las dejábamos solas. Y yo volvía a soñar despierta con los ojos azules de Josh y con su vuelta de las navidades que estaba pasando en Chicago.

Mi abuela me entregó como regalo lo que parecía ser un saco de dormir, aunque no fue una gran sorpresa porque llevaba viéndoselo tejer desde hacía cinco semanas. Mi tío, en cambio, me sorprendió con una bicicleta nueva. Ya que la anterior, de cuando estábamos en Alburquerque, llevaba años sin usarse y se había quedado enana. Pero el último regalo, el de mi madre, fue el que me conmovió más ningún otro.

—La encontré en una vieja maleta, de cuando nos mudamos. Y la he mandado ampliar —exclamo mientras yo le quitaba el papel de regalo a aquel paquete rectangular y plano—. Es de cuando naciste.

Era una foto familiar, de mi padre, mi madre y yo. No me reconocí en la foto en un principio, porque aparecía un bebé regordete y mofletudo, embutido en una mantita verde esmeralda, que debía de ser yo. Estaban radiantes y felices los dos juntos, mucho más jóvenes, con aquella ricura de bebita, que era yo. Le di un abrazo cariñoso a mi madre al terminar de verla.

—Siento no tener ningún regalo para vosotros —me lamenté tras abrir los regalos. Todos los años me pasaba igual, nunca me llegaba el dinero de la paga ni para un mísero detalle y me sentía fatal por ello. Y aunque aquellas navidades parecían iguales a las anteriores, noté un sutil cambio. Mamá y tío Badger a veces se lanzaban miradas cómplices, y a menudo los pillábamos en medio de una conversación personal, que cortaban al vernos a mi abuela o a mí. Y más de una vez buscaban cualquier excusa para quedarse los dos a solas.

Cómo ver una película hasta las tantas o ir de compras los dos al centro comercial. Era evidente que lo mantenían en secreto y las ilusiones que me había hecho no era tan descabelladas. Pero ninguno de los dos decían nada, por si me incomodaba que mamá rehiciera su vida con él. Yo no pensaba decirles que lo sabía, que les había escuchado en la noche de Acción de Gracias.

Mi abuela, en cambio, tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja. Y más de una vez hacía como que no había visto lo mismo que yo, una caricia en el dorso de la mano entre su hijo y su nuera. U oído palabras dulces en español antes de entrar en la cocina en la que estaban los dos. E ignorábamos los ruidos de pasos sigilosos en medio de la noche, y de puertas que se abrían y cerraban con mucho cuidado de no despertarnos a mi abuela, o a mí.

_«Se creerán que somos tontas» _pensaba cuando ocurría algo de eso y mi abuela me hacía un gesto de conformidad.

—¿Qué tiempo va a hacer hoy, Sparrow? —me preguntó mi abuela nada más verme despierta el día cinco de enero. Esto también se había convertido en otro 'pequeño' cambio en la rutina familiar. Le había dicho a mi familia, que Suresh me había recomendado practicar con mi don. Y mi abuela se lo había tomado al pie de la letra. Cada mañana, nada más despertarme, me hacía la misma pregunta, como si se tratara de un examen.

—Despejado por la mañ… —di un bostezo—… ana, por la tarde se va ha nublar un poco —terminé mientras me desperezaba. Y luego le decía qué temperaturas iba a hacer y los vientos. No es que me molestase hacer esas predicciones, para mí era tan fácil como a cualquier otra persona contar con los dedos de la mano. Pero me hacían sentir un poco como un barómetro andante.

También puse cartas en el asunto de las sensaciones extrañas, que me invadían cuando estaba adormilada, intentando comprenderlas. Todavía me acuerdo de mi primer éxito, porque fue muy doloroso. Fue el día uno de enero, día de Año Nuevo, así que decidí proponerme una meta nueva: Poner riendas a aquel descontrol.

Esa mañana mientras estaba en la cocina, fregando la pila de platos sucios de nochevieja, paré unos segundos y cerré los ojos. Intentando centrarme, sólo y únicamente, en los latidos de mi corazón, mientras acompasaba mi respiración.

Tum-tum, Tum-tum, Tum-tum.

Latía como los tambores que tantas veces oía en la lejanía. Y a medida que empezaba a perder la conciencia de mis otros sentidos, que dejaba de oír el tic-tac del reloj de la cocina y el zumbido del frigorífico, de notar la humedad de mis manos mojadas y de oler el aroma del friega platos. Empezó a despertarse ese sentido dormido del que me había hablado Suresh.

No sé como describirlo, ni entonces, ni ahora que llevo bastante más tiempo controlándolo. Pero sólo puedo decir que me **sentía** fuera de mí. Ya no estaba en la cocina, enfrente del fregadero, con una olla en la mano. Sino que me encontraba a miles de pies de altura, sintiendo las nubes y los vientos y el calor del sol de la mañana inundando el campo y la silueta que perfilaba el viento en el caserón y la estela que dejaban los pájaros al pasar por el aire y la electricidad que cargaban las nubes que también tenía forma y el agua que contenían y…

…y era sentir **DEMASIADO**.

Me derrumbé en el suelo de la cocina junto con la olla, cuando ese tropel de sensaciones me aplastó entera. Por suerte el estruendo alertó a mamá y a mi abuela, pudiendo auxiliarme. Yo las tranquilicé, cuando recuperé el sentido, diciendo que era normal. Que les pasaba a todos los que eran como yo. Que por ejemplo, el evolucionado del que me había hablado Suresh, el que leía las mentes, le había pasado algo parecido en una tienda de abierto veinticuatro horas.

Aun así el dolor de cabeza era tremendo. Y decidí que practicaría en adelante, tumbada en la cama de mi dormitorio, donde no tuviera el peligro de descalabrarme. De todas maneras estaba entusiasmada por esa 'nueva' faceta de mi poder, deseaba repetir en cuanto se me pasara el dolor. Era lo más parecido a volar pero sin despegar los pies del suelo. No sabía entonces que, esa faceta de mi poder, no era tan inofensiva como volar.


	5. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo Cinco:  
"Descubrimientos"**

_«Ten cuidado a quién le hablas sobre esta habilidad» _me había aconsejado Suresh. Pero… _«¿Cómo pensaba que podría callarme algo así?» _Tal y como yo lo veía, mi poder no era gran cosa. Mucha gente predecía el tiempo debido a una fractura mal curada o a los achaques de la edad. La única diferencia conmigo era que yo lo hacía de un modo 'original'.

Deseaba poder destacar en algo por una vez. Ya que nunca había sido ni una alumna estrella, ni una gran deportista o una bella animadora. Pero me tragué las ganas de contarlo y me limité a ser la misma de siempre, sólo y únicamente Sparrow.

Finalmente acabaron las vacaciones de navidad y la rutina del instituto volvía irremediablemente como el paso de las estaciones. Pero aunque yo no podía decir nada acerca de mi aptitud a Zoe y al resto de mis compañeros y profesores, lo que más me dolía era ocultárselo a Josh. Él me había confiado su deseo de ir a la universidad.

—Hola —me saludó en español, Ian el mediano de los McKencie, cuando me abrió la puerta el primer domingo después del comienzo del instituto. Los hermanos pequeños de Josh estaban empezando a aprender un poco de español sin quererlo. Le saludé igualmente y entré a la casa acompañándole. Solo que esa vez no me encontré a la madre de Josh como siempre que venía al hogar de los McKencie. Joseph McKencie Senior me echó un vistazo de arriba abajo cuando crucé el marco de la entrada del salón. Me quedé paralizada ante su examen sin saber cómo iba reaccionar.

Tal vez no le agradase mi presencia (no toda la gente era tan comprensible con los indios) como su esposa. Pero su rostro no mostraba ningún desacuerdo. Parecía más bien molesto porque le había interrumpido en una conversación con su hijo.

—Hablaremos más tarde de ese tema —exclamó dirigiendo una severa mirada a su primogénito—. Debes de ser Sparrow, ¿no? —dijo volviéndola a posar en mí. Asentí dubitativamente al ver el semblante del cabeza de familia. Tenía la misma mirada que Josh, unos ojos azul cielo. Pero no eran tan dulces como los de él, eran más fríos y severos, como los ojos de mi madre cuando me echaba una regañina.

—Júnior me ha hablado mucho de ti —contestó a mi muda respuesta—. Sólo dice maravillas, no te preocupes —continuó al ver que en mi rostro se formulaba una pregunta. Josh apartó la mirada de mí, un poco avergonzado por la sinceridad de su padre. Al parecer era un rasgo que había heredado de él.

—Esto... os dejo a solas —se despidió de sus hijos y marchó al trabajo en la fabrica de quesos.

—¿Te estaba echando una bronca? —inquirí después de que escuchase el sonido de su coche en marcha. Era evidente que le había interrumpido en un sermón. Josh estaba abatido y un poco distraído. Igual que el día que me explicó su deseo de ir a la universidad.

—No, no te preocupes. No pasa nada… —replicó, tras lo cual sonrió un poco. Pero no era una sonrisa genuina, sólo intentaba dejar a un lado el tema. Me había adelantado a la hora de siempre debido a que había venido en la bicicleta y me había metido donde no me llamaban—… ¡Por poco me olvidaba! —saltó de bote pronto—. Espera un momento aquí —añadió mientras me preguntaba porqué pensaba que iba a desaparecer—. Toma, tu regalo de navidad —dijo tendiéndome un paquete que había traído de su dormitorio.

—No te tenías que haber molestado —repuse educadamente. Yo no le había comprado nada en Navidades y los remordimientos volvían a aparecer. Era una gorra de sol de color verde militar con una gran 'C' en negro ribeteada en blanco—. Esto… me encanta. Aunque no tengo nada para ti —contesté. El rechazó la idea con un gesto de encogimiento de hombros.

—Es de los Chicago Cubs —indicó entusiasmado, señalando la C.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un grupo de música? —pregunté entusiasmada, pero el rostro de Josh se tornó a un asombro tremendo, como si le acabase de preguntar si la Tierra era plana.

—Es un equipo de béisbol… de Chicago —explicó aturdido. Empezó a recoger el papel de regalo, para evitar que viese su cara de pasmo.

_«No es para tanto, sólo es un equipo de béisbol»_ pensé.

Minutos después empezamos con la tutoría, así como el repaso de las clases que habíamos tenido. Pero aunque había recobrado el ánimo después de darme su regalo, estaba totalmente distraído. Y se le notaba mucho.

Estábamos repasando los 'falsos amigos' lingüísticos, y me fijaba en que la vista de Josh estaba clavada en la página del libro de texto, pero totalmente desenfocada.

—… y dos vacas pasaron volando, por delante de la furgoneta de mi tío —dije al final de una frase para ver si al menos me estaba escuchando. Pero no daba señales de haber oído aquella majadería—. ¿Josh? ¿Me estás escuchando? —le di un ligero apretón en el hombro. Aquello sí que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Lo siento… estaba distraído… ¿Qué decías? —preguntó mirándome a la cara trabando la vista en mí.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día? —pregunté amablemente.

—No, estoy bien —contestó de manera precipitada—. Sólo que no paraba de acordarme del partido de mañana.

_«¡Por Dios! ¡Te ha dado fuerte con el béisbol!» _pensé, pero no lo expresé en voz alta.

—¿Te preocupa mucho ese partido? —pregunté, pensando que si hablaba un poco del tema a lo mejor se centraba de una vez.

—Es que tienen un lanzador muy bueno —contestó mirándome con fijeza a mis ojos—. En el anterior partido eliminó él solo a trece de nuestros bateadores.

—¿Y crees que va a volver a repetirse? —inquirí, sabía muy poco de béisbol, pero trece bateadores eliminados debían de ser muchos.

—No, no va a jugar mañana, porque tiene una contusión en el cuello —contestó mientras cerraba el libro de texto, al ver que por primera vez le mostraba interés en el juego—. Pero si su entrenador atrasa en partido sí lo hará.

—¿Puede hacer eso? ¿Retrasar un partido por un solo jugador? —pregunté extrañada, no me parecía justo.

—No, pero puede hacerlo por mal tiempo —respondió con una mirada angustiada en su bello rostro.

—¿Mal tiempo? Si mañana va a hacer una tarde estupenda… —comencé a decir y me cosqué en ese momento de que había metido la pata. Josh me observaba con una expresión que me recordó a la de su padre, unos ojos azules examinadores y atentos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda por completo.

Llevaba varios meses sin escuchar los pronósticos 'oficiales' de las cadenas de televisión y no estaba al tanto.

—Lo he dicho para animarte —contesté intentando parecer tranquila. Pero él seguía con su mirada clavada en mí.

—Has puesto la misma cara que pones cuando me corriges un error —añadió él muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Sólo lo he dicho para que te centres de una vez —le señalé el libro, e intenté apartar de mi mente el pensamiento de que me hubiera observado tanto—. Ya sabes… Estudiar para ir a la… —continué—… Universidad —concluí moviendo los labios nada más.

Ese argumento le centró un poco en su sitio, y volvimos de nuevo a los 'falsos amigos' lingüísticos. Mientras me preguntaba, si no era yo la 'falsa amiga' de él. Cuando ya habíamos terminado la tutoría pensaba que se había olvidado del tema del béisbol, y de mi pequeño desliz, pero no fue así.

—Mañana podrías pasarte por el partido —me invitó cuando ya estaba bajando los escalones de la casa—. Bueno, si hace buen tiempo y te apetece verlo —añadió con un tono intencionadamente despreocupado.

—Me lo pensaré —exclamé, después de unos segundos de duda.

_«Ejem, ejem» _carraspeó la vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza.

Cuando acabé llegando a casa, quince minutos después, tenía el corazón acelerado, brincando de emoción y no por la bicicleta. Pensando en el partido de mañana, que sabía muy bien que se celebraría y dudando entre ir o no.

—Sparrow, tienes una llamada —me llamó mamá desde la cocina al oírme entrar en casa. Aquello calló de golpe el hilo de mis pensamientos—. Es del profesor Suresh, de Nueva York —me indicó mientras me pasaba el auricular del teléfono. Suresh había analizado los datos que había obtenido de su 'sencillo test' y había llegado a una conclusión sobre lo que me pasaba.

Según lo poco que había entendido del libro del padre de Suresh. Estas habilidades brotaban cuando entre dos (o más) zonas del cerebro, que normalmente estaban aisladas entre sí, surgía una conexión. En esos casos aparecía una nueva aptitud del cerebro.

Y en mi caso al parecer había surgido una unión entre dos zonas muy dispares. Entre la zona del cerebro responsable de recibir las señales atmosféricas y la corteza cerebral responsable de comprender los sentidos.

Esa zona del cerebro recibía las señales responsables de los instintos que rigen la vida de todas las especies animales, incluida la humana. Como el instinto de buscar refugio cuando se acercaba una tormenta, el desove de las tortugas en la luna llena, el despertar de los osos en primavera o la migración de los pájaros al llegar el otoño.

Pero también percibía la llegada de la temporada de lluvias, la orientación norte-sur, las corrientes de aire en un valle o el paso del día y la noche.

—Es una zona muy primitiva del cerebro —me explicaba Suresh por el auricular—. Por lo que sé podrías llegar a predecir hasta cuando se producen las mareas.

_«Estupendo. Eso estaría de fábula… ¡Si fuera una salmón!» _pensé irónicamente.

Pero Suresh seguía hablando por el auricular explicándome que muchas personas seguían percibiendo esas señales de forma inconsciente. Se ponían tristes los días de lluvia o de otoño y alegres en los días soleados y de primavera, su temperatura corporal cambiaba según las estaciones, se orientaban intentando buscar el norte aunque no viesen las estrellas y un largo etcétera de cosas que me estaban calentando la cabeza.

—La única diferencia entre tú y el resto de la gente, es que tu cerebro **comprende** esas señales —terminó diciendo Suresh después de la perorata. —. Lo he denominado intuición meteorológica.

—Entonces, ¿estoy bien? —pregunté cuando se calló unos instantes—. ¿No se me va a freír el cerebro?

De todo lo que había leído y entendido del libro que me había prestado, el mayor peligro de este tipo de habilidades, era que el cerebro no aguantase tanto esfuerzo o información.

—No, no te preocupes. Por lo que he visto en los análisis, tu cerebro aguanta, por ahora —dijo Suresh, dándome ánimos a su particular manera—. En julio concertaremos una visita a Nueva York para hacerte más pruebas. Ahora estoy demasiado ocupado con otros asuntos —terminó diciendo. El último comentario pensé que era un eufemismo, daba a entender que estaba ocupado en otros evolucionados mucho más 'interesantes' que yo.

Terminamos de despedirnos y justo cuando había colgado el teléfono me acordé de que debía haberle dado saludos a su padre. Era una idea que tenía desde que vi su foto en la contraportada del libro. En aquel momento no sabía que Suresh y yo teníamos en común una cosa: Para cumplir nuestro destino habíamos perdido a nuestro padre, y sólo nos quedaba su legado y su recuerdo. Al día siguiente después de comer estaba sentada en el porche del caserón, leyendo el libro de Chandra, junto con mi abuela que estaba tejiendo. Disfrutaba del día soleado que yo sabía que iba a haber y leía el capítulo del libro de Suresh que trataba de los instintos migratorios.

[…]Cuando se produce un cambio, algunas especies sienten la necesidad de emigrar. Lo llaman Zugunruhe, la atracción que siente el alma por un lugar lejano.

Siguiendo un olor en el viento, una estrella en el cielo. Y ese ancestral mensaje empuja al grupo a huir, y reunirse lejos de ahí.

Solo entonces habrá una esperanza de poder sobrevivir a la cruel época que se avecina[…]

Pero bien podía estar leyendo un jeroglífico egipcio, o un texto en latín. Porque no veía nada más que tinta negra impresa sobre papel en blanco. Y en mi mente se producía una batalla dialéctica entre la molesta vocecita y yo.

_«¡Hace un día estupendo para ver un partido!» _susurraba la insidiosa voz.

_«No pienso ir, no me gusta el béisbol» _pensaba en respuesta. Mientras mi abuela estaba a su tarea tranquilamente.

_«¡Será divertido!» _respondió la vocecita que hablaba en Hopi, alzando un poco el tono y llevándome la contraria.

_«Josh me hizo la oferta para quedar bien, nada más» _pensé yo, mientras me removía en el asiento.

_«¡Le hará ilusión que tú vayas!» _me respondía esa molesta voz, aunque en parte tenía razón.

_«El partido ya habrá empezado» _determiné yo, ya debían de estar por la segunda entrada.

_«¡Pero si te mueres de ganas de verle!» _bramó la voz con un tono agitado. Mi abuela soltó una maldición en Hopi cuando se le salió un punto que estaba cosiendo. Entró en casa meneando la cabeza y refunfuñando por su mala suerte.

_«Para él solo soy una amiga» _argumenté, aunque me estaba empezando a cansar de discutir conmigo misma. Cerré el libro definitivamente.

_«Con más razón, los amigos se animan entre sí» _continuó la voz, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

_«Pero yo no quiero ser sólo su amiga» _pensé, molesta de que aquella voz supiese mis más profundos anhelos, entré en casa para dirigirme a mi habitación en busca de un poco de paz.

_«Será divertido ver el partido» _me repuso la vocecita.

_«Te repites» _le recriminé, mientras reparé que mi abuela y mi tío estaban conversando en la cocina.

_«¡Pero no deja de ser cierto!» _me respondió con un risuelo casi infantil en el timbre de su voz. Parecía que estuviera discutiendo con una niña pequeña que no entraba en razón.

—Sparrow, ¿te apetece acompañarme a hacer la compra? —preguntó de improviso tío Badger, tras salir de la cocina.

—Esto… sí… vale… —contesté desconcertada por el hilo de mis propios pensamientos—. Espérate que me vista y te acompaño.

No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. La voz que discrepaba siempre de mí, esa molesta voz que me daba la monserga con que fuera al partido, era una voz infantil. La voz de una niña no más mayor que la hermana de Josh, la pequeña Kylie. Mientras reflexionaba sobre esa revelación y me cambiaba de ropa en mi cuarto, sonaron los tambores y los cánticos por enésima vez. Pronuncié una maldición en español tras quedarme quieta oyendo ese sonido. Suresh me había explicado que para controlar lo que me ocurría debía entender el funcionamiento de mi don. Pero esos tambores no cesaron cuando aprendí a cerrar mi sentido.

Podía percibir el paso de las nubes y de las lluvias, así como trayecto del sol y de la luna y otras tantas cosas más. Y también podía dejar de sentir esas sensaciones igual que una persona cierra los ojos para dejar de ver o se tapa los oídos para dejar de oír. Pero los tambores y los cánticos no los podía callar.

«_¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Ir hasta donde sonaba esa música y pedirles que se callasen de una vez?»_

Antes de salir de mi habitación eché un vistazo a la gorra que me había regalado Josh. No sabía si llevármela o no. Posiblemente no me daría tiempo para ver el partido pero no iba a tenerla tirada en mi habitación sin darle un uso. La cogí finalmente y me dirigí a la furgoneta de mi tío.

—Annie —apostó el tío Badger mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Yo estaba tan distraída que no entendía qué es lo que estaba diciendo—. Apuesto por Anne —aclaró el tío Badger al ver mi expresión de desconcierto.

—Apuesto entonces por la abuela —jugué recobrando un poco el norte. Después de un rato mirando las nubes por la ventanilla, tío Badger empezó a hablar. Pero se le notaba que estaba forzando la conversación.

—Es de los Cubs, de los Chicago Cubs, ¿no? —me indicó haciéndome un gesto como señalándose la cabeza.

_«¿Es que todo el mundo conoce a los Chicago Cubs menos yo?» _asentí de manera perezosa y vi que tío Badger se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Hoy no jugaba un partido, el chico que te la regaló? —preguntó después de unos segundos incómodos. Yo empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros, pero sabía muy bien que a mi tío le desagradaban esos temas.

—Sí, ya habrá empezado —contesté, como si no le diera la más mínima importancia.

—Si quieres te puedo dejar cerca del campo de béisbol —se ofreció desinteresadamente. Yo le negué con la cabeza y pareció que se tranquilizó un poco, pero unos minutos después no pudo contenerse más.

—¿Te gusta ese chico? —preguntó con la misma sutileza que un elefante en estampida. Mi tío odiaba hablar de chicos, había acabado muy mal en las anteriores conversaciones que habíamos tenido, y ahora estaba tan nervioso que temblaba como un flan. Iba a soslayar el tema diciendo que entre Josh y yo no había nada, pero lo que salió de mi boca fue tan suave como su misma pregunta.

—¿Y a ti, te gusta mamá? —demandé, en Hopi, y casi enseguida me tapé la boca para intentar sin ningún éxito, callar mi ocurrencia. Mi tío desvió su mirada un segundo de la carretera, para mirarme con desconcierto.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —exclamó, aunque con la voz un poco tomada.

—¿Quieres a mamá? —pregunté en inglés. Ya puestos, de perdidos al río. Tío Badger tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, como la de un niño al que le hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura—. Os oí hablar la noche de Acción de Gracias y sé lo que hay entre ambos —añadí, me quedé mirando fijamente a través de la ventanilla, sin fijar la vista en ningún punto. Después hubo unos instantes en silencio, mientras mi tío intentaba encontrar la manera de capear ese temporal.

—¿Estás molesta? —preguntó, al cabo de un rato, en un tono calmado.

—Sí, estoy molesta —respondí aún con la mirada fija en el paisaje—. Pero estoy molesta porque intentasteis ocultármelo, no por que piense nada en contra de lo que tengáis —aclare volviendo mi rostro hacia él.

_«Es mejor no tener secretos» _opinaba siempre mi abuela y tenía toda la razón.

—Pensáis que soy una niña pequeña, que no puede entenderlo, pero sí que puedo.

—No sabíamos cómo te lo tomarías —respondió mientras estaba pendiente de la carretera.

—Para mí eres casi como mi padre —dije en un susurro, volviendo el rostro apenado de nuevo hacia la ventanilla. De improviso, tío Badger redujo la marcha del vehículo y lo detuvo a un lado de la carretera. Apagó el motor de la furgoneta y se giró hacia mí.

—¡Yo no soy tu padre! —prorrumpió con sequedad y mal genio. Me sorprendió su inesperada actitud jamás me había hablado de esa manera—. Mi hermano sí era tu padre —asentí con la cabeza, estupefacta, sin saber a qué venía eso—. Lo que siento por tu madre no tiene que ver nada con él, absolutamente nada —terminó diciendo, aunque estaba un poco alborotado, como si acabara de recordar algo que le hubiese agitado su corazón. Unos instantes después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de revelarme y se giró de nuevo mirando al frente.

—Al principio no la soportaba —comenzó a decir mi tío—, a tu madre —aclaró al notar mi curiosidad—. Cuando os mudasteis de Alburquerque, ella estaba sobresaltada por la muerte de Hare —continuó, encendiendo el motor de la furgoneta y empezando a conducir de nuevo rumbo a la ciudad—. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

_«Tampoco es que haya cambiado mucho con el tiempo» _pensé para mis adentros.

—Era normal ninguno nos esperábamos la muerte de Hare, nadie… —siguió diciendo aunque su voz estaba consternada—… y para colmo mi madre vino a meter las narices…

_«Sí, en eso es experta. Una maestra» _pensé, pero me callé dado que mi tío no solía hablar acerca de sus sentimientos.

—… y me encontré con mi hogar repleto de mujeres que no paraban de darme problemas —exclamó añadiendo una mueca burlona y mirándome —pero mi rostro reflejaba claramente que aquello no tenía ni pizca de gracia, y su mueca desapareció con un resignado suspiro—. Y poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a todo aquello: a tener que cuidarte, a ver a tu madre todas las mañanas, su temperamento, las discusiones que mantenía con tu abuela, su sonrisa… —continuó mientras conducía—… y una mañana, hace casi un año, me desperté preguntándome cómo sería mi vida si todo volviese a ser como antes de la muerte de tu padre —añadió casi para sí mismo.

_«No eres el único que se ha hecho esa pregunta» _pensé, mientras observaba su rostro.

—Y me di cuenta de que mi vida no sería la misma, estaría más vacía, sin todas vosotras —se emocionó mirándome por el rabillo del ojo—. Tu padre me dijo una vez que encontraría a una mujer con la que desearía pasar el resto de mi vida, y que echaría raíces. Como él la había encontrado —me explicó cambiando el tono, más animado al recordar a mi padre en vida—. Yo le decía que se equivocaba en eso, que no iba a seguir los mismos pasos que él —continuó sonriendo, con su mente rememorando tiempos pasados. Pero su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer de nuevo al recordar que mi padre estaba muerto y había tenido razón—. No soy tu padre, pero no es por que no quiera serlo.

Había estado tan absorta escuchándole, que no me percaté de que ya estábamos en el área metropolitana de Clovis. Y más concretamente al lado de las canchas deportivas de mi instituto.

—Te recogeré dentro de un par de horas, ¿vale? —exclamó con un tono más socarrón, abriéndome la puerta de la furgoneta y tendiéndome una encerrona—. ¡Que te diviertas!

_«Vería el partido. Lo quisiese o no» _pensé mientras me dirigía con paso vacilante, al campo de béisbol tras despedirme de mi tío.

_«¡Bien!» _proclamó la vocecita en Hopi, que una vez más se había salido con la suya. Me senté en las gradas observando el marcador de las carreras obtenidas. Resultó que el partido estaba mucho más avanzado de lo que me pensaba, iban por la octava entrada con un empate a cuatro carreras cada equipo.

—Strike tres —dictaminó el árbitro, tras el último fallo de uno de los bateadores de nuestro equipo. El siguiente bateador fue Josh, y yo no pude evitar pegar un bote del asiento. Me senté tranquilamente al ver que el resto de espectadores de nuestro equipo estaban más serenos. Pero en las otras gradas estaban más agitados. Estaban silbando y abucheando a nuestro bateador, a Josh.

—Strike uno —indicó el árbitro cuando Josh falló el primer intento y los abucheos de la otra grada fueron en aumento.

_«¡Por dios, no quiero mirar!» _pensé, mientras volvía a cuadrarse. Josh era bueno de lanzador, pero lo suyo no era el bateo. Ya había un jugador en la tercera base y sólo necesitaba conectar un golpe para que su compañero obtuviera una carrera.

—Ball uno —anunció el árbitro cuando el lanzador falló. Y aquello al menos hizo que el público del equipo visitante se callara un poco.

_«¡Anímale!» _me aconsejó la vocecita en Hopi, cuando se disponía a batear de nuevo.

—¡ÁNIMO JOSH! —bramé en español al levantarme de las gradas. Pero aquello tuvo el efecto contrario, Josh falló el golpe debido a mi distracción y nuestro entrenador se puso morado de rabia. Los espectadores de la otra grada en cambio estaban muy jocosos.

—Strike dos —sentenció el árbitro y yo me senté con el rostro más rojo que un tomate. No siempre acertaba esa vocecita infantil. Pero Josh había vuelto su rostro hacia las gradas y me lanzó un saludo, como si aquel fallo no hubiera tenido ninguna importancia.

Estaba de los nervios.

Si Josh fallaba otra vez, lo eliminarían y puede que perdieran el partido en la novena entrada. Todo por mi culpa. Así que tenía las manos aferradas al banquillo para evitar saltar del asiento. Mientras Josh se disponía a batear otra vez más, y…

…esta vez consiguió conectar un ligero golpe, salió a toda pastilla hacia las bases y su compañero completó una carrera. El resto de la entrada continuó cinco a cuatro, ganando nosotros. Hasta que al final comenzó la novena entrada y Josh se puso de lanzador.

A mí nunca me había gustado el béisbol, debido a que no entendía algunas de sus reglas, pero era indiscutible porqué el entrenador le había escogido como lanzador titular. La novena entrada apenas duró doce minutos más sin que el marcador de moviera de cinco a cuatro ganando.

—Strike tres —sentenció el árbitro al tercer bateador del equipo contrario, y en ese momento sí pegué un bote del asiento. Habíamos ganado el partido al fin, después de tanta angustia.

_«Te dije que te ibas a divertir» _soltó eufórica la voz infantil.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —me saludó Josh tras abandonar los vestuarios veinte minutos después. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque no sabía exactamente si era por mi presencia o por haber ganado el partido.

—Es que pasaba por aquí —solté una mentirijilla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Como me había perdido casi todo el partido, Josh decidió hacerme un resumen elaborado, y concienzudo, entrada por entrada. Yo intentaba seguir sus explicaciones lo mejor que podía. No lograba entender cómo podía acordarse de todas las jugadas que se habían realizado en el partido.

_«Si le pusiese tanto empeño al español como al béisbol, lo aprobaría sobradamente» _pensé, mientras seguía atendiendo a su exposición. Un buen rato después (aunque me pareció muchísimo menos) regresó mi tío para recogerme.

—Si quieres te acercamos a tu casa —se ofreció tío Badger, viendo la desilusión marcada en mi rostro. Josh aceptó tras hacer una llamada a su padre, para que no le recogiera al salir de la fábrica. Y continuó hablando sobre las vacaciones en Chicago y el partido de los Cubs que había visto. Pero tras ver que me estaba distrayendo con el pasar de los postes de la luz, debido a mi aburrimiento, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Ha hecho un tiempo estupendo, tal y como dijiste —apuntó retomando el desliz que había cometido el día de antes. Y yo me puse tensa al darme cuenta que Josh estaba observándome atentamente—. ¿Qué tiempo crees que va hacer mañana?

—No lo sé —mentí, fingiendo que estaba mirando las nubes pasar. Cuando no me hacía falta verlas con los ojos para saber que estaban ahí. Josh estaba a punto de abrir la boca para insistir cuando mi tío me echó una mano.

—¿Crees que los Cubs ganaran la Liga, este año? —preguntó, desviando la conversación de nuevo al béisbol. Luego se pusieron a hablar de los jugadores preferidos de la temporada hasta que finalmente le dejamos en su casa. Solté un hondo suspiro después de que hubiera pasado el peligro.

_«Espero que acabe olvidándolo» _deseé mientras recorríamos el trayecto de la granja de los McKencie a la nuestra.

—¿Te gusta ese chico? —preguntó mi tío, aunque apenas parecía una pregunta. Al parecer tío Badger no había terminado con el tema, sólo lo había dejado en barbecho.

—Sí, un poco —admití finalmente, ya sin armas con las que contraatacar—. Pero no se lo digas a mamá, me lo espantaría —le supliqué recordando a los dos chicos anteriores que me habían gustado.

—Descuida, mis labios están sellados —respondió expresivamente, haciendo un gesto como de cerrar una cremallera en su boca.

No entendía en aquel momento por qué mi tío me dio el sermón de antes. Para mí él había ocupado el puesto de mi padre en mi corazón cuando murió. No sólo era mi confidente. A menudo hablaba conmigo en los mismos términos, como si fuera una adulta. Y por eso le apreciaba mucho.

—Te pareces mucho a él —dije con la mente deambulando por esos pensamientos, cuando el contorno de nuestro hogar estaba perfilándose.

—¿Al vecino? —preguntó extrañado, desviando un segundo la vista hacia mí.

—No, a mi padre —aclaré mientras miraba el camino que había por delante—. Ambos sabíais lo que queríais.

Mi tío me echó un vistazo tras aparcar en la cochera y exclamó después de apagar el motor del coche—. Sólo que yo tenía los pies en la tierra y mi mayor deseo era tener mi propia parcela. Y tu padre siempre tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y en el cielo.

—No hay nada malo en desear ser humilde —opiné dándole la razón—. Te gusta cultivar plantas —mi tío tenía la suerte de poder hacer algo que deseaba. Una suerte que yo no iba a compartir.

—Sé algunas cosas de las plantas —puntualizó desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo de la furgoneta—. Que no es lo mismo.

—Creo que la abuela también sospecha lo vuestro —le avisé, mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada. Aunque la verdad es que un secreto así no podía ocultarse fácilmente en un caserón tan pequeño.

—No, no lo sospecha —me llevó la contraria—. Lo sabe, seguramente desde antes que yo mismo —rectificó mientras me dirigía una mirada alegre.

Al entrar en casa nos encontramos con que nuestra apuesta, que teníamos completamente olvidada, la habíamos fallado ambos. Mamá estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y tío Badger se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme.

—¿Qué tal habéis pasado la tar…? —comenzó a decir mamá, pero le cortó la frase el dulce beso que le daba mi tío al rodearla de la cintura—. ¿Pero qué haces…? —comenzó a decir tras desembarazarse avergonzada del beso, mamá me dirigió una mirada cohibida. Pero en mi rostro no había ningún signo de sorpresa y ella arrugó el ceño sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Annie, nos han descubierto —explicó con una media sonrisa, tío Badger.


	6. Un San Valentín Imprevisto

**Capítulo Seis:  
"Un San Valentín Imprevisto"**

El invierno se iba instalando en Clovis, aunque la rutina diaria se había vuelto más agradable. Por un lado mamá y mi tío ya no mantenían en secreto su relación. Aunque las primeras semanas a mamá se la veía un poco vacilante delante de mi abuela o de mí. Pero después de esa etapa de incertidumbre y titubeos, parecía que mi tío y mamá llevasen toda la vida juntos. Y dado que ahora compartían el mismo dormitorio, me acabé instalando en el cuarto desalojado de mi tío. Disfruté, por fin, de una habitación más grande y con una ventana que daba al atardecer.

Por otro lado estaban mis progresos en el control de mi habilidad. Suresh me había asegurado que una vez mi cerebro se adaptase a ese 'sentido' dejaría por fin de dolerme la cabeza. Pero en eso se había equivocado. El dolor de cabeza continuaba y lo único que había cambiado era su alcance, parecía que estuviese creciendo a pasos agigantados. En mis primeros intentos podía percibir el entorno que rodeaba los terrenos de tío Badger cuando me hundía en ese estado que no era ni vigilia ni sueño.

Así pues, dos meses después, mi sentido se había agrandado más de lo que hubiese creído posible. Podía percibir cualquier fenómeno atmosférico, que hubiera sucedido, que estuviera sucediendo o que fuera a suceder en todo el condado de Curry. Y yo me preguntaba, inquieta, cuál era mi límite.

Además Josh y yo nos veíamos más a menudo, en los partidos que disputaba. Había 'descubierto' que sí me gustaba un poco el béisbol o al menos cómo jugaba el lanzador titular de nuestro equipo. Ahora pasábamos más tiempo hablando al final de las clases sobre los futuros partidos. Él se tomaba la revancha (por los cientos de veces que le había corregido en las clases de español) y me explicaba, una a una, todas las reglas del béisbol para mi suplicio.

Pero era un martirio que no me importaba soportar por tal de estar al lado suyo. Y así pasé el mejor invierno que había tenido hasta el momento: entre los partidos de béisbol, mis avances en el control de mi 'don' y la relación entre mamá y tío Badger.

Pero a mediados de febrero volvió a suceder. Volví a soñar esa pesadilla que hacía meses que tenía olvidada. Sólo que esta vez era diferente, muy diferente. No estaba en aquel puerto a orillas de ese mar desconocido, sino en una especie de paseo marítimo. El vendaval de fondo azotaba las costas con toda su fuerza mientras avanzaba acompañada de una figura.

—Creo que me equivoqué al traerte —me gritó a través del sonido del viento y de la lluvia que caía a cantaros.

—Usted no lo entiende —le respondí alzando la voz por encima de aquel estruendo—. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

La figura agitaba la cabeza (como desechando la idea de contravenirme) y seguía avanzando junto a mí a pesar del fuerte viento. Después de andar un buen tramo se detuvo mirando a los lados, mientras yo me ajustaba el chubasquero para poder soportar mejor el viento.

—Molly dijo que los últimos se encontraban en el puerto, al final del paseo marítimo —dijo la figura, que reconocí en ese instante como Suresh, por la mención de Molly.

_«¿Qué hacía Suresh en mi sueño?» _pensé mientras que mi 'yo' del sueño imitaba a Suresh y no hacía otra cosa que examinar el final de ese paseo marítimo y el puerto. Después de unos instantes me paré en seco y dejé de buscar a mí alrededor.

—Esto lo he soñado —exclamé casi en un susurro que apenas pude oír debido al viento. Suresh me echó un vistazo e hizo señales de no haber oído lo último que había pronunciado—. Suresh, esto ya lo he vivido —le explique gritando a pleno pulmón—, ahora deberían de aparecer… —continué, pero una voz a través de la galerna nos llamó.

—¡SPARROW! —gritó una figura, acompañada de otras tres, que salía de una calle aledaña al paseo marítimo. A pesar de que se acercaron a nuestra posición, seguía sin poder ver las caras de ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con un tono histérico a la figura que había pronunciado mi nombre, con la mirada fija en su opaco rostro.

—Te equivocas —me replicó alzando la voz por encima del temporal—. No tienes porque hacer tu camino sola.

—Esto es peligroso —le reprendí severamente a aquella misteriosa figura, mientras Suresh estaba hablando con los otros—. ¡No tenías que haber venido!

—¡Sparrow, tenemos que salir de aquí! —vociferó Suresh al notar que los vientos se estaban haciendo imposibles de aguantar y hizo señas a las otras figuras para que le acompañasen.

—¡Iros! ¡Evacuad a los que podáis! —les ordené a Suresh y a los demás que estaban en el puerto mientras avanzaba decididamente. Suresh hizo un amago de quedarse, pero finalmente ayudó a las otras figuras a salir ahí. Una última figura se quedó a mi lado, era el desconocido que había gritado mi nombre.

—Sparrow —suplicó con el rostro vuelto hacia mí para que me fuese con él.

—¡Veté! —le grité con todas mis fuerzas a través de la ventisca, sin mirarle al rostro. Finalmente se marchó en busca de Suresh dejándome a solas. Y una vez más me encontraba enfrente del mar a la espera de algo que parecía imparable y demoledor, algo que hacía que me sintiese igual que si cayera al vacío, pero el sonido de las anteriores veces no llegó…

—Sparrow, despierta que vas a llegar tarde —oí la voz de mi madre que me despertaba con una mano, meciéndome.

—¿Eh…? ¿Qué…? —logré articular a medida que me despertaba con un dolor de cabeza tremendo y miraba alrededor sin reconocer mi nueva habitación—. ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté mirando el reloj de la mesita. Abrí los ojos de par en par y brinqué de la cama.

_«¡Dios mío, me he quedado dormida!» _me dirigí a toda prisa al cuarto de baño para pegarme una ducha rápida. Y mientras me estaba aseando me pregunté porqué no me había despertado a tiempo. Llevaba semanas sin usar el despertador, siempre me adelantaba a la hora en que sonaba debido a mi poder. Sabía exactamente el momento en que amanecía y anochecía, pero aquella pesadilla me había trastocado todo y ahora estaba totalmente apurada de tiempo. Me vestí a toda velocidad y bajé al comedor para zaparme el desayuno en dos bocados.

—Afta luefo —me despedí de mi tío y de mi abuela con una tostada en la boca, cogí la mochila y me metí en el coche de mamá casi lanzándome propulsada por una cañón.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿no crees? —me preguntó mamá con un brillo alegre en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. Pero el paisaje que se veía a través del cristal estaba bastante nublado y muy frío.

_«¿Qué mosca le ha picado?» _pensé mientras agitaba la cabeza y me ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Últimamente el humor de mamá había cambiado bastante. Se había tranquilizado y templado los ánimos, pero mientras conducía hacia el instituto tenía un optimismo que rayaba mi desesperación.

La cabeza me siguió doliendo hasta que finalmente llegamos al instituto y el timbre de llamada me rompió un poco más los tímpanos. Tras entrar en la primera clase, de biología para más inri, con la cabeza como una zambomba, pude reposar un poco. Pero después de los primeros cinco minutos de clase empecé a despistarme y retomé el recuerdo de la dichosa pesadilla.

Mientras el profesor explicaba la teoría de la evolución de Darwin, yo me di cuenta de un detalle que se me había escapado en los dos anteriores sueños. Algo había cambiado en mi sueño y ese algo era yo. Ahora entendía porque no veía las caras de los individuos del sueño. No estaba viéndoles y oyéndoles a través de un vendaval. Sino que estaba _sintiéndoles a través del vendaval _de mi sueño. De la misma manera que sentía el vuelo de los pájaros y el retumbar de los truenos, a través de los vientos.

_«No, no puede ser» _pero no dejaba de ser cierto que ese sueño lo había tenido a través de mi 'otro' sentido. Ese sentido que no era ni vista, ni oído, ni tacto, ni olfato, ni gusto, sino una mezcla de todos a la vez. Así debía de sentirse un ciego de nacimiento que soñase por primera vez con una imagen. Por eso no podía reconocer a nadie en esa pesadilla…

_«¿Pero por qué debería reconocer a alguien?» _me pregunté mientras el profesor de biología seguía dando clase. Sólo era una absurda pesadilla, nada más. Hasta que me acordé de lo que mi 'yo' del sueño había dicho:

—Esto lo he soñado...

_«¿Es que acaso había visto el futuro?» _recapacité.

No, era imposible.

Completamente imposible, para mí al menos. Era capaz de sentir el paso de sol, de la luna, de las nubes y de los vientos. Pero aquellas señales no tenían nada que ver con el futuro de las personas.

_«¿Estas segura?» _sonó la voz infantil que hablaba en Hopi, desde el fondo de mi cabeza.

—Señorita Redhouse, ¿le aburre esta clase? —preguntó por sorpresa el profesor al pillarme cabeceando. Me incorporé un poco en el asiento y negué con la cabeza, mientras mis mejillas empezaban a ponerse coloradas.

—Entonces no le importaría contestar una sencilla pregunta —dijo el profesor poniéndose delante de la pizarra y mirándome con autoridad. Yo no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho el profesor desde el comienzo de la clase y estaba muy nerviosa—. ¿Qué animal de las islas Galápagos, usó Charles Darwin para iniciar su teoría del origen de las especies?

Estaba totalmente claro que el profesor acababa de exponer aquello y me había pillado por completo desprevenida. Los segundos pasaban mientras mis compañeros de clase me lanzaban miradas de burla. Pero el libro de Chandra Suresh acudió en mi ayuda y recordé una reseña que relacionaba las migraciones de ciertos pájaros y su evolución. Darwin había esbozado su teoría observando…

—Pinzones, fueron pinzones —respondí con la voz un poco afónica, viendo como el profesor se le quitaba su expresión de superioridad en el mismo instante que sonaba el timbre del final de la clase. Salí de clase dirigiéndome a mi taquilla con la cabeza llena de pinzones y pesadillas ominosas. Junto a mi estaba Zoe hablándome del desplante que le acababa de hacer al profesor.

—Tenías que haberle visto la cara cuando se ha dado la vuelta —estaba toda alucinada—. Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al cora… —de repente se calló a media frase y se detuvo en seco, mirando en una dirección. Yo seguí sus ojos vista hasta nuestras taquillas, donde había algo rectangular de color rosa pegado. Me acerqué extrañada y lo despegué con cuidado, mientras observaba el corazoncito rojo que había dibujado.

_«¡Hoy es San Valentín!»_ recordé de golpe la fecha que era ese día y del buen humor de mi madre.

—Eres el sol que me alumbra en la oscuridad —leí la nota escrita en español, del interior de la tarjeta.

—¡Genial! ¡Jo, que suerte! —exclamó Zoe, a mi lado, tras coger la tarjeta y leerla.

—¡Vamos! ¡San Valentín es un engaño de los grandes almacenes! —le contesté, aunque no sin volver a coger la tarjeta para leerla de nuevo.

—¿Quién dice eso? —preguntó Zoe cruzándose de brazos y mirando la tarjetita con ojos dulces.

—Tú —le recriminé su inesperada actitud—. Lo dices todos los años.

—Esto no es lo mismo —replicó hipócritamente abriendo su taquilla y mirándome de reojo—. Al final parece ser que has encontrado tú príncipe azul, ranita encantada —se burló de mí mezclando los cuentos clásicos a su manera.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, apartando con una mano la cara de Zoe, mientras ella hacía morritos con la boca en plan de guasa.

—Me refiero a Josh McKencie —contestó mirándome descaradamente y señalando la tarjeta—. ¡Venga ya! ¡Te has tenido que dar cuenta de cómo te mira! —saltó frenética al ver mi expresión de curiosidad en el rostro. Y yo me aparté de su escrutinio mientras guardaba el libro de biología y sacaba el de la siguiente asignatura.

No me habría dado cuenta de que era San Valentín, si no hubiese sido por aquella tarjeta. Tal vez habría acabado viendo a algunas parejas dándose esas ridículas tarjetas y me habría percatado. Pero como a mí nunca me regalaban ninguna no solía prestar mucha atención al catorce de febrero. Para mí no habría sido más que otro miércoles cualquiera.

_«Son bobadas de Zoe» _razoné.

Era verdad que Josh a menudo se me quedaba mirando fijamente cuando dábamos tutoría o hablábamos de algún tema. Pero no era la única persona con la que lo hacía. Tenía esa singularidad de mirar a los ojos a las personas con las que hablaba, sin importarle lo que pensasen de él. Podía parecer atrevido o insolente por esa actitud, pero no lo era en absoluto.

Así que me pasé las siguientes horas echando vistazos una y otra vez a la tarjeta, en medio de las clases. Casi sin atender a los profesores y releyendo, una y otra vez, aquellas palabras escritas, buscando algún otro significado.

_«¿Josh se había enamorado de mí el día que nos conocimos, el día del eclipse de sol?» _me pregunté al ver aquella tarjeta con aquella dedicatoria tan evidente. Aunque visto de otro modo tal vez sólo quería darme las gracias por todo lo que le había ayudado desde que nos conocimos esa tarde. Aquella tarde que compartimos, en la que el sol dejó de brillar.

Y así pasaron las clases a la velocidad de un tifón, a medida que me iba haciendo más y más ilusiones, contagiándome con los ánimos de Zoe. Hasta que llegó el final de las clases.

—Ahí tienes a tu príncipe azul —dijo en broma Zoe mientras estábamos en las taquillas. Señalaba con la mirada el fondo del pasillo por el cual se acercaba Josh.

—No me dejes sola —le imploré a Zoe, al ver que hacía una tentativa de marcharse. Josh venía como todos los días que me acompañaba a la parada del autobús, al terminar las clases.

Y a medida que se acercaba vi la expresión de mi rostro lleno de júbilo me correspondió con una mirada igual de alegre.

—Hola —le saludé con la mirada fija en sus tiernos ojos azul cielo. Pero sus ojos se habían fijado en la tarjeta de San Valentín que tenía en las manos y no en mi rostro.

—¿Es una tarjeta de San Valentín? —preguntó con la mirada aún prendada en aquel trozo de cartón, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza sin comprender nada. Noté un nudo en el estomago al ver el desconsuelo que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, que parecían haberse nublado y oscurecido.

_«¡No me la había regalado Josh!» _me di cuenta.

—Me alegro por ti —alzó un poco el rostro y sonrió un poco. Pero no sostenía la mirada conmigo por primera vez y tampoco su sonrisa era totalmente sincera—. Lo siento pero tengo que recoger un libro de la biblioteca —se excusó finalmente de nosotras. Me había quedado paralizada, observando el pasillo por el que Josh se había marchado, con la tarjeta en la mano. Y Zoe estaba totalmente pasmada por lo que había sucedido.

—¡Ay va, mi madre! —logró articular Zoe cuando recuperó el habla—. Estaba segura de que era él quien te la había regalado —añadió mirándome a la cara. Pero yo sólo tenía ojos para la tarjeta que acababa de estropearme el día por completo. Solté una maldición en español y tiré aquel trozo de cartulina rosada en la papelera más cercana, mientras avanzaba hacia la salida hecha un basilisco.

—¿Pero que haces? —inquirió Zoe mientras recogía la maldita tarjeta y se dirigía conmigo a la salida—. Alguien te la habrá regalado, ¿es que no quieres saber quien es? —argumentó mientras la sostenía delante de mis ojos.

_«Sí, me encantaría saber quien es» _pensé irónicamente. Quería saber quien había sido para mandarle a freír espárragos, por haber arruinado las ilusiones que me había creado en este día. _«¡Ojalá le parta un rayo!» _le maldije con una rabia que casi no podía contener que estaba haciendo que me acalorase. Y justo en el momento en el que salíamos del instituto por la puerta principal… empezó a llover a cantaros tras el retumbar de un trueno.

—No, no puede ser —exclamé estupefacta, contemplando el cielo totalmente nublado y notando como el aguacero me estaba empapando aplacándome los ánimos.

_«¡Pues sí va a ser!» _bromeó insolentemente la voz que provenía del fondo de mi cabeza, que esta vez no me había avisado de nada. Empezaba a odiar con toda mi alma el día de San Valentín, a medida que la lluvia me calaba hasta los huesos y me preguntaba como no había advertido la llegada de este chaparrón. Un bocinazo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y eché un vistazo a la parada del autobús. Pero en vez del coche de mamá me encontré con la maltrecha furgoneta de mi tío.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Zoe de mí con la tarjeta en la mano tras ponerse a cubierto en la entrada del instituto.

—¿Por qué no ha venido mamá? —pregunté extrañada a mi tío después de entrar en la furgoneta y abrocharme el cinturón.

—Tenía cita con el medico —contestó sobriamente, mientras me echaba un vistazo de arriba abajo viendo que estaba con la ropa chorreando—. ¿Te has olvidado del paraguas? —preguntó con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

—Hoy no iba a llover —exclamé abochornada en mi defensa. Estaba casi completamente segura de que hoy no iba a haber precipitaciones. Pero no podía evitar mirar al cielo y poner cara de malas pulgas. Igual que a quién le falta la ultima pieza de un puzzle y no la encuentra en la caja del juego.

Suresh me había asegurado que estos poderes no eran cien por cien fiables. Que podían afectarles las emociones, los sentimientos y los recuerdos.

_«No sabe cuanta razón tenía al decirlo» _concluí mientras recordaba la cara de tristeza de Josh y se me revolvía el estomago de rabia por el dichoso día de San Valentín. No le tenía que haber hecho caso a Zoe, viendo falsos espejismos. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que Josh nunca me hubiera dejado una carta anónima en la taquilla. Si él hubiera decidido celebrar el día de San Valentín conmigo, habría sido más sincero y más claro.

Me lo habría dicho en persona y con palabras. Tal vez eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando acudió a mi taquilla. Pero ahora no había manera de saberlo. Josh había visto esa tarjeta y debió de pensar…

_«¿Qué es lo que pensó? ¿Qué era yo para él?» _me exasperé.

Deseaba saber qué le pasó por su mente en el momento en el que me vio aquella tarjeta en mis manos. Porque Zoe tal vez se había equivocado en lo de la tarjeta pero tenía razón en todo lo demás. Josh y yo habíamos conectado de una manera especial, tal vez no como pareja. Pero había algo, un no-se-qué, que nos unía.

Creo que ese algo era la confianza.

_«¡Sí, eso debía de ser!»_ El hecho de saber que hay una persona que te comprende y que está a tu lado. _«Pero todo eso podía echarse al traste debido al día de hoy»_ medité casi a la llegada de casa. Y por nada del mundo quería perder aquello que compartíamos Josh y yo. Al cruzar la puerta de casa me encontré con una escena que no esperaba de mamá en absoluto. Estaba en el recibidor aguardando expectantemente la llegada de mi tío.

Nunca habría pensado que mamá fuese tan romántica, pero ahí estaba plantada con el rostro que casi brillaba de rubor. Mi tío le correspondió la mirada al tiempo que mi madre daba un ligero cabeceo, como afirmando algo que se habían dicho entre ellos antes. Y él le daba un tierno beso como no había visto en el mes que llevaban al descubierto.

_«Lo que me faltaba por ver» _rezongué con hastío, mientras subía las escaleras para quitarme la ropa que tenía empapada y darme una ducha tibia. Horas más tarde, con la lluvia todavía golpeando mi ventana, intentaba leer el libro de _Activating Evolution _sin ningún éxito. No dejaba de repasar lo que me había ocurrido en todo el día.

—Tienes demasiados problemas en la cabeza —me sobresaltó la voz de mi abuela desde el quicio de la puerta—. Eres igualita que tu padre a su edad, le das mil vueltas a todo —añadió acercándose al cabecero de la cama y posando tiernamente su brazo sobre mi hombro mientras se sentaba.

—No me pasa nada abuela —exclamé cerrando el libro y miré su rostro surcado por los años—. Es sólo que no he visto venir este día —añadí quedamente, incorporándome un poco y señalando con la mirada la ventana azotada por la lluvia. Aunque el menor de mis problemas era ese error. En cambio mi abuela no parecía tan sorprendida como mi tío.

—Eso es porque tienes muchas distracciones, no sabes qué es lo que quieres —me dio ánimos con un abrazo—. Cuando lo sepas, todo ira a mejor. Te lo prometo —añadió cuando salíamos de la habitación para cenar.

Pero la cena era extrañamente silenciosa. Mamá y tío Badger no paraban de lanzarse miraditas en silencio. Y mi abuela, que estaba a mi lado, también esta mirando alternativamente entre uno y otro. Mientras que yo no tenía ánimos de soportar sus intrigas, apenas ya para hablar siquiera. Deseaba que acabase lo más rápido ese día.

Cuando ya casi estábamos a punto de terminar de cenar, mi abuela miró con urgencia a mi madre y abrió la boca para romper el silencio tan incómodo. Pero mamá se adelantó más veloz que ella.

—Sparrow, tengo algo que decirte —dijo precipitadamente mamá. Aquellas palabras tan sencillas hicieron que un escalofrío me recorriera por el estomago, como si acabara de recordar una mala pesadilla hace tiempo ya olvidada.

Un viejo presagio de una mala noticia.

Mamá dirigió una mirada a tío Badger y él le correspondió cogiéndole de la mano. Pero yo seguía con esa angustia en el cuerpo porque el día podía ponerse peor aún. Y la inusitada serenidad que mostraba el rostro de mi madre me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Es una noticia importante que queríamos decirte ambos —continuó, mientras acariciaba la mano de tío Badger y volvía a mirarle de nuevo, como reuniendo fuerzas para continuar—. Sabemos que eres lo suficiente adulta para comprender lo nues…

—¡Por todos los Kachina! ¡Dilo de una vez! —espetó repentinamente mi abuela, que se estaba contagiando de mis nervios por tanto misterio.

—Estamos embarazados —contestó deprisa y corriendo tío Badger ante el asalto verbal de mi abuela—. Quiero decir que ella… que yo… que nosotros… —farfullaba tío Badger intentando explicarse.

—Voy a tener un bebé —explicó llanamente mamá mirándome a los ojos, como esperando ver algún signo de rechazo por mi parte—. Y queríamos que lo supieras.

—Eso es maravilloso, mamá —le felicité cuando recupere el habla, tras soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que no eran malas noticias. Le cogí de la otra mano y sonreí sinceramente.

_«¡Que bien!» _dijo animada la vocecita infantil en mi cabeza cuando continuamos cenando. Mi abuela empezó a dar ideas para ponerle nombre al bebé, mientras que tío Badger hablaba de acondicionar mi antiguo cuarto. Yo escuchaba todo aquello con consuelo, recuperando un poco de ánimo con la buena nueva.

Tiempo después, cuando ya había dado las buenas noches a todos y estaba a punto de irme a dormir, me quedé contemplando la fotografía familiar que mamá me había regalado por navidades. Pensaba en el nuevo miembro de la familia y en los hermanos de Josh que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le provocaban.

Pero volvieron a sonar los tambores y cánticos que procedían de algún lejano lugar al que no quería ir. Como un recordatorio molesto de que mi vida no podía ser normal, por muchos momentos de felicidad que tuviese.

—¡Callaos! —pronuncié en voz alta girándome en la dirección de donde provenía aquel sonido. Segundos después reinó de nuevo el silencio en la habitación y me acosté en la cama intentando olvidar lo peor de este día. Sólo deseaba tener un poco de 'normalidad' en mi vida, como antes de descubrir mi poder. Sin obstáculos, ni secretos, ni pesadillas, ni destinos pronosticados que fueran a cumplirse.


	7. Recuerdos Importantes

**Capítulo Siete:  
"Recuerdos Importantes"**

[…]Existe un viejo proverbio chino que dice: "El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa se puede sentir al otro lado del mundo". Cada acción tiene su reacción, absolutamente todo tiene consecuencias, y un origen, aunque los desconozcamos.

Esto viene a significar que en sistemas complejos, tales como la meteorología, la bolsa de valores o la evolución, es casi imposible predecir con seguridad los fenómenos por acontecer, debido al inconmensurable número de elementos que lo conforman. Como si se tratase de una gigantesca urdimbre tejida capa sobre capa.

Sería casi imposible, pero no imposible del todo. ¿Y si pudiéramos ser conscientes de esos elementos y comprender cómo están relacionados? ¿Podríamos presagiar lo que está por suceder? ¿Tal vez evitarlo, o cambiarlo? ¿O incluso ser los arquitectos de nuestro propio destino?[…]

—Sparrow ¿me puedes echar una mano? —me interrumpió mamá, mientras estaba leyendo el último capítulo del libro de Chandra Suresh. Llevaba ojeándomelo desde hacía casi tres meses y me faltaban apenas unas pocas páginas para terminarlo, pero lo dejé rápidamente para ayudarla—. Guardamos algunas cosas de cuando eras bebé en el desván —dijo mamá mientras subíamos por las escaleras y la seguía a sus espaldas—. Tal vez aún puedan aprovecharse.

El desván contenía una surtida colección de muebles medio rotos, libros ya leídos, álbumes de fotos ajadas y todo un repertorio de regalos abandonados al polvo, casi todo de mi tío o de mi madre.

_«Ya sé de dónde he heredado mi dejadez» _pensé acordándome de mi caótica habitación, que siempre estaba por ordenar. Y me puse a la tarea de rebuscar entre ese enredo de trastos.

—¿Podríamos dársela a otro niño? —le pregunté a mamá cuando encontramos mi antigua bicicleta, pensando en los hermanos pequeños de Josh. Mamá hizo un gesto de asentimiento aunque parecía reacia a la idea. Pero era una lástima que se quedara allí cogiendo polvo, estaba en buenas condiciones para llevar tantos años en el desván—. ¿Quién me enseño a montar? —le pregunté después de unos minutos intentándolo recordar.

—Hare —me contestó parcamente con la mirada perdida en una montaña de libros de mi tío—. Te la regaló por navidades y no descansó hasta que aprendiste —añadió quitando y poniendo libros de un sitio a otro, removiendo hasta llegar al fondo—. Aquí está —exclamó con un tono triunfal cuando sacó algo verde. Al acercarlo a la luz de la entrada reconocí la mantita que me había pertenecido en mi infancia. Pero yo estaba distraída rebuscando entre los álbumes de mis padres. Esta era otra cosa que había heredado de mi madre: la increíble capacidad de irme por las ramas y desviarme de mis deberes.

—¿Por qué no hay ni una sola foto de vuestra boda? —le interrogué después de revisar casi todos los volúmenes que había en el rincón que estaba examinando.

—Bueno… Eh… Esto… Verás… Es un poco difícil de explicarlo —comentó con un tono dubitativo e intentó escapar de mi atenta mirada—. Sólo hay una foto de nuestra boda —continuó mientras se acercaba hacia mí y rebuscaba en uno de los volúmenes que ya había revisado—. Esta es —dijo sacando la imagen de debajo de una de mis fotos de cumpleaños y tendiéndomela en la mano. En ella aparecían papá y mamá vestidos elegantemente besándose delante de un altar presidido… ¿Por Elvis Presley?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una broma? —exclamé acercando la foto hacia el foco de luz del desván, pero no me había equivocado en mi primer examen.

—Nos casamos en una capilla de Las Vegas —sonrió disimuladamente y miró de nuevo la foto que tenía en mis manos—. Tu padre y yo volamos a Nevada en el 'Gorrión' cuando lo compró. Y me propuso matrimonio en el pleno vuelo —dijo cogiendo la instantánea de nuevo para verla. Me quedé con la boca abierta ante semejante descubrimiento, mirando la foto en la que aparecía el imitador de Elvis oficiando la ceremonia—. Hasta que la muerte nos separe —recitó mamá casi para sí misma y me miró a los ojos devolviéndomela. Mi padre no se parecía en nada al chico de mi edad que describía mi abuela, indeciso y tímido. Parecía que fueran dos personas totalmente distintas.

_«¡Desearía tener tanta convicción como él!» _pensé, mirando aquella foto de mis padres.

—¡Vaya! de esta no me acordaba —señaló mamá otra foto olvidándose, igual que yo, de la tarea a la que habíamos venido—. Es de cuando fuimos a Mesa Verde, en Colorado, cuando tenías siete años. Te llevamos para que vieses la danza de la serpiente, y conocieses a tus tíos-abuelos —sacó la foto de detrás del protector y me la mostró más de cerca. En ella aparecía yo subida a los hombros de mi padre. Tenía mi largo pelo recogido en dos trenzas y le sacaba la lengua haciendo un guiño a quien estuviera tomando la foto, seguramente a mamá.

Pero aquellas imágenes no me evocaban ningún recuerdo, me reconocía en ellas porque mis ojos seguían siendo los mismos, un color marrón claro que destacaba a primera vista. Sin embargo no me acordaba de ningún viaje que hiciésemos ese verano, ni de haber presenciado alguna vez la danza de la serpiente.

Mamá seguía repasando ese viejo álbum, mientras yo me disponía a continuar. Pero a medida que sacaba más y más trastos, me quedé mirando fijamente la mantita que mamá había hallado.

—¿Por qué verde? —pregunté alzando la prenda del montón de ropa de bebé, estaba sorprendida por la insólita elección del color de esa prenda. Mamá dejó el volumen que tenía en sus manos, mirándome.

—Tu padre fue el que la compró —explicó acercándose para cogerla, y frotar ligeramente una mancha negra que tenía en un borde—. Supongo que pensaba en la posibilidad de que yo tuviera más hijos y escogió este color en vez del típico rosa o azul —razonó mirando con desgana, la dichosa mancha oscura que aún persistía.

—¿Es que querías tener más hijos? —pregunté sorprendida. Me acordaba de pocas cosas de mis padres antes del accidente. Pero siempre había pensado que no tenían en sus planes tener más hijos.

—No, no lo sé —contestó mamá mirándome de reojo y metiendo la mantita en una bolsa—. Sólo digo que a tu padre le gustaban las sorpresas. Por eso no quería que se supiese si eras niño o niña.

_«¡Sí, pues fui una gran sorpresa!» _pensé recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido Suresh y yo sobre mi insólita herencia. Sobre lo que había heredado de mis padres.

_«¿Y si el futuro bebé también era una 'sorpresa' como yo?» _medité con temor. Podía ocurrir de nuevo, otro 'bicho raro' en la familia. Tío Badger podía tener lo mismo que mi padre en su sangre.

—Mamá, tengo algo que decirte… —comencé a explicarle lo que me había contado Suresh, sobre estos 'dones' y su legado. Mamá escuchaba bastante tranquila, atendiendo a las explicaciones que le iba dando—… Quiero decir que puede volver a repetirse, o tal vez no —añadí al final intentando poner algo de optimismo en mi discurso.

—Estoy segura de que será como tú, muy especial —comentó ella tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a un rincón del desván en donde asomaba algo con patas de madera—. No me importa. Cuando era más joven tenía miedo de estas cosas. Miedo de no ser una buena madre para ti —se explicó, retirando una lona de la vieja cuna y haciéndome un gesto para que fuese con ella —Pero he demostrado de sobra que soy una buena madre, ¿no? —preguntó mirando atentamente la vieja cuna. Asentí con la cabeza mientras examinábamos ambas aquella antigualla.

—Está podrida habrá que comprar una nueva —señalé una de las patas que había acumulado bastante humedad y mamá chasqueó la lengua mostrando su desagrado.

—¿Qué desearías que fuera, niño o niña? —preguntó volviéndose de improviso hacia mí y pasándose la mano sobre el vientre que apenas abultaba.

—Me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa —respondí imitando a mi fallecido padre. Sabía que tío Badger deseaba que fuera niño, para equilibrar un poco la balanza en el caserón. Y mi abuela ya tenía en mente un montón de nombres Hopi de niña, por lo que se avecinaba otra 'batalla' con mi abuelo materno. Pero no me importaba ese detalle en particular. Me preocupaba más que se pareciese a mí.

_«Tal vez le pueda ayudar cuando se manifieste su don» _pensé con determinación mientras seguíamos metiendo ropa de bebé en las bolsas. A pesar de que mamá estaba por la octava semana, no había hablado con Suresh del tema de su embarazo, ante el temor de que viniese desde Nueva York para encontrar otro 'precursor genético' en mi tío.

—¡Vaya, que hora es! —exclamó mamá mirando mi reloj a la luz de la bombilla—. ¿No tenías hoy tutoría con el vecino? —me preguntó mientras cerraba una de las bolsas de ropa.

—Sí, me he debido de despistar. No sabía qué hora era —le respondí con una mentirijilla mientras bajábamos del desván. Sabía muy bien la hora que era, mi poder no me había vuelto a fallar desde aquel aciago día. Pero deseaba retrasar un poco más lo inevitable.

Así que me dirigí al hogar de los McKencie, veinte minutos después, avanzando al paso más lento que podía en mi bicicleta mientras observaba el cielo diáfano y azul. Y aunque parecía que no había nada más que aquel perfecto azul de la tarde. Sabía que había algo oculto, una luna nueva escondida en su propia sombra. Pero esa luna invisible no podía ocultarse de mí, la notaba sobre la bóveda celeste como si fuera un gran faro.

Después del día de San Valentín temí que Josh aplazase las clases de tutoría o se distanciase de mí de algún modo. Pero, aparte de mantener un mutismo absoluto en el tema de la tarjeta anónima, Josh había decidido olvidar todo lo posible aquel día y centrarse en aprobar la asignatura con mi ayuda. Y yo convertí su anhelo de ir a la universidad en mío también, en una empresa que me había prometido conseguir. Pensé que tal vez nuestra amistad era más importante que un estúpido día de San Valentín, hasta que descubrí algo que había intentado ocultarme.

—Pensé que no vendrías. ¿Por qué has tardado tan… —empezó a preguntarme Josh al abrirme la puerta de su hogar, pero su rostro de alegría por verme se truncó en curiosidad al ver el papel que le sostenía delante de sus ojos—. ¿Qué es esto? —pronunció cogiendo el papel que le había tendido, mientras yo entraba en el recibidor.

—Mi último control de español —expliqué mirándole fríamente a los ojos, mientras él recorría con la mirada las preguntas hasta la esquina en la que estaba anotada mi nota.

—Un ocho... ¡Enhorabuena! —exclamó alegremente y mirándome a la cara con ánimo, pero mi rostro seguía teniendo un rictus de seriedad que le aplacó el entusiasmo.

—No es mejor que tu nueve —dije cruzándome de brazos y arrugando el ceño. Me había estado ocultando aquello, que estaba sacando mejoras notas que yo, desde hacía dos semanas. Y me había tenido que enterar por boca de la profesora de español. Aún me acordaba de la cara que había puesto la maestra cuando le pregunté, a última hora del viernes, cómo iba Josh en la asignatura.

—Veo que te has enterado —se apresuró a decir Josh devolviéndome el examen y cerrando la puerta de la casa—. Verás Sparrow, es que no…

—¡Me has estado tomando el pelo! —espeté en español, antes de que se inventase cualquier excusa para aquella mentira. Pensaba que éramos buenos amigos y me había estado mintiendo durante todo ese tiempo, riéndose de mí. Me gustaba pasar ese tiempo con él, ayudándole en su idea de ir a la universidad. Pero había conseguido que pasase noches enteras en vela preocupándome por sus posibilidades de éxito—. ¡Llevo semanas pensando que vas fatal en esta asignatura!

—Vale, admito que cometí un error al no decírtelo —me contestó a su vez en español, intentando mantener la mirada fija en mi iracundo rostro—. Pero no creo que sea para tanto…

—¡Que no es para tanto! —respondí frenética, los hermanos de Josh acudieron al recibidor al oírnos en nuestra discusión, que no comprendían—. A ver. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le pregunté sosegadamente mientras le miraba con displicencia, conteniendo como podía mi arrebato. Le daría una sola oportunidad de explicarse, porque sus hermanos pequeños habían venido al rescate.

—Bueno… es que me lo paso bien contigo… —comenzó a decir, en español, titubeando, y mirando de reojo a sus hermanos.

_«Sí, seguramente que sí. Debe ser muy gracioso reírse de la chica india» _recordé los años de burla en mi colegio de primaria. Siempre se reían de los que eran diferentes.

—… y me has ayudado mucho desde que nos conocemos…

_«Sí, y así me lo pagas» _pensé en cómo yo había sobrevalorado nuestra amistad.

—… y esto no sería lo mismo sin ti —añadió señalando con la mirada a sus dos hermanos.

_«¿Qu...?» _me había quedado estupefacta al recordar algo. Algo que había oído de boca de mi tío dos meses atrás.

—Olvídalo, vale… tienes razón. He sido un mamona…

—Tenías que haber empezado por ahí y no haberme mentido —le corté su frase al comprender la razón por la que me había mentido. Él me miró con cara de sobresalto, sin entender qué estaba queriendo decir. Era una razón bastante egoísta, el porqué me había mentido, pero al menos no se burlaba de mí—. Puedo seguir ayudándote a hacer de niñera —añadí mirando a los hermanos de Josh—. Bueno, si me pides perdón —le exigí marrulleramente. El rostro de Josh tenía una mueca entre el regocijo y la incredulidad.

—Lo siento —contestó, poniéndose colorado por primera vez desde que le conocía. Mientras que yo aceptaba sus disculpas y me disponía a echarle una mano para mantener ocupados a sus hermanos pequeños. Josh se había 'acostumbrado' a mí, a tenerme cerca esas tardes de domingo. A ir a animarle en los partidos y compartir todos esos momentos que pasábamos juntos. Igual que mi tío se 'acostumbró' al temperamento de mi madre. Tal vez no había llegado a enamorarse de mí, pero sabía muy bien como se sentiría si dejase de formar parte de su vida, la habría notado más vacía.

Y mientras pasábamos la tarde jugando con los pequeñajos, a varios juegos de mesa y al escondite, divirtiéndome con sus chanzas y travesuras, me di cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba aquello. Me había hecho muchas ilusiones aquel día de San Valentín, pero acabé dándome cuenta de que lo que realmente me importaba era nuestra amistad.

—Te encontré —anunció Ian, el mediano de los McKencie al descubrirme dentro del armario del baño.

_«¡Te escondes fatal!» _me reprochó la vocecita infantil de mi cabeza. Pero al menos Josh había sido pillado antes que yo, por lo que le tocaba el siguiente.

—Ahora a por Kylie —exclamó con ánimo Ian. Pero tras quince minutos buscando por todos los rincones no aparecía.

—Le advertí que no volviera a hacerlo —se enfureció Josh mientras subíamos las escaleras yendo al último sitio que podíamos encontrarla, el desván—. No sé como lo hará —dijo al comprobar que la escalerilla plegable, de la cual pendía una anilla fuera del alcance de sus hermanos estaba completamente cerrada. Cuando la vimos escondida en un rincón del desván se dio cuenta de que había desobedecido a su hermano mayor. Pero en su semblante seguía teniendo un aire de arrogancia y descaro.

—¿Qué te dije de esconderte aquí? Cuando se entere mamá… —amenazó Josh con un tono serio. Mientras yo me preguntaba como había podido subir aquí sin usar la escalera. Los únicos que podrían andar por sus anchas por toda la casa serían las sabandijas que van atravesando las paredes de un lado a otro.

—Si tú se lo dices a mamá, yo le digo a papá qué tienes escondido debajo de la cama —le retó la pequeña de los McKencie, pero Josh le devolvió la desafiante mirada. Mientras que yo intentaba fingir un oportuno ataque de sordera, debido a aquella referencia tan embarazosa.

—¿Con que husmeando en mi habitación… Eh? —le soltó Josh con el mismo tono anterior—. Entonces le diré a mamá quien fue el que realmente destrozó su traje de noche preferido —le contestó, mientras observaba la cara de sorpresa de su hermana al ver que contraatacaba con artillería pesada, ganando la disputa.

—Los hermanos son una gozada, te lo aseguro, te va a encantar tener uno —me comentó mientras volvíamos al piso de abajo, detrás de Kylie, y cerrábamos la escalera—. Al menos hasta que empiezan a contestarte, entonces son todo un infierno —apuntó finalmente. Pero al ver mi cara ruborizada, se acordó del 'chantaje' de su hermanita—. No es lo que te imaginas —se defendió de manera precipitada y yo agité la cabeza velozmente, negando. No era de mi incumbencia lo que Josh pudiera tener debajo de la cama—. Ven, te lo voy a enseñar —dijo al ver que no conseguía convencerme de su inocencia.

_«¿Qué demonios...?» _pensé mientras le seguía a su cuarto, después de que mi hiciese señas para que le acompañase.

—Pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

Yo esperaba encontrarme con que el cuarto de Josh fuese parecido al mío. Es decir desordenado y muy descuidado, pero me llevé un chasco tremendo. Era tan pequeño como mi anterior dormitorio, tenía un montón de póster de los _Chicago Cubs _pegados en las paredes, así como un bate de béisbol firmado y otras cosas de su equipo favorito. Pero lo tenía bastante ordenado y no daba la impresión de andar dentro de una jungla de artículos de souvenir.

Sentía vergüenza de mí misma viendo todo aquel orden. Porque a pesar de haber conseguido una habitación más grande, únicamente había traslado mis cosas de un lado a otro, sin aprovechar lo que tenía.

—No sé porqué mi padre se enojó tanto… —comentó Josh mientras estaba agachado tanteando debajo de la cama intentando sacar algo. Y yo mientras estaba haciendo como que examinaba una pelota de béisbol, que tenía en una estantería con varios libros, porque estaba escandalizada por su manera de actuar—… además no puede prohibirme que lo le… ¡Ajá! —añadió al encontrar lo que había escondido.

—No hace falta que me enseñes nada, ¿vale? —me excusé mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, hacia la puerta abierta y empezaba a girarme. Pero Josh ya se había incorporado del suelo y vi de refilón aquel secreto que escondía a su padre.

_«No, no me lo puedo creer» _me quedé paralizada de golpe.

—No creo que haya nada de malo… —dijo ofreciéndome para que cogiera aquel libro. No lo había visto más que un segundo pero lo reconocí al instante. Un libro azul y voluminoso con un extraño símbolo serpenteando en la portada. No me hacía falta leer el título para nada—… en leer un libro —terminó de decir cuando cogí el libro de Chandra Suresh en mis manos.

_«Depende de qué libro» _abrí la tapa y vi la ficha de la biblioteca.

—Cuando volvimos de Chicago estas navidades había un paquete de Nueva York en el correo. Con un libro idéntico en su interior a nombre de mi padre —comenzó a decir mientras yo intentaba aparentar que no había leído ese libro en mi vida—, tenía una dirección y un teléfono de un tipo llamado Mohinder Suresh, que vivía allí —continuó hablando cuando le devolví el volumen.

_«¿Qué demonios tenía Suresh en la cabeza?» _pensé irritada, recordando lo mucho que había insistido en que fuera discreta con mi problema.

—Así que mi padre le llamó pidiéndole explicaciones.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasó? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, pero por suerte Josh estaba mirando el libro y no vio la angustia que se debía estar reflejando en mi cara.

—Pues no lo sé. Pero mi padre le amenazó por teléfono y luego tiró el libro a la basura —relató mientras intentaba serenarme y me giré para examinar un póster bastante antiguo de los Cubs—. Este es el único que había en la biblioteca.

—¿Y de qué va? —pregunté con un tono ingenuo, aunque me pareció que apenas era creíble.

—Bueno, va de la teoría de la evolución, igual que lo damos en el instituto. —respondió mirando la foto de contraportada atentamente—. Pero lo hace de un modo… —se paró unos instantes buscando la palabra más suave posible—… distinto, no sé como explicarlo —pero yo sabía a lo que se refería. Chandra partía desde la misma introducción del libro, con la premisa de que las habilidades especiales existían, aunque lo hacía de un modo sutil para que el lector más escéptico no lo notara—. La verdad es que me ha servido para comprender algunas cosas —añadió bastante más animado.

Yo en cambio estaba bastante más agitada, deseando salir de aquel cuarto enseguida o al menos intentar comentar algo sobre la habitación. Lo que fuera por salirnos del tema de ese dichoso libro.

—Sparrow. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa...? —su mirada se ensombreció brevemente.

_«¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!» _sonaba excitada la vocecita infantil de mi cabeza. Y me sentía acorralada cuando su mirada se posó en mí.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas con él? —emitió enigmáticamente.

_«¿Ein?»_

Tenía una expresión bastante seria y serena en su rostro, pero yo no entendía en ese momento de qué puñetas me estaba hablando.

—¿De quién estas hablando? —pregunté tanto con palabras, como con mi mirada de estupefacción.

—Hablo de tu pareja —dijo claramente, pero se le notaba un poco molesto al decir esas palabras.

—Yo no ten-go nin-gu-na pa-re-ja —remarqué cada silaba de la frase, pero la expresión de Josh se tornó en desconcierto—. ¿Por qué crees que tengo una?

—En San Valentín… bueno, cuando él te entregó la tarjeta… empezasteis a salir, ¿no? —preguntó con un tono de absoluta seguridad. Pero yo no entendía en aquellos momentos a qué venía la mención sobre el cobarde que me había fastidiado ese día. Y le negué con la cabeza sin comprender nada de nada—. Entonces… ¿no has salido con él? —inquirió extrañado a su vez.

—Ni si quiera sé quien es —noté como me empezaba a subir la bilis a la boca de nuevo y advertí que Josh se había sorprendido al mencionarlo—. Y si lo supiera, no saldría con él ni muerta —añadí con aspereza. Josh soltó un suspiro de alivio extraño, como si acabara de cumplírsele un deseo.

—Es que como te vi tan contenta aquel día con su tarjeta —dijo con un tono alegre, mientras dejaba el libro de Chandra encima de la cama—. Oye, ¿por qué estabas tan contenta?

—Porque pensaba que me la había mandado otra persona —contesté mirando sin mucho entusiasmo el equipamiento de béisbol de Josh, que estaba colgado de la manilla del armario.

—¿Quién te crei…? —comenzó a decir Josh, pero se cortó tan de improviso que me llamó la atención y me giré para ver la razón. Y su mirada estaba esperándome cuando mis ojos se posaron en los suyos. Una mirada como las que compartían mi madre y mi tío, una mirada que hablaba más que las palabras. Josh sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta y yo me sentía abrumada por lo que él podría ver en mis ojos. Pero no percibía ningún rechazo en su rostro y aquello era más desconcertante aún.

—No es lo que te imaginas —exclamé apresuradamente antes de que se hiciese ideas equivocadas—. No es que yo quiera… —añadí desviando la mirada de su escrutinio y notando como la sangre se me agolpaba en las mejillas. Me empecé a dar cuenta de dónde estaba. A solas en la habitación del chico de mis sueños.

—No hace falta que me digas nada —expresó serenamente con una sonrisa—. De verdad, no hace falta.

Y mientras contemplaba sus tiernos ojos azules, notaba como si un cosquilleo me subiese desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza, haciendo que sintiera hasta la última pulgada de piel de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón parecía latir con una fuerza tal que lo escuchaba en mis oídos. Pero el sonido de la puerta del recibidor cerrándose acabó con el embrujo de ese momento. Josh guardó rápidamente el libro debajo de la cama, mientras yo salí de la habitación apresuradamente.

—Oh… estas aquí, Sparrow —dijo sorprendida la madre Josh al vernos a ambos bajar las escaleras.

—Sí, es que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde —exclamé modestamente, mientras me dirigía a la salida.

—Es que me ha estado echando una mano con Ian y Kylie —salió en mi defensa Josh, al ver que los ojos verdes de su madre me estaban examinando de arriba abajo. Me despedí apresuradamente de ambos al notar que faltaba poco para el anochecer.

_«La abuela tiene razón, ¡No sabes lo que quieres!» _me amonestó la vocecita en Hopi, cuando realizaba el camino de vuelta a casa con la exigua luz de la carretera. Cuando llegué casi en la oscuridad absoluta hasta el caserón, miré hacia el nordeste esperando. Pero se hizo de noche y los tambores y cánticos no habían sonado tampoco ese día. Y ya llevaban un mes sin importunarme. Casi siempre se escuchaban cuando era de día, pero desde que los mandé callar no había oído ni un solo redoble de tambor. Era cierto, no sabía lo que quería. Tenía tranquilidad por fin y una buena relación de amistad con Josh. Pero seguía notando que algo faltaba, algo muy importante para mí. Y mientras entraba tranquilamente en casa, no sabía que al otro lado del mundo una mariposa había batido sus alas.


	8. Cuando un Tornado se cruza en tu

**Capítulo Ocho:  
"Cuando Un Tornado Se Cruza En Tu…"**

El alba había llegado y yo ya tenía los ojos abiertos, esperando aquel sonido de tambores que tantas veces me había incordiado durante los últimos meses. Pero seguía sin sonar nada de nada. Se había convertido en una extraña obsesión, el esperar volver a oír ese golpeteo rítmico que durante casi tres meses había sido un tedio en mi vida. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal, que no debía de haber acallado aquellos cánticos.

Pero no podía pedir consejo a Suresh, porque no le había hablado de aquel sonido que escuchaba en la lejanía en nuestra entrevista. Además Suresh parecía estar fuera de cobertura, porque no daba señales de vida cuando le llamé pidiendo explicaciones por importunar a la familia McKencie.

Me levanté de la cama, desconectando la alarma del despertador antes de que molestase a alguien y me preparé para otro infernal día de clases. Si hubiese sabido lo que el destino me iba a preparar habría pasado completamente de todo: las notas, los profesores, las clases y demás cosas absurdas y sin importancia del instituto.

De todo menos de mi familia y de Josh.

Aquel día no habría sido más otro miércoles común y corriente, con clases que parecen interminables y deberes que realmente nunca acababan, si no hubiese sido porque me topé con algo insólito que me llamó la atención. Había estado hablando al final de las clases con el profesor de Biología, en su despacho, sobre el detrimento de mis últimas notas. Y cuando terminó de darme la monserga me dirigí a mi taquilla para recoger mis cosas.

Ahí me encontré a Josh charlando animadamente con Zoe. No obstante abandonaron rápidamente la conversación en cuanto me vieron llegar.

—Os dejo que he quedado con… bueno, ya sabes… —se excusó Zoe mirando cómplicemente a Josh y haciéndome un gesto de despedida con la mano. A continuación se marchó a toda pastilla por el pasillo.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —pregunté al ver que Josh se divertía viendo como Zoe había salido tan atropelladamente. Esperó unos segundos hasta que Zoe estuvo bastante alejada y entonces se explicó.

—Zoe me ha aclarado todo el malentendido de San Valentín —exclamó tan campantemente, desvió su mirada hacia mí pidiendo clemencia.

_«¡Zoe!» _me giré hacia dónde se había dirigido la Judas que tenía por compañera, sólo para ver su silueta desaparecer por el pasillo más próximo.

—Escucha, lo que te haya podido decir Zoe, es mentira —le expliqué presurosamente, pero sin mirarle a los ojos. No quería volver a perder el control como el domingo pasado en su habitación.

—Creías que la tarjeta era mía —dijo Josh tajantemente poniendo las cartas boca arriba.

—Bueno, eso es verdad —respondí cruzándome de brazos y poniéndome a la defensiva—. Pero creía que era en señal de amistad, nada más —añadí rápidamente y comencé a sacar las cosas de la taquilla al tiempo que notaba que me empezaba a acalorar—. Como cuando me regalaste la gorra después de navidades.

—Zoe me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo —comentó Josh sosegadamente, cuando comenzó a andar para acompañarme a la parada. Y yo reconsideré las acciones de Zoe, a lo mejor sí se merecía un indulto—. Pero no he venido a hablar de eso, sino para pedirte un favor, de amigo a amigo.

—¿Qué favor? —pregunté aliviada, aunque todavía sonrojada, mientras salíamos por la puerta del instituto.

—¿Me acompañarías al baile de Primavera? —pidió Josh llanamente, sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Y yo noté como toda la sangre que me ruborizaba el semblante desaparecía como por arte de magia.

—¿Cómo… has dicho? —logré articular aunque la garganta se me había secado.

—¿Que si me acompaña…? —comenzó a recitar la pregunta de nuevo.

—No, si te oído perfectamente —le corté apresuradamente. Si volvía a escuchar aquellas palabras me daba un soponcio—. ¿Pero qué clase de favor es ese? —le pregunte tempestuosamente unos segundos después. Mi asalto verbal apenas le afectó a Josh, que parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo con mi desconcierto.

Le miré con estupefacción.

—Es que no se lo he pedido a ninguna chica todavía —comenzó a decir, mientras yo intentaba recobrar la compostura como bien podía—. Y si se lo pido a alguna, va a pensar que quiero ser su novio, o algo así.

—Oye… ¿Y yo que soy? —le pregunté molesta por su descortesía, dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una media sonrisa—. Quiero decir que sólo quiero pasármelo bien en la fiesta, nada más que eso. Será divertido y habrá también un grupo de música. ¿Qué es lo que contestas? ¿Aceptas? —preguntó finalmente poniéndome ojos suplicantes. Pero yo me encontraba en un aprieto bastante gordo, porque no sabía qué responder sin quedar mal.

—No… sé bailar —dije tímidamente, mirándome los pies—. Además como no me lo había pedido nadie, no tenía pensado ir al baile. Y no puedo presentarme en la fiesta así como así, no tengo ni un vestido que ponerme, ni lo he hablado con mi familia, ni… —comencé a decir atropelladamente, todavía con la mirada fija en el suelo, juntando las palabras las unas con las otras.

—Vale, vale, sólo era una pregunta —me cortó Josh antes de me diera un ataque cardíaco y al ver que el coche de su padre se acercaba a recogerle—. De todas formas, me encantaría verte en la fiesta —añadió antes de abrir la portezuela del asiento del acompañante.

_«Sí, y a mí también me gustaría ir» _recapacité mientras estaba en la parada del autobús esperando la llegada de mi tío. No había pensado en ir al baile ni por asomo, ningún chico me lo había pedido y yo no me había hecho ilusiones de que lo hiciera alguno.

Además me había quedado totalmente alucinada por su actitud. Era verdad que a Josh le importaba un pimiento lo que el resto de la gente dijera de él. A diferencia de mí, que sí me preocupaba mucho. Era guapo, un buen deportista y bastante popular en el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el instituto de Clovis jamás se le había conocido que hubiera tenido una novia. Y seguramente había un montón de chicas haciendo cola para pedirle que fuera su pareja en el baile.

_«Y va, y me lo pide a mí» _pensé, horas más tarde, mientras realizaba los deberes escolares en mi habitación. La verdad es que sonaba bastante bien su proposición, la idea de ir a la fiesta sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Sólo y únicamente como amigos, como lo que éramos. Además la excusa de que no sabía bailar tampoco es que sirviera de mucho. La mitad de los que iban a esas fiestas les pasaba lo mismo. Tal vez a Josh tampoco se le daba bien bailar y por eso quería salir conmigo.

_«Aún podría aceptar. Sólo para hacerle el favor, por supuesto» _recapacitaba mientras terminábamos de cenar y recogía los platos de la mesa. Pero antes tendría que decírselo a mamá, para comprarme un vestido. Y lo peor de todo, le tendría que decir con quién iba a ir. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que espantaría a Josh.

_«¿Espantar, por qué?» _me pregunté a mí misma. Josh no me estaba pidiendo que fuésemos 'pareja', me estaba pidiendo que fuese su acompañante en el baile, nada más. Una vez en la fiesta, no es que tuviéramos que comportarnos como novios, cogidos de la mano y haciéndonos arrumacos ni nada parecido. Sería igual que tantas otras veces que habíamos estado juntos en su casa y después de los partidos de béisbol, sólo que con más gente alrededor y vestidos de fiesta.

_«Le llamaré, voy a aceptar» _me convencí a mí misma, mientras veíamos el telediario de la noche. Ya reunía fuerzas para decírselo a mi familia cuando algo inesperado sucedió.

_«No vas a ir al baile con Josh, este viernes» _exclamó la incómoda vocecita que hablaba en mi cabeza, sin que pudiera callarla. Me sorprendió su impertinencia, siempre solía darme ánimos y ahora me daba la espalda completamente.

_«¿Por qué no?» _pensé irritada, pidiendo una explicación de esa extraña advertencia.

_«No puedes ir al baile con Josh, si no hay baile» _me respondió misteriosamente con un tono serio que no había oído nunca en esa vocecita.

_«¿De qué hablas?» _pregunté sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

_«Hablo de que deberías estar más pendiente del parte meteorológico» _contestó dejándome sorprendida. En ese preciso momento el telediario estaba terminando y el hombre del tiempo estaba dando su pronóstico para el día siguiente.

[...]Cielos nublados, con riesgo de precipitaciones, así como vientos de moderado a fuerte de componente septentrional, y una severa bajada de temperaturas. Para el viernes, se espera la llegada de un frente tormentoso que ha puesto en marcha la alarma estatal de tornados. Según el instituto nacional de meteorología[...]

Mi abuela debió de ser la primera que se dio cuenta, porque cuando le dirigí una mirada, estaba con los ojos fijos en mi expresión de estupor. A continuación se percataron mi tío y mi madre, seguramente al notar el extraño silencio que surgió cuando contuvimos ambas la respiración. Y de improviso me encontré con toda mi familia mirándome atentamente, esperando oír algo que casi estaba escrito en mi rostro.

—El hombre del tiempo tiene razón —dije, tras tragar un poco de saliva, aquellas palabras que jamás había pronunciado desde que mi poder se había manifestado.

_«No habría baile de primavera» _supe horas después en mi habitación, debajo de las sabanas, sin apenas poder conciliar el sueño. Mientras notaba como aquel frente tormentoso se acercaba lenta, pero decididamente, hacia el estado de Nuevo México. Y yo me reprochaba a mí misma por no haberle dicho que sí a Josh.

Al día siguiente la mitad del instituto demostró su consternación con pitos e insultos cuando el director anunció por megafonía el aplazamiento del baile, así como de todas las actividades deportivas durante el viernes, y el cierre de las aulas hasta que pasase la alarma.

—Es una lata que lo hayan cancelado —se quejé Josh a la salida del instituto, mientras esperábamos la llegada de nuestros padres—. Iban a traer a un grupo de música de Roswell que conozco, el bajista es primo mío.

—Sólo lo han aplazado. La próxima semana se celebrará —le contesté, intentando darle ánimos. Pero Josh puso una cara que daba a entender su postura de que no era lo mismo. Y yo no podía evitar tener una pizca de remordimiento, me sentía culpable por no avisarle el día de antes. Pensaba decirle que aceptaba su invitación, cuando sucedió un imprevisto.

—Bueno, hasta el lunes Spar… —comenzó a decir despidiéndose con la mano al ver que el coche de su padre estaba acercándose, pero se quedó congelado en medio de la frase.

—Espera —le dije, mientras le tenía cogido del otro brazo. No entendía por qué había tenido ese impulso, pero estaba firmemente agarrada a su antebrazo. Y una insólita sensación de desazón se apoderaba de mí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, mientras me miraba fijamente a la cara pidiendo una explicación con sus ojos. E intentó zafarse de aquel agarre con cuidado de no hacerme daño, pero sin éxito alguno.

—No te vayas —salieron aquellas palabras de mi boca, aunque parecían ajenas a mí.

—Sparrow, si no me sueltas el brazo… —comenzó a decir Josh mirándome con una expresión de curiosidad, pero sin conseguir que liberase mi presa—… me voy a empezar a pensar cosas raras de ti —terminó con un tono burlón y yo solté su brazo en ese instante, como accionada por un resorte.

—Lo siento —me disculpé abochornada, tras recuperar un poco de mi autocontrol, desviando la mirada hacia el coche de su padre que estaba estacionado—. No sé qué me ha pasado —añadí sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de sucederme. Normalmente teníamos nuestros roces. Lo típico, una palmadita en la espalda, una colleja en plan de guasa y otras tantas camaraderías. Pero en ese momento, aquel gesto no había tenido sentido.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó al ver que seguía agitada. Asentí con la cabeza fingiendo que había sido una tontería—. Pues entonces me voy antes de que llueva.

—¿Por qué crees que va a llover? —me sorprendí de su acierto. Él me respondió señalando con la mirada al paraguas que yo llevaba en la otra mano, antes de entrar en el coche de su padre.

_«¿Qué leches me ha sucedido?» _recapacité mientras abría mi paraguas segundos antes de que comenzase a chispear. Aún notaba una sensación de tristeza en el corazón, como cuando pierdes algo muy querido, pero no entendía el origen de aquel sentimiento. Esa molesta sensación continuó machacándome durante todo el día, pero no sabía porqué era.

—¡Ahh... Mierda! —blasfemó, en español, mamá desde la cocina, la tarde del viernes en la que azotaba el vendaval. Tío Badger había ido a la ciudad a recoger un encargo y se suponía que no iba a tardar más de una hora. Pero ya llevaba seis horas sin noticias y mamá había regresado a su genuino temperamento—. ¿Qué demonios es tan importante? —nos preguntaba, a mi abuela y a mí, tras regresar al salón. Mientras los truenos y la lluvia seguían atenazando el caserón.

—No te preocupes, ya llamará —contestó mi abuela intentando serenarla Pero eso no evitaba que mamá continuara haciendo su ronda particular para vigilar el teléfono. Del salón a la cocina y de la cocina al salón, vuelta a empezar. Estaba de los nervios, porque ya se habían registrado varios tornados en el condado y los vientos ya habían causado algunos accidentes graves—. Quédate quieta de una vez, que me estás mareando.

—Espero que tenga una buena exc… —comenzó a decir impacientada, cuando regresó por decimoséptima vez de su ronda. Pero sonó el teléfono de la cocina y salió disparada a descolgarlo—. Cariño, ¿qué es...? —empezó a preguntar, con un tono efusivo y dulce, al oír la voz de mi tío al otro lado del auricular.

_«¡Lo que ahí que ver!» _pensé burlonamente, ante el súbito cambio de humor de mamá. Mientras que mi abuela reprimía una carcajada como podía.

—… te he dicho mil veces que te deshagas de esa maldita antigualla… —seguía hablando mamá por el teléfono. Al parecer la vieja furgoneta de mi tío le había vuelto a dejar en la estacada—… sí, estamos bien. Es mejor que te quedes en el refugio municipal hasta que se calme un poco —continuó hablando tranquilamente. Aunque se calló enseguida, cuando las luces de la casa se apagaron de improviso. Y el ruido de la tormenta se hizo más intenso al cortarse la electricidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han saltado los plomos? —preguntó mi abuela en medio de la oscuridad. Pero mi madre ya venía con varias linternas de la cocina. Mientras que yo ya estaba buscando una explicación por mí cuenta.

—No creo que sea de aquí, también el teléfono está igual —respondió mamá, mientras nos pasaba las linternas. Ya se disponía a comprobarlo en el sótano.

—Ha sido un rayo —indiqué con los ojos cerrados, antes de que mamá bajara—. Ha impactado contra un transformador y se ha ido toda la corriente de la ciudad —les expliqué mientras sentía como me apuntaban con las linternas. Podía percibir el rastro que había dejado el rayo en su impacto, la silueta del transformador recortada por la forma del rayo. La notaba como el chirriar de unas uñas en una pizarra, una sensación de dentera que me recorría la parte baja de la espalda.

—Espero que no haga alguna tontería —murmuró mamá refiriéndose a mi tío, pero yo apenas la escuchaba porque seguía centrada en mí 'otro' sentido, evaluando cómo progresaba la tempestad—. Como venir para acá en medio de la tormenta para saber si estamos bien.

—Conozco muy bien a mi hijo y sé que no hará una locura como esa —contestó mi abuela para tranquilizarla.

_«Eso no te lo crees ni tú» _pensé acordándome de que mi tío ya había hecho algunas 'locuras', como llenar la habitación de mamá con rosas el día después de San Valentín. O sin ir más lejos ese mismo día, salir con la furgoneta con la tormenta a punto de llegar, para recoger la cuna nueva del bebé. Sólo para poder darle una agradable sorpresa a mi madre.

Pero de improviso aquella sensación de pesadumbre volvió a sacudirme. Y ya no estaba escuchando la conversación de mi abuela y mamá. Mi atención se había centrado en esa sensación y buscaba su origen. Me acordé de que había comenzado cuando me despedí de Josh el día anterior y enfoqué mi sentido hacia la granja de mis vecinos. Sólo para llevarme una sorpresa descomunal.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Un tornado! —exclamé casi en un chillido, mientras abría los ojos y me incorporaba del sillón, al percibir cómo se empezaba a formar. Un relámpago iluminó mi rostro crispado en ese mismo instante.

—¿Un tornado? ¿Aquí? —preguntó mamá exaltada, cogiéndome de los hombros. Yo le negué con la cabeza presurosamente mientras me explicaba.

—En la granja de los McKencie —dije con un hilo de voz y volví a centrarme en mi sentido buscando su trayecto en el tiempo—. Dentro de media hora llegará.

—Hay que avisarles —terció mi abuela tajantemente, señalando a la cocina. Dónde estaba el teléfono que nunca utilizaba.

—No funciona, ¿recuerdas? —le contestó mi madre impertinentemente—. Además, ¿qué leches les vas a decir? ¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar…?

Pero yo no estaba escuchando su discusión, seguía intentando encontrar un error. Ver si me estaba equivocando. Aunque al final desistí. El tornado se estaba gestando en ese mismo instante y podía 'ver' su trayectoria sin ninguna equivocación. El embudo tocaría suelo demasiado cerca de la casa, y la cruzaría de lado a lado, para después arrasar el pozo de irrigación. Después de haberse llevado a todo el que estuviera dentro del edificio.

_«Tal vez no haya nadie en la casa. Tal vez estén ya en el refugio del sótano. Tal vez…» _pensé intentando evitar oír la acalorada discusión de fondo, entre mi madre y mi abuela.

_«… no vuelvas a ver a Josh nunca más» _añadió juiciosamente la voz infantil que retumbaba en mi cabeza, de la misma manera que los truenos lo hacían en todo el caserón. Y aquella idea me paralizó totalmente con un sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda.

_«¿De qué sirve ver lo que va a suceder, si no puedes hacer algo?»_ Me di cuenta de que no había ninguna alternativa. Que no había absolutamente nada que discutir.

—Abuela, tienes razón —exclamé mientras me levantaba lentamente del sillón y observaba la cara de sorpresa de mi madre y de mi abuela cuando se volvieron a mirarme. La sorpresa por reconocer las facciones de mi padre, y su determinación, en mi férrea mirada—. Hay que hacer las cosas uno mismo. Voy a avisarles —añadí viendo como mi abuela no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¡¿QUÉ-DEMONIOS-LE-ENSEÑAS-A-MI-HIJA?! —ametralló mi madre al atónito rostro de mi abuela. Pero yo ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida, después de ponerme mi cazadora vaquera—. ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

—Mamá, lo siento. Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados —repuse mientras abría la puerta y un soplo de aire frío entró en el recibidor—. Quedaos dentro de casa, va a granizar en diez minutos —añadí antes de cerrar la puerta. Y me monté rápidamente en la bicicleta para dirigirme a la casa de los McKencie, pedaleando contra el viento que arremetía con violencia e intentando quitarme de la mente la última imagen de mi madre y mi abuela en el recibidor.

_«Tengo que hacerlo, soy la única que lo sabe» _me repetía a mí misma para darme fuerzas contra los elementos. Llegaría a tiempo para avisarles, saldrían de la casa antes de que el tornado pudiera hacerles algún daño. Cuando ya estaba a medio camino y empezaba a notar como me afectaba la cercanía del tornado, estaba convencida de que lo conseguiría. Pero aunque podía prevenirme contra los golpes de viento y haber escapado del granizo que estaba castigando la zona que había dejado. Seguía sin poder controlar algo a lo que también me enfrentaba: la tierra que aún me sostenía. Salí despedida al suelo, cuando la rueda de la bicicleta se metió en un profundo charco de agua, empapándome completamente el pantalón de peto y la cazadora, así como el pelo.

_«Al menos no me he torcido nada» _me consolé en la desgracia, mientras me incorporaba trabajosamente del suelo, tras recuperar el sentido. Pero al volver la vista hacia la bicicleta, el alma se me cayó a los pies.

—¡ #$%! —solté una maldición, en español, tras dar una patada en la rueda doblada de la bicicleta.

_«¡Por dios, sólo necesito un poco de ayuda!» _pensé para mis adentros, mientras me retiraba el pelo mojado de la cara. Un trueno que vino del nordeste pareció que me contrariaba. Y encima debía de tener una plasta de animal en el pelo, porque lo notaba pringoso. Cuando examiné mi mano, casi me desmayé en el sitio, al verla manchada de sangre escarlata debido a un corte bastante profundo en la cabeza que me había hecho.

_«Tengo miedo» _exclamó la vocecita infantil realmente asustada por el accidente.

_«No tienes que tener miedo. Estoy contigo, mi sol» _pensé en respuesta para tranquilizarla. «_¿Mi sol?» _recapacité mientras intentaba frenar la hemorragia un poco. Debía de haberme dado un golpe más grande de lo que creía. Pero no podía quedarme quieta, quedaba muy poco para llegar hasta la casa de los McKencie. Así que continué andando contra el viento y la lluvia, aun cuando me zumbaba la cabeza debido a la contusión. En el momento que llegué hasta el desvío de la carretera, por fin pude vislumbrar el perfil de la granja cuando un rayo restalló en el horizonte.

Ya faltaba poco, tanto para mi llegada como para la llegada del tornado. Lo notaba en mi interior, una sensación como de estar cayendo por un profundo pozo que nunca acababa. Y aquella sensación se iba incrementando a medida que me acercaba al momento y el lugar por el cual iba a cruzar. Así que procuraba no mirar la sangre que me estaba goteando por el antebrazo. No es que fuera mucha pero siempre me causaba mucha más impresión de la que debía.

Continué avanzando fatigosamente contra el viento y la lluvia que comenzaba a molestarme. Mientras empezaba a sospechar que alguien ahí arriba me odiaba de verdad. Pero por suerte ya estaba lo bastante cerca, cuando me flaquearon las fuerzas y ya apenas podía dar un paso más debido a las náuseas que me causaba la proximidad del tornado.

—¡Sparrow! —oí la voz de Josh llamándome desde el cobertizo. Debía de haberme visto derrumbarme a través de la ventana—. ¡Sparrow! —me volvió a llamar mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba arrodillada. Pero no había tiempo para que me atendiera, había venido a por una sola cosa.

—¡Tornado! ¡Un Tornado! —grité a pleno pulmón, señalando hacia donde aparecería. Pero enseguida me di cuenta de la futilidad del gesto.

Aún no había tocado suelo.

Aún no lo verían.

—¿Qué has dicho? —me preguntó con una expresión extraña en el rostro, cuando ya se encontraba a pocas yardas de mí. Y yo me disponía a repetirlo cuando me di cuenta de mi error.

—¡Un tornado va hacia tu casa! —le dije, en inglés esta vez y no en Hopi, todo lo alto que podía con mi dolorida garganta. Observé como Josh abría desmesuradamente los ojos y corría de nuevo a su casa a avisar a su familia.

_«Lo conseguí» _pensé derrumbándome en el suelo al ver, a través de las ventanas, como las linternas de la familia McKencie se ponían en movimiento. Pero algo iba mal, tardaban demasiado en salir y los minutos volaban.

—Vamos, salid, salid —exclamé con un hilillo de voz que apenas salía de mis labios, ya que me estaba quedando afónica. Mientras el dolor de la cabeza se incrementaba por momentos. Pero algo iba rotundamente mal cuando las luces de las linternas empezaron a aparecer en los pisos superiores.

_«¿Pero que demonios ocurre?»_

Oí varias voces alarmadas dentro del hogar, como si estuviesen buscando desesperadamente algo. Y otra oleada de arcadas me acometió cuando el tornado tocó suelo.

Me giré para ver como se acercaba velozmente, toda una nube de polvo levantado y feroz viento, que rugía y bramaba como un animal hambriento buscando su próxima victima. Escuché como dentro del caserón seguían gritando agitadamente. Una última ventana, la del desván, se iluminó con la fría luz eléctrica de una linterna y comprendí que ya era inevitable. Vería morir a la familia McKencie delante de mis propios ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Nunca más vería a los hermanos pequeños de Josh y a sus padres.

Nunca más me volvería a perder en los ojos azules de Josh.

_«¡NO!» _pensamos al unísono tanto yo como la voz que me hablaba en Hopi. Y con las fuerzas que pude reunir me levanté del suelo. Tenía que hacer algo y no podía hacerlo estándome quieta. La verdad es que no pensé, tan solo me puse a andar cojeando como podía, de manera automática, casi instintiva diría yo. Como guiada por algo que era más grande que yo. Tal vez guiada por el Destino.

Corrí como pude trastabillando un par de veces. Pero cuando me paré del todo estaba enfrente del tornado, en medio de su trayecto hacia el caserón, mientras el feroz viento agitaba violentamente mi pelo y mis ropas. Me percaté de cómo era de colosal en comparación conmigo. Apenas era un insecto, una cucaracha siquiera, que iba a ser aplastada en su camino.

_«Voy a morir»_ concluí al darme cuenta de la estupidez de mi acto. Y rogué a quien fuera que me ayudase, antes de tropezar por enésima vez y acabar de nuevo de bruces en el suelo.

Y mientras el dolor de la herida aumentaba, haciéndome creer que se me iba a abrir la cabeza por la mitad, noté como mi corazón latía aceleradamente. Me pareció oír el ruido de unos tambores y unos cánticos que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba, acercándose velozmente desde algún lugar lejano. Pero los silenció el aullido del tornado aproximándose a una velocidad de vértigo antes de quedarme inconsciente. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y silencioso.


	9. Entre el Cielo y la Tierra

**Capítulo Nueve:  
"Entre El Cielo Y La Tierra"**

Estaba muerta, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Para mí ese tornado que se avecinaba hacia mi desamparado cuerpo, no sólo iba a la velocidad de una locomotora. Si no que además iba por un camino ineludible, como guiado por unos rieles.

Así que pensé que irremediablemente el tornado acabaría conmigo, que levantaría mis frágiles cien libras de peso por las alturas, para acabar estampada contra el tejado del granero.

Pensé que nunca volvería a ver a mi familia, ni que conocería a mi futuro hermano. Y mi único consuelo era que al menos no vería morir a la familia McKencie con mis propios ojos. Aun cuando había intentado todo lo que me era posible para salvarles. Por eso no es de extrañar que al despertar pensara algunas cosas equivocadas.

Lo primero que vi fue una luz blanca y diáfana que me alumbraba los ojos. Y a medida que mi visión se hacía más clara, pude distinguir una figura que anhelaba abrazar. Quería acercarme un poco más para ver claramente los ojos azules de Josh y decirle aquellas palabras al oído que en vida no pude decirle.

Pero en cuanto alcé la cabeza un poco me di cuenta de que no estaba en el cielo, ni que estaba muerta. Cuando una punzada de dolor penetrante me embistió en la cabeza y la garganta no me respondió debido a que la tenía reseca, lo comprendí definitivamente.

Fue un verdadero golpe de suerte que me hubiera quedado afónica, por que habría pasado un momento demasiado embarazoso con mi declaración. Me derrumbé otra vez en las tinieblas debido a mi agotamiento.

—Doctora Andrea McKencie acuda a cuidados intensivos, Doctora Andrea McKencie acuda a cuidados intensivos —oí una extraña voz reverberante que parecía proceder de todas partes. Mientras mi mente intentaba recordar qué había sucedido. Me acordaba del tornado, de cómo había tocado suelo. De los gritos de la familia McKencie dentro de la casa. De la herida que me había hecho antes de que llegase a la casa. Y mi último recuerdo, que creía que era fruto de mi imaginación, era el ruido de los tambores y los cánticos alzándose cada vez más alto.

—Creo que se ha despertado —escuché una voz que me recordó a una tarde en la que el día se convirtió en noche. E intenté salir de ese estado de sopor en el que me encontraba, como si me hubiera pasado toda una noche despierta oyendo música a todo volumen—. Ha abierto los ojos un instante, te lo aseguro.

_«A ver si puedo repetir la hazaña» _pensé, mientras notaba como iba sintiendo poco a poco mi cuerpo, como si lo tuviera adormilado. Así mismo empezaba a recuperar los demás sentidos, primero el gusto. Noté un sabor amargo en la boca y la aspereza de mi lengua, por la falta de hidratación. También notaba una sensación apremiante de sed como nunca había tenido. Como si cada fibra de mi cuerpo clamara por una gota de agua. Finalmente pude abrir de nuevo los pesados párpados que me liberaron de la penumbra.

Para ver unos ojos verdes atentos y examinadores, que me examinaban las pupilas con una dura y demasiado brillante luz blanca. Pero eso duró un instante antes de que apagase la condenada luz y el dueño de esos ojos aceitunados se alejará de mí.

—Está consciente. Aunque no ha perdido mucha sangre para que esté… —comenzó a decir una voz femenina que me era familiar. Pero dejó la frase a la mitad, como si estuviese pensando para si misma—…. sigo sin entender qué le ha pasado —añadió finalmente y reconocí la voz por completo. Era la madre de Josh la cual (si no me fallaba la memoria) era jefa de planta en el hospital.

—Josh —le llamé lacónicamente con los ojos aún entreabiertos y los labios cortados, aunque apenas se me debió entender. Cuando noté una cálida mano amiga estrechándome la mía, me desperté de sopetón.

—Menudo susto nos has dado —contestó él mirándome afectuosamente, sin soltar su brazo del mío mientras iba recuperando el sentido—. Pensábamos que te ibas al otro barrio.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —intenté preguntar, sin ningún éxito, porque sonó a un montón de silbidos amortiguados. Me incorporé un poco en aquella cama. Me encontraba en el hospital, de eso estaba segura. Con uno de esos albornoces horrorosos de color verde, pero no me preocupaba en absoluto mi aspecto. Ni me preocupaba el dolor que me causaban los puntos que tenía en la sien izquierda, los cuales me tiraban del pelo. Quería saber cómo había acabado aquí y porqué estábamos aún vivos.

—No hables, debes de estar agotada —me aconsejó Josh atentamente, pero su madre tenía una actitud mucho más crítica y estaba examinando mi historial.

—¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? —me preguntó cuando se aproximó para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

—Tornado… Acercándose… —dije, tragando un poco de saliva, con el termómetro en la axila—. ¿Ian, Kyl...? —intenté preguntar a Josh, aunque la garganta me seguía pidiendo a gritos una mísera gota de agua. Y su madre mientras tanto me auscultaba.

—Están bien, no te preocupes —me consoló Josh, estrechando más firmemente mi mano—. Están en casa con mi padre.

_«¿En tu casa?»_ No podía ser.

No, era totalmente imposible.

La casa debía de estar derrumbada, el tornado la aplastó a su paso.

Pero mi cara debía de ser un libro abierto para Josh, porque contestó a mi intrigado rostro.

—El tornado no llegó hasta nuestra casa —explicó, atento a mi reacción. Después soltó mi mano, para acercarse a una mesita supletoria—. Se detuvo. Simplemente, se paró sin más.

_«¿Cómo que ese tornado se paró?» _pensé estupefacta, mientras asentía agradecida a Josh por el vaso de agua que me ofreció. Bebí pequeños traguitos para calmar ese ardor que tenía, mientras me aliviaba con la buena e inesperada noticia.

—Tu pulso y respiración se han estabilizado y ya no tienes fiebre. Además el MRI tampoco indica ninguna hemorragia interna, ni traumatismo —determinó la Doctora McKencie, mientras revisaba esa información en el historial—. A parte de la ligera pérdida de sangre y de los puntos de sutura, estás sana como una rosa. Lo que fuera que tuvieses, ya ha pasado.

—Entonces, ¿ya le puedes dar el alta? —preguntó Josh adelantándose a mí. Por que yo seguía aturdida por mi garrafal error, no entendía cómo había vuelto a fallar tan estrepitosamente.

—Antes me gustaría preguntarle algo, a solas —añadió las dos últimas palabras mirando duramente a su hijo. Pero Josh no hizo ninguna señal de haber escuchado esa orden implícita y seguía sentado al lado de mi cama. Su madre agitó la cabeza, en señal de resignación al ver la desobediencia de su vástago.

—Sparrow, ¿puedo saber qué hacías tan cerca de nuestra casa, en medio de la tormenta?

No tenía ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta, no había pensado en eso cuando me lancé a la carrera. Y ahora notaba que la mirada atenta de la doctora McKencie mostraba una curiosidad desconcertante. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, seguramente para meter la pata, Josh intervino velozmente.

—Mamá, si ya te lo ha explicado su madre —saltó él impertinentemente, con la mirada fija en mí—. Le pilló la tormenta cuando regresaba a su casa, y se accidentó —continuó, volviendo decididamente los ojos a su madre—. Y se acercó a nuestra casa porque estaba más cerca.

—¿Y es en ese momento cuando viste el tornado? —preguntó ella, alternando su mirada entre su hijo y yo.

—Sí, señ… —logre mentir, mientras cabeceaba afirmativamente.

—Si te lo he dicho antes, mamá. Yo también lo vi —me cortó Josh con un tono rotundo, como dolido porque su propia madre no le creyera. Pero yo no entendía nada, de nada. Josh no había podido ver el tornado cuando se lo dije, él estaba dentro de la casa cuando hizo aparición. Aunque empezaba a dudar de lo que recordaba, todo era bastante confuso a partir de la caída, y a lo mejor era yo la equivocada—. Además vosotros visteis el rastro que dejó. Ha sido pura suerte que el tornado se parara a tiempo.

—¿Y mi familia? —le pregunté, con el habla recuperada por fin—. ¿Puedo verles?

—Sí, es lo mejor, tu madre está aquí —comentó ella vacilantemente, al notar que no iba a sacar más información de mí—. Júnior, deberías ir a avisarla y de paso descansa un poco en el cuarto de guardia.

—No estoy cansado mamá —contestó Josh lozanamente, aunque noté que tenía los ojos un poco cargados y se movía un poco entumecidamente. La doctora McKencie se dirigió prestamente a avisar a mi madre, dejándonos a solas en aquella habitación.

Mientras que yo procuraba no pensar en el aspecto tan deteriorado que debía tener, con el pelo desgreñado, esa bata horrorosa y sin haberme dado una ducha en…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —pregunté al percibir que por la posición del sol era antes del mediodía. Noté el estomago vacío, como si llevara bastante tiempo sin comer.

—Desde la tarde del viernes y estamos a domingo —me respondió levantándose del asiento, para desentumecerse de la postura—. Has estado unas treinta y tantas horas aquí. Y te han hecho un montón de pruebas para saber qué te ocurría —añadió mientras señalaba mi historial, metido en el cajetín de la cama.

—¿Y has estado aquí todo el rato? —pregunté al darme cuenta de que Josh había reprimido un bostezo. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia al gesto.

—Mi madre tiene bastantes enchufes dentro del hospital —explicó Josh sencillamente—. Además quería hablar contigo a sol…

—¡Hija mía! ¡Por dios que estás bien! —sonó efusivamente a todo volumen la voz de mi madre, que entraba como un vendaval a la habitación. Tras lo cual se abalanzó a la camilla para abrazarme y saturarme la cara con un bombardeo de besos.

Josh salió de la habitación con su madre para dejarnos tranquilamente. Pero aunque mamá estaba contentísima por verme restablecida, mientras me ponía la ropa que había traído para quitarme el feísimo batín verde. Y seguía eufórica, cuando la madre de Josh me dio el alta definitivamente, al ver que no podía explicar las causas de mi fiebre idiopática. Su humor cambió sutilmente cuando montamos en el coche de camino a casa.

—Castigada sin salir este viernes y el fin de semana —sentenció firmemente mientras encendía el motor del coche. Yo pensaba quejarme de esa injusticia, pero se me adelantó—. Y nada de 'peros'. No debías haberme desobedecido.

Me arremoliné en el asiento con los brazos cruzados, mostrando mi enfado. Pero tenía toda la razón, había hecho una absoluta estupidez. Les había dado un susto tremendo a los McKencie, diciéndoles que un tornado iba a destrozar su casa y finalmente me había equivocado. Cuando llegamos a casa mi tío y mi abuela fueron más suaves conmigo.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió? —preguntaron intrigados, pues al parecer no sabían el relato en su totalidad.

—Me equivoqué —exclamé abochornada por mi fracaso—. Metí la pata completamente —añadí resignándome, mientras mi tío me daba un reconfortante abrazo.

_«Voy a ser el hazmerreír, mañana en el instituto» _pensé acostada en la cama, la noche del domingo, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Seguramente, mañana por la mañana, comenzaría el rumor a primera hora. Y para el final de las clases ya sería conocida como la 'chiflada del tornado'.

Pero el lunes a primera hora mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del instituto, de camino a mi taquilla, no noté miradas furtivas. Ni cuchicheos a mis espaldas, con un dedo índice señalándome.

Sí noté que había bastante agitación entre el alumnado, pero no entendía qué era lo que lo motivaba. A la hora de la comida, el ambiente seguía igual como si todo el mundo estuviera hablando de algo.

Cuando me decidí a escuchar una de esas conversaciones, aun a riesgo de llevarme una desagradable sorpresa, capté que estaban hablando de algo relacionado con el viernes próximo.

_«El baile de Primavera, al que no voy a poder ir» _caí en la cuenta. Al parecer la noticia del falso tornado, y de la chiflada chica india no había llegado a ser de dominio público, todavía.

—Me enterado de lo que pasó entre Josh y tú, menudo desastre —oí la voz de Zoe, cuando me disponía a recoger los libros de la taquilla para la siguiente hora. La historia del tornado ya estaba en los pasillos y yo pensé que había sido demasiada suerte que hubiera tardado tanto en llegar a mis oídos—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que no?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté viendo como Zoe tenía una pose autoritaria, como de una profesora pidiendo una explicación a un alumno por no entregar sus deberes.

—Te pidió que fueras su pareja en el baile y le dijiste que no —respondió Zoe, cruzándose de brazos—. Lo he oído en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué más da? No voy a ir de todas formas —contesté, mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio al ver que se trataba de una nimiedad como esa. En comparación con lo que me había ocurrido ese fin de semana, el baile era una soberana tontería.

—¿Qué no vas a ir? —preguntó con un tono exagerado—. ¡Si va a ir todo el mundo! Desde el equipo de fútbol, hasta el club de ajedrez. Sobre todo, después del milagro del viernes. Incluso voy a ir yo con…

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió el viernes? —inquirí al notar un nudo en el estomago, como una extraña sensación de sospecha.

—No me digas que no lo sabes ¿Qué ocurre, has estado abducida por los alienígenas? —preguntó burlonamente Zoe, viendo mi cara de desconcierto.

—Algo así. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? —insistí mirando fijamente a Zoe a los ojos.

—El director se negó a reabrir el baile cuando acabó la tormenta. El muy cabro… —comenzó a decir soezmente.

—¿Cómo qué se acabó la tormenta? —la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ya sabes, el viernes a media tarde, la tormenta se tranquilizó. Todo el frente se deshizo, como por arte de magia. Tanta alarma con los tornados y luego apenas fue un poco de viento y lluvia…

Pero yo apenas la escuchaba, me había quedado estupefacta al oírlo. 'El viernes a media tarde' 'Como por arte de magia'. No podía ser una coincidencia.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Te has puesto de un color casi verde —se preocupó al ver que me había indispuesto. Me excusé diciéndole que era probablemente por algo que había comido en el almuerzo.

Y mientras tanto me empecé a replantear lo que había ocurrido realmente la tarde del viernes. Pero cuando quise pedirle su versión de los hechos a Josh, en la parada del autobús al final de las clases, ya estaba montándose en el coche de su padre que había venido a recogerle más temprano que de costumbre.

_«Milagro» _así es como lo había descrito Zoe.

Pensaba mucho sobre lo que me había sucedido, intentando acordarme de la extraña música que había oído cuando caí inconsciente.

_«¿Podía ser que yo hubiera parado la tormenta?» _me pregunté e inmediatamente agitaba la cabeza negándolo. Pero seguía dándole vueltas a la idea, aquella tarde en mi habitación. Y no paraba de andar de un lado a otro de mi cuarto, pensando esa absurda posibilidad.

Una cosa era desear cambiar las cosas. Y otra muy distinta hacer realidad tus deseos. Yo comprendía, mejor que nadie en el mundo, la enormidad de las fuerzas que movían el clima. Era demasiado pequeña, minúscula diría mejor, en comparación con lo que percibía a través de mi sentido.

_«Tengo que salir de aquí» _pensé tras estar más de una hora dando vueltas a mi cuarto. Me sentía como un pájaro enjaulado y los pies me picaban deseando liberarse de los nervios andando. Había estado demasiado tiempo quieta este fin de semana en la cama del hospital y necesitaba moverme un poco. Así que bajé al piso de abajo y le pedí permiso a mi madre para dar una vuelta al menos.

—No te alejes mucho, ¿vale? —aceptó mi madre finalmente, sin poder dar ninguna excusa.

Pero aunque mi propósito inicial había sido deambular un poco por ahí, sin distanciarme mucho de mí casa. Mis pasos, que creía totalmente casuales y sin ninguna dirección determinaba, me condujeron lentamente muy hacia el nordeste, lejos de mí casa y de la de los McKencie. Cuando me acabé topando con un viejo árbol casi partido por el viento, me percaté de la distancia que había recorrido.

El árbol estaba doblado por la mitad y seguramente le esperaba una muerte lenta a medida que se fuera secando poco a poco. Era una verdadera pena que acabara así sus días.

_«Y para colmo va a empezar a llover» _pensé contemplando las nubes del cielo y percibiendo cómo faltaban unos quince minutos para que comenzase a chispear. Eché de menos los viejos tiempos en los que sólo miraba las nubes para buscar en ellas formas que se parecieran a un perro, una casa, o cualquier otra cosa. Ya no las volvería a ver de ese modo nunca más, sino que las vería como cúmulos, nimbos, cirros o estratos.

_«Hay suficiente para uno, tal vez dos» _sonó la voz infantil que me hablaba desde el fondo de mi mente, cuando estaba observando un cúmulonimbo situado en mi cenit.

_«¿Dos qué?» _pensé intrigada por ese comentario tan extraño.

_«Rayos, por supuesto» _siseó la voz que me hablaba en Hopi. Comencé a notar un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca. Cerré los ojos intentando centrarme en esa nube para percibirla. Había suficiente tensión eléctrica entre la base y la cima de la nube, sí. Pero la nube estaba en equilibrio y no iba liberar esa carga. Aunque algo había cambiado, me parecía más pequeña la nube de lo que era en realidad. Como si estuviera viéndola desde un punto de vista muchísimo más alto.

_«No es deseo, sino confianza» _exclamó enigmáticamente la voz que me hablaba en la lengua de los Hopi. _«Hazlo, haz que se libere de esa carga» _añadió refiriéndose a la nube.

—No puedo hacer lo… —comencé a decir en voz alta, necesitaba oír mi propia voz como algo real.

_«Sí puedes. Antes eras demasiado pequeña, pero ya no» _me interrumpió impertinentemente.

Era una locura, tanto discutir conmigo misma, como la idea de aquella vocecita. Pero algo en mi interior se despertó mientras me hundía en ese estado entre la vigilia y el sueño. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me concentré en examinar esa nube en particular.

La nube estaba tranquila, desplazándose perezosamente con los vientos. Pero cuando me concentré en ella algo ocurrió. Reaccionó, como quejándose de mi intromisión. Como si no quisiera hacer lo que yo quería y percibí como se resistía a mi pensamiento. Me sorprendí de aquel triunfo bastante y ya me disponía ha abandonar, cuando la voz en Hopi me espoleó.

_«Tienes que insistir, ser más terca» _dijo con un tono de urgencia. Y yo me acordé de cómo mi abuela nunca daba su brazo a torcer en las discusiones.

_«Vas ha soltar un rayo…» _pensé, diciéndoselo a la nube. Mientras notaba como empezaban a flaquear sus defensas, ante mi pensamiento. _«…¡A LA DE YA!» _grité impetuosamente y noté como en la nube se iniciaba una descarga, como la columna de electricidad la atravesaba de arriba abajo y los pelillos de mi nuca se me erizaron. No me dio tiempo apenas de entreabrir los ojos y ni por asomo para taparme los oídos, cuando el rayo hizo impacto.

—"¡ZIIIIIUUUUUUM! ¡CROOOOOAAAAASSSHHHH!" —sonó un estampido que me dejó totalmente ensordecida y una fuerte sacudida me lanzó al polvoriento suelo. Cuando me levanté con la cabeza zumbando debido al estruendo, sentí la oleada de calor que me había sacudido y un aroma dulzón y amargo que me quitaba la respiración. Al recuperar un poco la visión, en el momento en el que viento apartó el ingente humo que surgía, pude observar el horror que había provocado.

_«¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?» _clamé mientras se me grababa en la retina, la imagen de aquel árbol semiderribado, que estaba ardiendo por completo.

Me había quedado petrificada, ante el espectáculo del incendio.

¿El árbol estaba carbonizándose a un ritmo que me parecía antinatural? ¿O era yo? que percibía el paso del tiempo como si fuera a cámara rápida debido al _shock_. Los pedazos de madera incinerada empezaban a caer como copos de negra nieve caliente, sobre el rocoso terreno.

Pero antes de que el incendio se propagase por los matorrales, la misma perezosa nube que había liberado ese desastre, empezó a llover. Como si fueran lágrimas por el acto que yo le había obligado a cometer.

En cuanto noté las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre mi frente, salí de mi estado de embotamiento. Huí despavorida, de vuelta a casa, como alma que persigue el diablo. No pensaba, sólo corría todo lo rápido que podían mis pequeñas piernas, hasta que finalmente no pude más. Y tuve que detenerme a medio camino de casa, recuperando el aliento bajo la lluvia.

_«¡He sido yo!» _me acusé a mí misma, mientras reanudaba la marcha. La nube no tenía la culpa de aquel incendio, ni de haber soltado el agua que contenía antes de tiempo. Había sido yo la que había manipulado la balanza del destino y había provocado que cambiase todo. Y lo peor de todo era que me había _gustado_. Cuando la nube había liberado aquella carga había experimentado una placidez como nunca había sentido.

_«Suresh se equivocaba, soy MUY peligrosa» _reflexioné cuando llegué al porche de mi casa, recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido allí tan sólo tres meses antes. Todo había cambiado de golpe, esa mañana mi mayor preocupación era si los tres puntos de sutura que tenía en la cabeza me dejarían cicatriz. Y ahora me encontraba con ese problemón.

_«No voy a contárselo a nadie» _me juré mientras estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi casa. Ni a mi tío, ni a mi abuela y mucho menos a mamá. Le daría un patatús y en su estado los sobresaltos no le sentarían bien.

_«¿Y a Josh, tampoco le vas a contar nuestro secretito?» _me preguntó maliciosamente, aquella voz que hablaba con voluntad propia, en el fondo de mi mente.

—¡Ni loca! —me respondí en susurros, mientras abría la puerta de casa. Ya había tenido tentaciones de contarle acerca de mi don. Pero esto era muy diferente, podía llegar a tenerme miedo o alejarse de mí.

—¡Mamá, ya estoy aq…! —empecé a decir en voz alta anunciando mi entrada, pero me quedé atónita al instante. En el recibidor se encontraban mi tío, mi abuela y mi madre y un invitado de pelo castaño corto que se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Cuando se giró al oír mi saludo, súbitamente me dio la impresión de que el recibidor era menos oscuro que antes. Me quedé paralizada al ver cómo todos se me habían quedado mirando.

—¡Vaya, que sorpresa! ¡Estábamos hablando justamente de ti! —exclamó sonriente Josh al verme.

_«¿Cómo que hablando de mí?» _pensé temiéndome que acabaran de descubrir mi más oscuro y reciente secreto. Pero no veía en ninguno de los presentes ninguna mirada inquisitorial, sino de sorpresa por verme con la sudadera empapada de lluvia.

—Josh ha venido a traerte la bicicleta que perdiste el viernes —explicó mi tío, señalando a un rincón del recibidor donde se encontraba la bici.

—Y nos ha estado hablando del Baile… —comenzó a decir lentamente mi madre, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

—Perdonen, pero… —le interrumpió Josh a mitad de la frase—… es que tengo que ir a un partido de béisbol. Gracias por el té y por ser tan amables. —añadió mirando hacia mi abuela y luego enfocó sus ojos añiles hacía mí—. Hasta mañana, Sparrow.

—Un momento, ¿te vas a ir ahora? Afuera está diluviando… —exclamé cuando recuperé el habla y me giré hacia la puerta. Pero los cielos parecía que estaban riéndose de mí. Porque los nubarrones grises de lluvia de antes, se habían convertido en dulces nubes de algodón blanco. Y el sol brillaba intensamente a través del cielo azul—… O eso creía.

—Adiós —se despidió finalmente, en español, de todos nosotros, saliendo por la puerta. E inmediatamente me acordé de un detalle que había pasado por alto debido al sobresalto. Josh sabía que había mentido a su madre. Había dicho en mi versión que venía de la ciudad cuando sufrí el accidente. Pero él había recuperado aquella bicicleta olvidada del lodazal en que la había dejado toda llena de barro, a medio camino de nuestras casas.

—No entiendo porqué no me has presentado antes a Josh —exclamó mamá unos segundos después, cuando comencé a subir las escaleras hacia mí habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Era una muy mala señal que mamá le nombrase por su nombre de pila y no simplemente como 'el vecino'—. Es muy majo ese chico —añadió más para sí misma que para el resto de nosotros.

Así que el resto del día tuve que soportar las insinuaciones de mi madre. Que si Josh había sido increíblemente amable estando conmigo todo el tiempo en el hospital. Que los padres de Josh habían sido muy comprensivos al no haber hablado a las autoridades acerca del incidente del tornado. Que la madre de Josh se había preocupado mucho por mí y me hizo un montón de pruebas de manera extraoficial, ya que nuestro seguro no las cubría. Que era un chico muy atractivo y había hablado admirablemente acerca de mí. Que… Bueno, un montón de cosas más que mi madre **nunca** había dicho acerca de otros chicos que le había presentado.

Por suerte, mi tío desvió el monotema de mamá hacia los destrozos causados por el granizo y yo pude respirar tranquila un poco. Aunque seguía azorada por todo lo ocurrido en ese día: El árbol ardiendo, el 'milagro' que había realizado el viernes, la conversación entre mi madre y Josh.

Era cierto el dicho: _«Cuando un Tornado se cruza en tu vida, ya nada vuelve a ser igual»_

—Cuando arregle la furgoneta, iremos a comprar los materiales a Roswell. Me han dicho que pueden tenerla arreglada para el lunes —comentó mi tío, acerca del tejado que había sido dañado.

—Ni hablar. Ni se te ocurra mandar a reparar ese montón de chatarra —replicó gravemente mamá a pesar de la dura mirada que le lanzó mi tío, por llamar 'chatarra' a su vehículo—. Este fin de semana partiremos en mi coche. —añadió con una sonrisa insolente en los labios. Yo mientras escuchaba todo aquello sin mucho entusiasmo. Dudando entre no contar lo que había ocurrido durante mi 'paseo' y cómo meter el tema en la conversación.

No podía simplemente decir: 'Pues hoy he aprendido como fulminar un árbol con un parpadeo'. Era demasiado alucinante para esas horas del día y para cualquier otra también.

—¿Qué tal te va con tu don? —preguntó de improviso mi abuela, debido a que mi tío y mi madre estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre la 'chatarra' acumulada por mamá.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté con un desafino que me salió de las cuerdas vocales.

—Que si tiene problemas. Como venías con la ropa chorreando esta tarde. —me explicó con un tono afable.

—No, no es nada —respondí aliviada—. Sólo me equivoqué, una vez más.

_«Sí, últimamente tengo muchas equivocaciones» _recapacité mientras me terminaba la cena. Me fui acordando de mis 'presuntos' errores: El tornado del viernes, la lluvia de hoy y ahora que estaba atando los cabos sueltos, el fallo del Día de San Valentín.

Horas más tarde, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, pensaba sobre mi futuro. Desde que Suresh me había animado a explorar mi 'don', había tenido la absurda idea de convertirme en meteoróloga. Pensaba que me iría como anillo al dedo. De hecho ya había estado consultando al orientador de estudios acerca de esa idea. Pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que reírme acerca de ese pensamiento, mucho mejor que llorar.

_«¿Qué clase de meteoróloga sería?» _pensaba irónicamente. Claro que tendría éxito. Si fallaba en uno de mis pronósticos solo tenía que… No, no podía ir moldeando el tiempo a mi gusto. No debía de hacerlo, mejor dicho. Estaba mal hacerlo y era mejor que no lo volviera a hacer nunca más. Tendría que olvidarme de esa faceta de mi aptitud al menos hasta que Suresh me ayudara cuando lo viese en las vacaciones.

Sabía que él estaba buscando una manera de reprimir estos dones, me lo había comentado en una de nuestras conversaciones telefónicas. Para ayudar a la gente que tiene aptitudes demasiado peligrosas o aquellas que querían tener un poco normalidad en su vida. Y acabé conciliando el sueño con la esperanza de que Suresh encontrara el modo de curarme. De que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Pero al día siguiente me topé de nuevo con mi realidad, a pesar de que me había escapado de ella durante mis sueños. Tendría que afrontar el día de instituto sin perder los estribos.

_«Si puedes sobrevivir a este día, el resto estará chupado» _me dije tras salir de la ducha de agua fría que me había dado. Parecía que todo iba a ir bien durante el desayuno. Mi abuela esta vez había tenido la delicadeza de no preguntarme qué tiempo iba a hacer hoy debido al 'fracaso' de la tarde anterior. Y el resto de mi familia no se había percatado de ningún cambio en mí.

Parecía un día 'normal' de la semana, sin más. Pero cuando llegué al instituto tuve la sensación de que todo el mundo me estaba mirando. Me estaba volviendo un poco paranoica ante la idea de que se descubriera a medida que pasaban las clases. Sin embargo no sucedió nada parecido, nadie se fijó en mí. Nadie notó nada raro, bueno… excepto una persona.

—Que extraño —murmuró Zoe, al final de las clases mientras recogíamos nuestros bártulos de las taquillas. Le dirigí una mirada suspicaz al observar como se había fijado en mi muñeca izquierda—. Tu reloj debe haberse parado —exclamó señalando hacia el objeto que le había llamado la atención. Mientras que me percataba de ese pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto.

_«¡Debió de estropeárseme al caer el rayo!» _miré cómo las agujas del reloj se habían parado a las seis y trece minutos de la tarde. Pero Zoe no le dio ninguna importancia a ese desperfecto a pesar de que mi corazón parecía estar bailando samba. Cerré rápidamente la taquilla para dirigirme a la parada del autobús, sin esperar siquiera a Josh, que venía por el fondo del pasillo hacía mí. Sólo logré escuchar las quejas de Zoe por semejante grosería junto con mis latidos.

_«¡Es que este día no acababa de una vez!» _maldecía horas más tarde en mi habitación, tras terminar los deberes y mirando el estropeado reloj que llevaba meses sin utilizar. Parecía como si el astro rey fuera a paso de tortuga por los cielos y los nervios me estaban matando.

Quería bajar las escaleras y revelar a mi familia ese secreto que me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas. Pero cuando bajé diez minutos después a la cocina, decidí que lo mejor sería dar un paseo y alejarme lo más posible de aquella tentación.

Atravesé los campos de cultivo en dirección a un lugar que hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba. Pero que me pareció perfecto para estar a solas. Y a medida que avanzaba hacia el barranco desde el cual había observado el eclipse de sol. Sentí como si aquel recuerdo perteneciera a otra persona, como si fuera una vida anterior mía.

Cuando llegué a esa posición privilegiada, desde donde tantas veces había observado a Josh lejanamente, me di cuenta de la magnitud de los destrozos provocados por el tornado. El campo de cultivo parecía haber sido surcado por el azadón de un gigante borracho, formando un terraplén de varias yardas en el suelo que acababa donde mi maltrecho cuerpo había sucumbido.

Ventaja genética, lo había llamado Suresh meses atrás. Y ahora que observaba como el rastro del tornado se cortaba de golpe en ese punto del suelo, me daba cuenta de mi potencial. De algún modo había sobrevivido al paso de un tornado, sin un rasguño.

No sólo era capaz de predecir qué tiempo iba a hacer, sino que además podía manipularlo y sobrevivir a ese depredador implacable. De improviso me vino una idea a la cabeza, una idea aterradora por su claridad.

_«Y si no había pronosticado NADA de nada» _pensé, acordándome que de pequeña no había sido consciente de mi poder. Recordé la tarde soleada en la que vi mi primer partido de béisbol en el que jugaba Josh. Todas aquellas veces en las que el hombre del tiempo se había equivocado. ¿Era posible que un experto, alguien que se gana la vida con ese trabajo, se equivocase tantas veces? ¿O era yo? La que manipulaba la atmósfera sin darme cuenta, todo el rato.

_«No, no puede ser» _intentaba negar esa posibilidad.

Porque eso significaba que yo podía ser la culpable de la devastación que estaba observando sentada al pie del árbol. Pero a medida que recordaba los acontecimientos del viernes…

—¡Vaya, estás aquí! —oí una voz que, por suerte, me borró esos oscuros pensamientos de mi cabeza. Era Josh que al parecer también había acudido también aquí a buscar un poco de tranquilidad.

—Ya me marchaba —dije comenzando a incorporarme del sitio, pues había venido para estar sola, antes de que Josh intentará convencerme de que me quedase.

—Tornado —pronunció Josh sencillamente, no en inglés, ni en español. Sino, sorprendentemente, en la lengua de los Hopi. Me quedé estupefacta mirándole, debido al asombro—. Lo dijiste el viernes, significa tornado en indio, ¿verdad? —preguntó después en inglés al ver que me había vuelto a sentar en el sitio, debido al sobresalto. Pero no podía encontrar la manera de negarlo, porque la sorpresa que se había reflejado en mi rostro ya le había contestado.

—Significa tornado en Hopi —le corregí, desviando la vista hacia el cielo. Aunque éste estaba bastante nublado y apenas se veía el sol de la tarde. No quería mirarle a los ojos, no porque tuviera vergüenza, sino porque tenía miedo de mí misma—. Aunque no es exactamente un sustantivo sino una forma verbal —intenté comentar, recordando aquellas clases tan tranquilas que habíamos tenido en su casa.

—Algún día de estos me tienes que enseñar a hablar Hopi —expresó tomando asiento al lado mío y observando el cielo gris plomizo que se extendía sobre nuestras cabezas como si fuera una inmensa carpa.

—Sí, algún día… —dije sin ánimo, desviando la mirada hacía el firme suelo que me sostenía. Tenía que olvidarme de los cielos. El ver esas horrorosas nubes me habían provocado la súbita idea de apartarlas de la vista.

—Sé que crees que mentí a mi madre —dijo él con un tono firme, mirando aún a los cielos—. Que no pude ver el tornado con mis propios ojos.

—Escucha, lo que pasó el viernes fue una estupidez mía. Tú no tienes la culp… —comencé a explicarme mirándole a la cara pero él me hizo un leve gesto para que le dejase hablar. Él no pudo verlo. Sólo yo y únicamente yo, pude anticipar su llegada y casi hizo que echase el bofe por la boca de las náuseas que me provocaba.

—Lo vi —reiteró, mirándome a los ojos e hizo que volviese a sentirme como la primera vez que compartimos los dos un paraguas—. Pero no en el cielo, sino en tu rostro —añadió y yo tuve que desviar mis ojos de los suyos de nuevo al frío y sólido suelo—. Estabas muerta de miedo porque veías lo que se acercaba.

—Me pegué un golpe en la cabeza y creí ver lo que no… —intenté frenarle, pues estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado acertadas.

—No me lo niegues, sé que a ti te ocurre algo 'raro' —profirió de manera inflexible, con un tono de voz que nunca había empleado conmigo, que me dejó boquiabierta—. El día que te pedí ayuda en español tenías un paraguas… —añadió suavizando el tono sin fijar la vista en mí, mirando hacia el oeste—… pensé que eras una de esas frikis o algo parecido. Pero después adivinaste el tiempo que iba a hacer en el primer partido del año.

_«¡Mierda! ¡Ese desliz!» _pensé para mis adentros sobre la metedura de pata que Josh había retomado.

—Y luego están todas esas ocasiones en las que te quedas un poco paralizada —continuó dado que yo estaba aturdida por sus conclusiones—, como si estuvieras oyendo algo molesto que te llama la atención.

_«¡¿Se ha percatado también de los tambores?!» _pensé en cuanto tiempo debía de llevar sospechando sobre mis extraños hábitos.

—Por eso no dudé ni un instante cuando me dijiste que había un tornado acercándose a mi casa —añadió volviéndose hacia mi ruborizado rostro—. Ves y oyes cosas, que otros no pueden ver.

—A eso lo llaman estar loco —exclamé intentando desviar el tema de conversación. Era muchísimo mejor que pensara que era una especie de chiflada que la verdad pura y dura. Pero Josh hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el horizonte, hacia el punto donde nunca se juntan la tierra y el cielo.

—Y sé que de algún modo paraste el tornado —añadió firmemente, antes de que pudiese replicarle continuó hablando apresuradamente—. Kylie se escondió porque tenía miedo de los rayos. La perdimos de vista unos momentos... y no quiero ni imaginar qué hubiera pasado —se paró debido al sufrimiento de recordar aquellos momentos angustiosos dentro de la casa—. Cuando vi la luz del sol a través de la ventana del desván, lo supe. Supe que conseguiste impedir que ese tornado nos matara.

_«¡Lo supiste antes que yo!» _pensé queriendo gritar aquellas palabras. Josh había confiado en mí más que yo misma.

_«¡Demuéstraselo! ¡Demuéstrale lo que puedes hacer!»_ me aconsejó aquella voz infantil que hablaba en mi lengua paterna.

—Entiendo que no quieras admitirlo, es algo bastante difícil de asimilar. A mi también me cuesta admitir… —comenzó a decir animadamente, tras restregarse unas lagrimillas que habían intentado asomarse a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo están los cielos? —pregunté con una firmeza en mi voz que me sorprendió a mí misma.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices? —dijo vacilante, sorprendido por la extravagante pregunta y desvió la mirada al apagado cielo que yo no miraba—. Esta nublado. Bueno, un poco nublado.

—Fíjate bien en esas nubes —le ordené mientras cerraba lentamente los párpados, zambulléndome en mi otro 'sentido' con el cual dominaba los cielos. Tal vez me arrepintiera más tarde de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. —. No apartes la mirada, para nada.

Y enseguida ya no estaba atrapada en esa minúscula cáscara de carne y hueso, sino que sentía la silueta de nosotros dos recortada en la brisa que surcaba ese barranco. Y a pesar de la extraña impresión que esto me producía, el 'verme' lo cerca que estaba de Josh desde fuera, me centré en lo que tenía que realizar.

Me elevé a los cielos, más alto de lo que nunca podría alcanzar físicamente y observé esas insulsas nubes que estropeaban una perfecta tarde de primavera. Mi primer pensamiento fue el de azuzarlas, cargarlas con electricidad y humedad, haciendo que los cielos rompieran en ebullición. Pero descarté esa opción enseguida, no quería que Josh huyera despavorido, sólo que se callara de una vez.

Y decidí que lo más sensato sería despejar los cielos. De hecho, sería lo más sencillo. Tanteé la manera en que se desarrollaban esas nubes y encontré el método para conseguir mi propósito. Sólo necesitaba un poco de viento que ascendiera desde las capas intermedias.

Así que me centré en las corrientes de aire que cruzaban todo el territorio de Clovis. Los vientos acudieron raudamente a mí, como deseando liberarse de sus ataduras y azotar con violenta furia aquella zona en particular. E inmediatamente noté como se agrupaban, separando en dos aquel frente de nubes. Abrían rápidamente una brecha que se iba extendiendo más y más.

Noté a mi lado, abajo en la tierra, cómo Josh se movía agitado y cómo intentaba soltar una exclamación de asombro, no pudo porque se había quedado sin aliento. Seguramente debía ser un buen espectáculo el ver cómo los cielos se rompían de esta manera. Pero para mí solo eran unas nubes que iban de un lado a otro como ovejas guiadas por un pastor, el cual era yo. Y ya percibía como el sol volvía a proyectar su ardiente estampa en mi piel mestiza.

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, para observar la cara que se le habría puesto a Josh, cuando noté algo cálido y ligeramente húmedo posado en mis entumecidos labios. Mientras sentía como una mano firme me acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla para acercar más aquellos tímidos labios, a los míos.

Mi adormecida piel se despertó de golpe, percibiendo con más intensidad de la que hubiese creído posible. Durante unos instantes que me parecieron una eternidad, a medida que una sensación de plenitud me sacudía entera como un cosquilleo, noté como si nuestros corazones latieran al unísono.

Y esa sensación perduró unos leves latidos más cuando él apartó sus dulces labios de los míos, mientras yo mantenía cerrados los párpados deseando que aquello no fuera un sueño, que no fuera un espejismo demasiado real.

Pero al abrir los ojos, bajando por segunda vez de los cielos, su mirada estaba esperándome y su mano seguía apoyada en mi mejilla acariciándome suavemente.

—Gracias… —dijo de todo corazón así como con una expresión de absoluta gratitud. Mientras yo me perdía en aquellos ojos azules que eran un cielo sin explorar para mí. Apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en aquel beso que había soñado tantas veces despierta. Pero él retiró su exaltada mano con la que rozaba mi mejilla, para sujetar afectuosamente las mías—… gracias por parar el tornado… —continuó con la voz consternada por la emoción y desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el occidente para observar la puesta de sol—… gracias por salvarnos —se le quebró su voz a media frase.

Le imité el gesto, para advertir que la casa de los McKencie seguía en pie dentro del paisaje. Y que todos sus ocupantes seguían vivos ya fuera por culpa, o debido, a mí. Y eso era lo único que realmente importaba.


	10. La Danza de la Lluvia

**Capítulo Diez:  
"La Danza De La Lluvia"**

El sol empezaba a proyectar su anaranjada luz sobre el lugar donde había comenzado nuestra amistad. Y mientras el calor de ese fugaz beso que me había robado Josh se iba enfriando, recapacitaba demasiado tarde sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Había tenido miedo. No porque descubrieran mi secreto, sino todo lo contrario. De que nadie lo supiera nunca, que nadie conociera mi verdadero yo, mi verdadero potencial.

Si no lo hubiera contado a alguien habría estallado como una olla a presión. Y Josh había resultado ser el desahogo perfecto de ese desvivir. Ahora iba a abusar de su confianza, de la confianza que tenía en mí y que no deseaba perder por nada. Él seguía hipnotizado por aquella revelación, observando las nubes que aún se desplazaban por la inercia. Sin ser consciente del embrollo en el que le estaba metiendo.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie —dije firmemente, mirándole con una expresión de dureza. Y aunque me estaba refiriendo exclusivamente a mi 'don', pensé que también valdría para aquel gesto de gratitud que había tenido conmigo. Josh volvió la vista hacia abajo, hacia mi cara que estaba medio pie por debajo de su altura, y por su expresión de desconcierto supe que estaba aún en _shock_. Esto era demasiado fuerte para asimilarlo en unos minutos.

—La gente me tendría miedo, me harían daño, si lo supieran —añadí recordando el 'discurso' tan cortante de Suresh. Pensé que a lo mejor la razón de que Josh no me tuviera miedo, era por que no había comprendido lo peligrosa que era su vecina.

—¿Por qué iban a hacerte daño? —preguntó con un tono claramente ultrajado, por semejante idea—. No lo entiendo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres mi heroí…!

—No soy nada de eso —le corté antes de que terminase de decirlo. Tenía que ponerle los pies en la tierra, que no se creara ideas equivocadas sobre mí—. Sólo tuve la suerte de estar en el sitio y el momento adecuados —señalé con la mirada la devastación del tornado. Pero Josh no estaba de acuerdo con mi postura y lo negaba con la cabeza, mientras se aproximaba al borde del barranco.

—Lo único que sé. Es que no estaría vivo, si no fuera por lo que hiciste —exclamó mirándome firmemente, aunque con la mirada aún cargada del reciente dolor rememorado.

—Necesito que me jures, que no se lo vas a contar a nadie —le reclamé en un tono duro e hiriente. Me odié a mí misma por ser tan hipócrita, le iba a pedir que hiciera algo que yo misma no había podido realizar—. Esto no es como la tontería de querer ir a la universidad —añadí con un tono demasiado mordaz, arrepintiéndome de haberlo hecho en el acto. Pero al menos había conseguido mi propósito, no quería que me idolatrara de algún modo. Tenía que hacerle entender que nada había cambiado entre nosotros dos y que, al mismo tiempo, todo había cambiado con este secreto que le había revelado.

—Te lo juro. No voy a decírselo a nadie —prometió con un tono sosegado. Pero aunque no había ninguna sonrisa en su semblante, no noté que estuviera irritado conmigo. Se aproximó hacia donde yo estaba con un paso firme, con la misma seguridad en sí mismo de siempre. Por un segundo temí que volvería a besarme, pero en lugar de eso me rodeó con los brazos de manera amistosa—. Yo no te tengo miedo —añadió con un tono de voz paternal, posando levemente su mano sobre mi cabeza, para tranquilizarme. Josh me conocía muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien para mi gusto, y había visto el miedo asomando en mis ojos. Era agradable notar la calidez de ese abrazo, como me reconfortaba aquel sencillo acto. Así como notaba su rítmica respiración y la certeza de que Josh seguía siendo mi amigo a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Josh, si no me dejas de abrazar… —comencé a decir después de unos eternos momentos que disfruté gratamente—… voy a empezar a pensar cosas raras de ti —añadí burlonamente, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Él se separó un palmo de mí para responderme con una sonrisa. Pero se le borró el gesto de la cara instantáneamente, mientras se pasaba la mano sobre los labios, al recordar el impulso que había tenido antes.

—Lo siento —exclamó soltándome del abrazo, y recobrando un poco de compostura—. No sé qué me…

—No hace falta que me digas nada —intenté decir serenamente, aunque apenas podía contenerme de la risa, al ver la cara de apuro que tenía—. Tampoco es que seas el primer chico que me besa —el bochorno de su expresión se convirtió en incredulidad, teñida por el naranja intenso del atardecer.

_«Aunque eres el primero que me sube al cielo con un beso» _pensé divertida para mis adentros.

—Creo que son demasiadas emociones para un día —exclamé con una sonrisa marcada tanto en los labios, como en la mirada. Le hice un gesto para señalarle la llegada del ocaso—. Mañana te seguiré contado —añadí regocijándome en la expresión que tenía por respuesta.

Media hora después nos despedimos, entre titubeos y finalmente con un sencillo abrazo, a medio camino de nuestras casas. Para cuando la noche empezó a adueñarse de los cielos, llegué a mi hogar con la sensación de que casi flotaba, debido al peso que me había quitado de encima. Y que de haber suficiente viento echaría a volar como una hoja.

_«Me encantan las sorpresas» _recordé súbitamente la afición que tenía mi padre por lanzarse a la aventura, sin planes, ni nada previsto. Sabía que Josh debía de estar bastante agitado. Probablemente esa misma noche apenas durmiera, como le pasó a Suresh cuando me descubrió.

_«O tal vez no» _medité recordando que Josh ya llevaba sospechando desde hacía bastante tiempo y el libro de Chandra le había puesto sobre aviso.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco detestable, cuando me topé con mi madre en la cocina, así como con el resto de mi familia. Acabarían por enterarse de mi secreto, yo misma se lo contaría, pero ahora sencillamente no era el momento.

—¿Qué tal has pasado la tarde? —preguntó mi madre con una mirada de curiosidad examinando mis ojos que brillaban de la emoción.

—Bien, bien… —contesté, intentando evitar que se me notara la alegría que casi me desbordaba, pero no tuve mucho éxito. Esa noche la pasé pensando en Josh y en la suerte que tenía por poder compartirlo con él. Y al día siguiente en el instituto evitamos encontrarnos en los pasillos más de la cuenta, para no meter la pata y hablar del tema delante de oídos inadecuados. El único momento de intimidad que tuvimos para hablar fue durante el almuerzo.

Conversábamos tan bajito, que nos leíamos los labios, más que oírnos.

—Y además de lo de las nubes y el tornado… ¿Qué más haces? —preguntó Josh para que le explicase un poco acerca de mi poder. Mientras estábamos en una esquina del comedor, almorzando hombro con hombro. Yo miraba todo el rato a mi espalda para ver si se acercaba alguien—. Quiero decir, ¿puedes hacer que nieve, por ejemplo?

—Estamos en primavera y esto es Nuevo México —respondí con una expresión crítica, enarcando una ceja.

—No has dicho que no —exclamó, sabiendo que intentaba soslayar la pregunta.

—No, no puedo —contesté un poco molesta por aquella pregunta tan infantil—. Pero no porque no quiera —añadí al ver que ahora era él el que me miraba críticamente—. No puedo, porque no sé.

—No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir? —preguntó aproximándose aún más, tanto que casi podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cara, como la brisa en un día caluroso de verano. Noté como si el ruido de fondo del comedor empezara a menguar.

—Nunca he visto una nevada —contesté un poco turbada, después de beber el zumo del almuerzo. Era una tontería, pero nunca había visto la nieve a excepción de en el frigorífico—. Tengo que sentirlo y conocerlo, para poder comprender cómo manipul…

—¡Parecéis Batman y Robin! —oímos una voz demasiado cerca. Nos giramos alarmados al mismo tiempo, para ver a Zoe detrás nuestro. Y una expresión de sorpresa se nos quedó impresa en nuestras caras—. Ya sabéis, los superhéroes insepara… ¡Bah, olvidadlo! Me ha pedido el entrenador que te diga que mañana no hay entrenamiento —añadió, dirigiéndose a Josh.

—Ah… vale, vale —contestó aliviado. Mientras que yo intentaba actuar con naturalidad, bebiendo un poco de zumo de naranja.

—¿De qué estabais hablando, tortolitos? —preguntó Zoe, en español, dado que notó que estábamos súbitamente en silencio. Intenté hacer como no había escuchado lo de 'tortolitos'.

—Nada de importancia, del tiempo —contestó Josh quedamente, haciendo que me atragantase del sobresalto y casi se me saliese el zumo por la nariz. Le lancé una mirada de angustia cuando me recuperé que Zoe interpretó erróneamente. Ella se excusó pensando seguramente que estábamos liados o algo así. Así fue como decidimos no hablar sobre mi 'afición' a la meteorología en el instituto. Apenas tuvimos tiempo a solas para hablar tranquilamente, por lo que teníamos que hablar de auténticas trivialidades. Sólo tuvimos un momento de verdadera soledad al día siguiente, mientras él me acompañaba a casa, después de que su madre me hubiera quitado los puntos. Yo le expliqué todo lo que le había contando a mi familia sobre mi 'don' y muchas más cosas.

—Tu madre es muy amable —le dije consideradamente, cuando llegamos a mi casa. Me atusé el pelo para tapar la pequeña cicatriz que me había quedado en la raíz—. Aunque creo que sospecha de mí —añadí al recordar las preguntas que me había hecho en el hospital y que no me había quitado ojo en todo el rato.

—No, no sospecha de ti —respondió Josh mientras se paraba a mi lado y me apartaba un mechón de pelo suelto que me había quedado pegado en la frente—. Es que al fin les he hablado a mis padres sobre el tema de la de ir a la universidad y les he dicho que tú estabas al corriente.

—¡Ay! ¿Cómo se lo han tomado? —pregunté con el rostro contraído.

—Mi madre está de acuerdo, pero mi padre… no. Bueno, sabe que puedo conseguir la beca —argumentó Josh un poco alicaído, le di un leve apretón de hombros para animarle—, pero supongo que acabará por ceder a mi madre. De todas formas tienes razón es una tontería.

—No lo dije en serio —exclamé sinceramente, despidiéndome de él con un abrazo en el cobertizo—. Y lo sabes muy bien —añadí después de que nos separásemos.

Parecía que mi vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando descubrí mi verdadero poder. Y que Josh me había vuelto a llevar por el mismo camino de vuelta a la tranquilidad. No sólo podía confiar en él para que me guardase el secreto, en eso no dudaba siquiera, sino que también me daba consejos. De hecho me ofreció el libro de Chandra para que le echase un ojo. Pero yo rechacé el gesto y no le expliqué que había conocido en persona al hijo del escritor.

—¿Qué haces ahí tumbada? —exclamó con un tono exagerado, mamá desde el quicio de la puerta de mi habitación, la tarde del viernes. Mientras yo estaba viendo algunas de las fotos que me había prestado Josh de sus navidades encima de la cama. Él también me había sugerido que en las próximas vacaciones de navidad, viajase a Chicago unos días con su familia, para ver mi primera nevada. Pero decliné su oferta, pensando que con Josh a mi lado a lo mejor Chicago sufría una ola de calor en enero—. ¿Qué haces que no te estás preparando? —añadió mi madre poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Prepararme para qué? —pregunté mientras observaba la sonrisa de mamá. Una sonrisa que me recordaba a la pequeña Kylie cuando hacía una travesura. Dejé las fotos a un lado para ver qué se proponía mi madre.

—Ha-blo del Ba-i-le de Pri-ma-ve-ra —pronunció exagerando el tono de cada silaba, mientras sacaba algo azulado de detrás de la puerta y me quedaba fascinada. Ese 'algo' era un vestido de fino algodón, de color añil liso. Y era realmente precioso además de toda una sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Me dejas ir? —pregunté después de levantarme y tras recuperar el habla.

—Sí, he pensado que obraste mal, pero fue sin quererlo. De hecho han insistido mucho Badgie y tu abuela para que te levante el castigo —exclamó mientras yo comprobaba como me quedaba delante del espejo. Me fijé en la caída y en el enorme escote de la espalda y torcí el gesto—. Te va a quedar como un guante, ya lo verás —añadió acercándoseme por detrás de mí, para observar el reflejo del espejo. Asintió para sí misma, como si estuviera evaluando un monumento en vez de la estampa de su hija—. Tienes que estar preciosa para tu chico.

_«¡Y dale con el sermón!» _pensé molesta, observándola desde el reflejo del espejo. Había estado muy insistente con el tema toda la semana. Hasta el punto que pensé que si veía a Josh, acabaría por preguntarle alguna cosa demasiado comprometida.

—No hay nada entre Josh y yo —repliqué como tantas otras veces—. Sólo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

—Sí, pero últimamente las cosas han cambiado, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella astutamente con un brillo intenso en sus ojos color miel, mientras me desataba la cinta de la coleta. Era cierto que las cosas habían cambiado, estábamos mucho más unidos que antes. Pero no podía contarle de qué manera habían cambiado, así que me quedé en silencio—. Creo que te quedará mejor rizado por las puntas como a mí. El pelo recogido no te favorece en nada —añadió fijándose en mi cabellera.

—¡Ni hablar! —me negué en redondo, pero mi madre me miraba con una expresión que daba a entender claramente que no había sido una pregunta. Recé para que no pasara como la última vez que mi madre me metió mano en mi pelo. A los catorce años. Cuando intentó teñírmelo de un tono un poco más claro y por puro milagro no acabo con el pelo de color naranja chillón. Desde entonces me iba a la peluquería a ponerme en manos expertas.

—¿Seguro que ese chico no está enamorado de ti? —me inquirió mientras comenzaba a ponerme unos rulos pequeños, yo pensé que si ya era muy estresante la situación, quería hacer que me diera un ataque al corazón. Pero negué con la cabeza como pude, mientras continuaba con mis plegarias al santo de los imposibles.

—No, no lo está —dije firmemente, creyendo mis palabras—. ¡Uy! Cuidado con la cicatriz —añadí al notar un leve tirón en la zona de piel recién curada.

—Cuando se está enamorado de una persona… —continuó después de un rato siguiendo con su monserga y con los rulos—… se está más pendiente de esa persona que de uno mismo. Te importa más su felicidad o su seguridad, que la tuya propia… —siguió con voz pausada y romántica, refiriéndose a mi 'alocado' intento de avisar a los McKencie del tornado. Y de como él había estado pendiente de mi recuperación en el hospital. Pero yo no lo veía de ese modo—… pero a veces no se puede evitar hacer daño a los que te quieren —añadió con un tono súbitamente triste y melancólico, dejando los rulos por un instante.

Me giré al notar ese cambio tan insólito, para observar como su mirada se había posado en la foto que estaba colgada en la pared. La foto de la familia que un accidente de aviación había destrozado.

—Mama, yo… —intenté decir algo para consolarla, debido a que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero me había pillado de sorpresa. Mamá tenía esa extraña manera de ser, habitualmente serena y a la vez repentinamente pasional. Como una tormenta que se desatara de improviso.

—No, no pasa nada. No te preocupes —exclamó mientras me giraba en el asiento y ella se retiraba las lágrimas que habían brotado—. Es que ha veces desearía que no crecieras, que no te enamorases, para que no sufrieras —dijo abrazándome, con cuidado de no estropear el trabajo realizado—. Pero soy demasiado protectora, demasiado egoísta —continuó cuando se calmó un poco y terminó el trabajo con los rulos echándome _spray_ fijador, solo para comenzar con el maquillaje. Y yo mientras tanto intentaba estarme lo más quieta posible, ya que tenía los párpados cerrados debido a la sombra de ojos—. También tiene su lado bueno el enamorarse. Te hace sentirte completa, como si la otra persona estuviera destinada a encontrarte. Y hace que te sientas como si fueras a volar —continuó de nuevo, con el mismo tono romántico de antes.

—Te digo que entre Josh y yo no hay nada —repliqué y abrí un parpado aún a riesgo de acabar con un ojo escocido. Pero mamá no me hacia ni caso, pues ya acababa de terminar y estaba tasando la obra. Después me pasó el vestido para que me lo pusiera. Y mientras me ponía los zapatos a juego, ella ya me iba quitando los rulos.

—¡Ya está! Échate un vistazo —dijo sentándose en el filo de la cama para observar mejor mi reacción cuando me mirase en el espejo de cuerpo entero—. ¿Dime cómo te ves?

_«Rara» _pensé en cuanto me eché un vistazo y me sentía igualmente con esos pequeños tacones que no acostumbraba a utilizar. Pero el aspecto que tenía era sencillamente impresionante. El vestido me quedaba largo hasta por debajo de la rodilla, disimulando un poco mis estrechas caderas. Los dos tirantes anchos que se juntaban por detrás de mi pequeño cuello, dejaban al descubierto una buena parte de mi espalda.

El color azulado resaltaba mi oscura piel aún más, casi sin poder creer que ese fuera mi color natural. El pelo que me caía por los hombros y por delante escondía un poco esos hombros y esa espalda que el vestido me había dejado al desnudo. Y el maquillaje no era para nada cargado, sino sutil. Lo justo para enfatizar aquellos ojos de color miel, que mi madre me había obsequiado y que sentía como de orgullo propio. No dejé de mirarme pensando que mamá sí tenía un verdadero 'don' y no el mío.

—No me lo puedo creer —dije sin por evitarlo.

—Créetelo, lo estás viendo. ¡Ah el toque final! —añadió levantándose y saliendo un momento de la habitación, mientras que yo seguía viendo y queriendo creérmelo—. Un poco de perfume, para tu chi… digo, para que huelas bien ante tu buen amigo Josh —se corrigió, tendiéndome un frasquito que destapé y olfateé. El aroma me recordó, extrañamente, a cómo sentía el sol de primavera y el rocío de la mañana con mi 'don'.

—¡Estás encantadora! —exclamó mi tío, cuando bajamos al piso inferior. Y mi abuela cabeceaba a su lado dando su visto bueno.

Después de despedirnos de mamá y mi abuela, nos dispusimos a partir para la fiesta en el coche de mamá.

—¿De quien fue la idea? —le pregunté a mi tío con una sonrisa, cuando ya estábamos a solas en el automóvil. Tenía claro que tanto mi abuela como mi tío, se habían confabulado en darme esta sorpresa. Pero no entendía como mamá había acabado cediendo.

—De tu abuela. Sabía que te encantaría ir a la fiesta, y que Annie no tenía razón con el castigo —exclamó mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al cambio de marchas del utilitario y nos incorporábamos a la carretera principal—. Pero no todo es gracias a ella, yo también tuve que convencerla.

—Gracias —dije simplemente sin poder contener la alegría que tenía.

Y mientras nos acercábamos a la fiesta, observaba el manto estrellado de la noche. La luna aún tardaría en salir unas cuantas horas y la bóveda celeste estaba cuajada de estrellas que yo veía, y sentía, con más intensidad que nadie. La noche sería perfecta, ni una sola nube en el cielo y una suave brisa que caldearía su frialdad.

—Diviértete mucho —me deseó mi tío, tras despedirnos en la entrada del instituto. Entré en el pabellón deportivo donde se había montado el baile. Y mientras caminaba con paso vacilante, el volumen de la música de baile se fue incrementando más y más. Pensé que seguramente llamaría mucho la atención, pero no hubo tantas asombradas miradas. Principalmente porque había muchísima gente entrando y porque casi nadie me reconoció. Me sentía como uno de esos superhéroes disfrazados de las películas que no eran reconocidos cuando utilizaban otra vestimenta.

Pero francamente me sorprendió ver que algunos jugadores del equipo de fútbol, que me sacaban más de un pie de altura y de fuerte constitución, me daban paso echándome miradas que jamás me lanzarían en horario de clase. Yo no soportaba a esa clase de guaperas, pero no podía evitar reírme al ver cómo pasaba entre tantos gigantes, mientras buscaba a Zoe.

Después de unos minutos dando vueltas por entre la gente que se dirigía a la pista de baile la encontré cerca de la barra libre, conversando animadamente con un chico hispano cuyo rostro me era familiar. Ella no me reconoció en un primer instante, pero cuando observó cómo le saludaba con la mano desde lejos, pude ver que fruncía el ceño e intentaba reconocerme a mí.

—¿Te has puesto lentillas? —comenté alzando la voz por encima de la balada que estaba sonando, cuando me encontré a su lado. No llevaba sus gafas de montura fina para ver de lejos que solía llevar. Pero ella estaba atónita dado que acababa de reconocerme en ese preciso instante.

—¿Sparrow? —preguntó mirándome, con los ojos abiertos como platos, a la cara. Y yo asentí confirmando lo que veían. Después me echó un vistazo de arriba abajo, mientras que yo me giraba y le mostraba el vestido—. ¡Jo, qué pasote! —exclamó, casi en un grito, de puro jubilo.

—Al final sí he podido venir —exclamé, mientras nos apartábamos un poco a una zona más silenciosa, para servirnos una bebida. El chico que había estado hablando con Zoe se arrimó a un grupo de jugadores de béisbol—. Oye, ¿quién es tu acompañante? —añadí al notar que Zoe y él se lanzaban miraditas.

—Es uno de los jugadores del equipo de béisbol —contestó mientras servía un poco de ponche y me lo ofrecía. Y ahora que Zoe lo había mencionado lo reconocí. José León se llamaba. Era el bateador titular de nuestro equipo, y era muy bueno en su puesto.

—Es muy buen bateador, hemos ganado muchos partidos gracias a él —le halagué recordando que en el partido que vi a primeros del año, habíamos vencido por una carrera suya en la octava entrada.

—No sé si es bueno en el béisbol —comentó Zoe dando un sorbo a su bebida seguidamente—. Pero es tremendo dando clases de lengua hispánica. Ya me entiendes… —añadió pícaramente en español la última frase.

—Josh y yo, **SÍ** dábamos clases de verdad —contesté a su comentario picante, me reí un poco de su atrevimiento. Aunque recordé fugazmente el beso que me había dejado robar, en la cima del barranco. Eché otro vistazo a la pareja de Zoe, la cual por algún motivo no dejaba de desviar la mirada de mis ojos. Y hablábamos un poco acerca de quienes se habían presentado en la fiesta, del grupo de música que habían traído y de otras tantas tonterías a medida que me iba soltando un poco. Pero Zoe se percató de que había observado el extraño comportamiento de su acompañante.

—Era tu San Valentín. Él era tu anónimo San Valentín —aclaró al ver la expresión de mi rostro. Le lancé una mirada de reproche al aludido y éste se puso rojo como un tomate al interpretar que estábamos hablando de él—. No me lo mates, por lo menos esta noche —añadió en tono de burla al ver cómo me había puesto tensa.

—¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas? —pregunté desviando la mirada hacia Zoe. Y planteándome seriamente la idea de echarle la ponchera entera por la cabeza a su acompañante.

—Cuando me vio con tu tarjeta de San Valentín, pensó que se había equivocado de taquilla con los nervios —comenzó a decir Zoe, mientras comprendía porqué Josh había pensando que estaba saliendo con él. Debió de haberle visto con la tarjeta en los vestuarios y sabía quién era.

—¿Y no le explicaste la verdad? —pregunté, molesta por la actitud de Zoe.

—Es que como nunca me habían regalado una tarjeta de San Valentín, y tú echabas sapos y culebras por la boca —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y haciendo una mueca de disculpa. Josh le habría oído hablar acerca de Zoe, en los vestuarios, pensando que se refería a mí—, perdóname, por fa —añadió finalmente con un tono casi infantil. Finalmente cedí a su chantaje emocional.

Por lo menos alguien había tenido un feliz San Valentín.

—¿Dónde está Josh? —le pregunté después concederle el perdón a Zoe. Ella me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Dado el gran número de invitados a la fiesta, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Me excusé de Zoe y empecé a buscarle por los exteriores. Quería divertirme un rato con él recordando el malentendido de San Valentín y echarnos unas risas juntos mientras disfrutábamos de la música.

_«¿Dónde te has metido?» _pensé, diez minutos después de buscarle. Pero no estaba en ningún lugar de los exteriores y mis pies me acabaron conduciendo de vuelta al pabellón, a la zona de baile. Tal vez pensando, sin querer, en marcarnos una canción los dos juntos. Pero cuando mi búsqueda finalizó noté una extraña sensación de ahogo, como si a mis pulmones les doliera horrores coger una sola bocanada de aire. Y de pronto la música me pareció que se volvía estridente e irritante, como desafinada.

Una sensación punzante y gélida se me hundía en el pecho mientras observaba a Josh bailando con otra chica, probablemente su pareja, como si fuera una fría puñalada en el corazón. Y una urgente necesidad de salir de aquel lugar me impulsó a dar media vuelta y salir de nuevo al aire fresco. Mientras mis pasos se volvían más frenéticos y apresurados, hasta casi salir marchando al trote.

Pero el ruido de la música me seguía persiguiendo cuando inhalé la fresca brisa nocturna. Necesitaba urgentemente estar lejos de él, estar sola, para quitarme ese dolor que estaba creciendo en mi corazón. Por lo que continué caminando, encaminándome hacia las pistas deportivas y evitando las miradas de las parejas de enamorados que buscaban un poco de intimidad. No podía evitar dejar de pensar en aquella imagen que se me había grabado a fuego en la mente, en la imagen de Josh en la pista de baile.

_«¿Por qué me duele tanto?» _me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras me sentaba en una de las gradas del campo de béisbol. No me había hecho la falsa idea de que Josh vendría sólo al baile, no era tan estúpida. Pero no entendía el por qué de aquel sufrimiento, aquella sensación de pérdida. Josh y yo éramos 'sólo amigos, nada más' todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero en aquel momento quería ser yo, y sólo yo, la chica que estaba bailando con él. Sentía una rabia e ira crecer en mi interior, que no encajaba con mi manera de ser, que no deseaba que formara parte de mí.

_«¿A quien quieres engañar?» _me preguntó en respuesta la voz que tantas veces me había llevado la contraria. Y una vez más me di cuenta de mi error. Había dicho tantas veces que entre Josh y yo había un sana amistad, que me lo acabé por creer yo misma. Cuando lo que más deseaba de todo era estar a su lado y compartir esa noche con él. Tal vez había perdido la oportunidad de que conociera esos sentimientos. Tal vez él también había acabado por creerse la mentira que contábamos a todo el mundo.

Un dolor como nunca había sentido antes empezó a aflorar de mi corazón. Como si una vieja herida de pena ya cicatrizada, se reabriera de nuevo y manara inconteniblemente. Para acabar derramándose en mis ojos en forma de lágrimas que hacía largo tiempo que no había liberado. Y mientras me ocultaba el rostro con las manos, intentando contener aquellos sollozos, un destello en el horizonte captó mi atención.

Cuando alcé un poco la cabeza para ver mejor ese extraño resplandor y me enjuagué las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pude contemplar un segundo relámpago acompañado del rugido del trueno anterior. Y observé impasible cómo una nube de tormenta acudía a mi lamento.

_«¡Oh, Dios mío, no!» _clamé, mientras cerraba mis llorosos ojos e intentaba poner en su sitio aquella tormenta rebelde que se había salido de su rumbo. Pero la insolente tormenta no respondía y se negaba a doblegarse a mi voluntad. La nube acabaría por llegar y liberaría su carga. Iba a fastidiar una noche ideal, de igual manera que había aguado el día de San Valentín, sólo porque había perdido el control sobre mis emociones. Un ruido de pasos me sacó de mi desconsuelo y me giré para ver al recién llegado.

—¿Sparrow? —preguntó Josh, mientras yo me enjuagaba rápidamente las lágrimas y apartaba de nuevo la cara de su mirada—. ¿Eres tú? —preguntó, seguramente sorprendido por mi insólito aspecto. Asentí con la cabeza afirmativamente sin mirarle, aún sentada en el frío banquillo.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir —dijo animado mientras se sentaba a mi lado, aunque apenas había luz para que viese las lágrimas que todavía seguían surcando mis mejillas.

—¿Te ha dicho Zoe que estaba aquí? —pregunté intentando que no se me notara el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Zoe era muy a menudo una bocazas y seguramente habría largado más de la cuenta. Pero Josh no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirar hacia la tormenta y esperó que un trueno respondiera por él. Mi tarjeta de presentación era inconfundible.

_«¡Que manera de entrar en una fiesta!» _pensé, acordándome de que todo el instituto había acudido, por una vez, a un mismo evento.

—Es una catástrofe —exclamé con la voz ahogada, sabiendo exactamente cuantos minutos faltaban para que llegara.

—A mi parece hermoso —opinó Josh a mi lado, mientras contemplaba el tormentoso horizonte. Desvió sus ojos en el preciso instante en el que un rayo iluminó mi semblante—. ¿Estás llorando? —preguntó, alzando una mano para rozarme el hombro, me revolví evitándole. No quería su consuelo, no quería eso de él. Negué con la cabeza mientras evitaba que viese esas lágrimas.

—Deberías volver a la fiesta… —dije con la voz pastosa y enjuagándome las lágrimas que no acaban por frenar su avance—… con tu pareja —añadí con una pizca del orgullo que me quedaba. Pero él continuaba a mi lado, aunque desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte para mi alivio.

Detestaba que me viesen llorar.

—No es mi pareja, no es nadie de importancia —exclamó, manteniendo la mirada en la tormenta, respetando mi intimidad—. Sólo es una chica que tenía apuro por venir sola al baile —continuó después de que sonase el retumbar de un trueno—. Y yo le dejé bien claro que no quería ser su novio, ni malos rollos —añadió animadamente y por un segundo casi se giró para verme—. Cuando la he dejado, estaba hablando con el _quaterback_ del equipo de fútbol.

—Yo pensé que… —dije con un hilo de voz y se me quebró a mitad de la frase cuando él me contempló con esos ojos azul cielo empañados por la tormenta. Me di cuenta de que algo se revolvía en mi interior, algo brutal, impulsivo y sobre todo incontrolable. No podía mirarle sin perder el control, quería abrazarle y no soltarle jamás—. Me voy —exclamé precipitadamente mientras me incorporaba de prisa y corriendo, no quería hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepintiera. Pero Josh se levantó y me frenó cogiéndome de la mano.

—No te vayas, por favor —pidió de corazón, mientras yo me limitaba a mirar al suelo. Medio deseando que me soltara o que no lo hiciera nunca—. No eres la única persona que le pasan cosas malas cuando está triste —añadió, mientras que con la otra mano me secaba una lágrima que cruzaba solitaria mi barbilla. Y yo me estremecí con ese pequeño roce—, ni la única que tiene un secreto.

_«¿Qué?» _alcé la mirada para verle mejor el rostro y descubrí en él algo que antes no había conocido. Una mirada de comprensión que me hablaba de secretos ocultos largo tiempo.

—Últimamente recuerdo mejor las cosas. Mucho mejor de lo que sería _normal…_ —añadió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos e hizo un leve gesto con las cejas, marcando la última palabra. Comprendí de golpe el interés de Mohinder por Josh—… recuerdo el sabor de las natillas de esta mañana, el partido del pasado lunes, cada una de las cosas que me has enseñado y el día que me dijiste por primera vez tu nombre. Todo ello con una claridad increíble —añadió animadamente mientras él me enjuagaba, una a una, las últimas lágrimas sin que yo le mirase a los ojos.

Y una sensación de alivio me llenaba completamente al descubrir qué es lo que teníamos en común. Aquello que durante tanto tiempo había sospechado y no había podido precisar.

—Pero a veces tengo la sensación de que no lo controlo… —dijo, desviando la mirada hacia la tormenta, hacia mi arrebato de 'descontrol'—… de que no me va a caber todo en la mente. Y de que si me entristezco, olvide lo que me hace sentirme triste… —añadió volviendo de nuevo sus ojos como faros, hacia mi apenado rostro—… y tengo miedo de olvidar algo importante, de no acordarme siquiera de que lo echo en falta —continuó, a la vez que rodeaba con la otra mano mi cintura—. Y tú, Sparrow, eres muy importante para mí.

_«No digas eso, por favor» _pensaba, mientras notaba como el sonido de la tormenta se apagaba y una ligera brisa traía la música amortiguada del baile.

_Over pushing myself  
To finish this part  
Handle a lot  
One thing, I miss  
It's in your eyes_

—No importa cómo sea. Como compañeros de estudios, como amigos, como vecino… o como lo que tú quieras. Pero no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, por nada —añadió cariñosamente, mientras escuchaba el compás de una balada que hacía que nuestros corazones latieran al unísono. Noté su mano firme que acariciaba mi espalda descubierta, ahí donde el escote terminaba. Y mis pies sentían el impulso de seguir ese compás lento y armónico, junto a los suyos.

_In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes_

—Y creo que también sientes algo parecido —dijo mirándome tiernamente, esperando mi respuesta. Aquellas palabras que siempre se me atragantaban y que quería liberar de mi corazón. Pero no quería que sufriera por mí, así que la cobardía habló en mi lugar.

_Have you seen this film?  
It reminds me of  
Walking through the avenues_

_Washing my hands  
Attachment scared  
Land on the ground  
One thing I miss  
It's in your eyes_

—No, no siento eso —mentí con la voz acongojada, aunque mi tono era firme. Pero mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos fugazmente y vio la mentira de mis palabras a través de la puerta de mi alma. Aquel secreto que había tenido en el fondo de mi corazón, quedó al descubierto como cuando la bajamar revela un pedazo de playa. Y mientras mi barbilla me temblaba ligeramente, noté como mis labios me quemaban deseando apagar mi dolor con el bálsamo de su boca.

Sentí cómo su cuerpo tiraba de mí, como la luna ineludiblemente alzaba la marea de los océanos. Y a medida que nuestros labios se acercaban lentamente, me derretí igual que la nieve de la montaña bajo un sol de primavera. Cuando nuestros cuerpos se unieron en ese minúsculo punto, pensé que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos desde tiempos inmemorables. Escrito en las estrellas que nos amparaban.

_In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes_

Así permanecimos un tiempo, que yo no sabría decir si fue una eternidad o un fugaz instante, mientras nuestros pies bailaban torpemente al ritmo de la música, deseando que nunca finalizase. Y nuestros labios danzaban al ritmo de nuestros corazones desenfrenados. Me pareció que era como la primera vez que nos encontramos bajo la sombra de la luna, como si no hubiera nadie más que nosotros en el mundo, como si todo lo demás desapareciera ante aquella visión y no hiciesen falta las palabras para ese íntimo momento.

Sólo deseaba estar más cerca de él, más de lo que nunca había estado antes. Pero una desagradable sensación me atravesó entera, como el chirriar de unas uñas en una pizarra. Un escalofrío de dentera me recorrió por la parte baja de la espalda, donde él me acariciaba dulcemente. La imagen de un árbol estallando en llamas me devolvió a la realidad de la que había escapado volando, a lomos del beso de Josh.

—No, no puedo hacerlo… —dije con la voz tomada, retirándome del beso con toda mi voluntad y observando sus labios manchados de mi carmín. Josh ya se disponía a hablar, seguramente para decirme algunas palabras de alivio que no debía escuchar—. No puedo hacerte esto —exclamé después de que sonase el trueno, de cuyo rayo había sentido anteriormente el rastro. El viento volvió a cambiar, trayendo el sonido de la cercana tormenta en vez de la lenta música del pabellón.

—Cuando estoy contigo me acuerdo mejor de todo. Haces que me centre, que lo controle —exclamó Josh consoladoramente, mientras me rodeaba con ambos brazos en un intento de retenerme. Pero su aprisionamiento cedió poco después y era yo la que estaba sosteniendo aquel momento más de lo conveniente—. Tú también puedes, confío en ti.

—Es mejor que me vaya —exclamé separándome un palmo de él y evitando como pude la llamada de sus labios—. No controlo nada en absoluto —añadí entristecidamente, aunque una serie de truenos silenciaron mis palabras. Me separé de aquel abrazo, alejándome lánguidamente de él.

—Por favor, no quiero perder esto que siento por ti, no quiero olvidarte —exclamó Josh con la voz ahogada por la tristeza. Noté como las primeras gotas de lluvia me fustigaban para que me alejara de ahí.

—Por tu propio bien, olvídame —increpé sin mirarle, haciendo de tripas corazón y deseando también olvidar aquello que me hacía infeliz. Me encaminé hacia el parking dejándole bajo la lluvia que crecía por momentos, así como crecía mi pesar en mi interior. Casi sin poder creérmelo me encontré delante del coche de mi madre, en cuyo interior estaba aguardando mi tío a la espera de que el baile terminara para recogerme.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —preguntó solícitamente mi tío al ver mi rostro empapado de lágrimas y de la lluvia, con una evidente preocupación marcada en su rostro. Pero yo no quería estar ni un solo minuto más cerca de la persona que más amaba.

—No ha ocurrido nada, sólo quiero que me lleves a casa —exclamé abrochándome el cinturón y viendo de refilón en el espejo del retrovisor la imagen de mi cara desmaquillada a chorretones. Mi tío aunque me lanzaba miradas interrogantes cada dos por tres, no abrió la boca para realizar ni una molesta pregunta, comprendiendo el motivo de mi dolor, sin que yo se lo dijera. Y cuando llegamos al final del trayecto, me encontré con la atenta mirada de mi madre y de mi abuela en el recibidor. No pude evitar que se me crispara el rostro debido al sufrimiento que me atenazaba el alma.

_«¡No tenías razón!» _pensé con rabia, al mirar el rostro preocupado de mi abuela. Recordé la predicción que no podía cumplir y que no debía de haber realizado nunca. Yo sabía lo que quería, por primera vez en mi vida con toda seguridad y las cosas no iban a ir a mejor. Noté que tanto mi madre como mi abuela abrían la boca para realizar una pregunta que no quería contestar.

Así que subí raudamente las escaleras para entrar a mi cuarto para estar a solas, para alejarme de todas las personas que me eran importantes. Y mientras los cielos gemían y rugían reflejando mi dolor, intentaba dejar de sentirme triste, dejar de amar, dejar de sentir rabia, dejar de sufrir…

…mientras intentaba conseguir lo imposible.


	11. Los Kachina

**Capítulo Once:  
"Los Kachina"**

La tormenta continuó toda la noche así como la mañana del sábado. De la misma manera que las lágrimas afloraban de mis ojos la lluvia arremetía en la ventana. Pero a mediodía del sábado la tormenta finalizó cuando acabé agotada de tanto llorar.

O tal vez es que los cielos ya no podían mantener el mismo ritmo que yo. Sea como fuere el día se tranquilizó finalmente aunque mi corazón seguía oprimido por una desesperación cuyo origen me era desconocido.

Aquel descontrol no provenía de lo que sentía por Josh o al menos no en gran parte. Esos sentimientos sólo eran la punta de un iceberg. Y el impulso que tuve en la fiesta había abierto una brecha en algo más profundo, algo que me dolía aún más que la pérdida de Josh. Aun así no quería estar cerca de él por lo que pudiera pasar si volvía a perder el control. Si le ocurría algo por mi culpa jamás me lo perdonaría.

E intentaba dejar de pensar en lo que sentía por Josh. En ese amor que me había alegrado el corazón desde el día que le conocí. Y en que había descubierto que me era correspondido, como que también había encontrado a alguien más que era como yo, otro de los cientos de personas de las que me había hablado Suresh. Pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo ello, en mi pequeña cabecita.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó en voz baja mi abuela desde la entrada de mi habitación, sin asomarse. Pues sabía que no soportaba que me viesen llorar. Y yo le respondí con un sonido leve de negación que sonó como el lamento de un chihuahua—. ¿Puedo pasar al menos? —pidió con un tono amable. Le afirmé con un cabeceo, después de secarme las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.

—Cariño, debes comer un poco —dijo dejando la bandeja de la comida encima de la mesita, apartando como pudo algunos trastos que había encima—. No puedes pasarte todo el día así —añadió acercándose a la cama y dándome un leve apretón de hombros. Pero yo no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada de nada, estaba agotada y notaba que me pesaba todo el cuerpo como el plomo. Estuve toda la noche llorando y no había dormido por temor de que tuviera pesadillas.

Así que me comí los huevos revueltos de manera mecánica sin paladearlos siquiera. Y no pude beberme entero el vaso de zumo porque tenía el estomago revuelto de mi desesperación. Pero mi abuela parecía aliviada con ese frugal tentempié que había ingerido.

—Cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa —instó mi abuela después de que terminase de comer y yo me recostase de nuevo en la cama—. ¿Es por ese chico, por el vecino? —añadió mirándome tiernamente, deseando darme consuelo a mi corazón. Asentí levemente, afirmando su pregunta.

—No quiero volver a verle —exclamé un hilo de voz y mi abuela me miró con angustia—. No debo volver a verle —añadí casi para mí y contemplé el rostro de incertidumbre de mi abuela.

—Ya veo, ya. Entiendo que… —comenzó a decir mi abuela mientras se levantaba del asiento.

—No entiendes nada —ronqué pausadamente, con la voz tomada—. No puedes entender lo que siento —añadí con el rostro contraído, de dolor.

_«Lo tengo que abandonar, por su bien» _quería explicarle mi problema.

—¿Crees que siempre he sido vieja? —preguntó mi abuela en respuesta a mi impertinencia—. También yo sé lo que es sufrir por amor a otra persona. —exhortó mirándome firmemente, mientras que yo apenas podía levantar la cabeza—. Pero quedándote ahí, llorando, no vas a conseguir nada.

Sabía lo que pretendía mi abuela, pincharme para que dejara de estar abatida y le respondiera a sus críticas. Pero en aquel momento tenía miedo de sentir cualquier cosa, incluso de sentir el mismo miedo. Y veía aquellos intentos como un sinsentido.

—Todo era mucho más sencillo antes… —acabé respondiendo a mi abuela mientras ella me miraba con brío, que se tornaba en una mirada de curiosidad. Noté que no entendía a qué me estaba refiriendo—… cuando éramos simplemente amigos —exclamé, declarándole mis sentimientos hacia Josh. Y ella me rodeó con los brazos para darme un apretón—. Ahora ya no sé que somos.

—Debes hacer caso a lo que diga tu corazón —dijo mi abuela, después de aquel gesto de consuelo. Y me contempló con ojos que me dejaban ver su sabiduría. La sabiduría que sólo se obtiene al haber pasado por la misma experiencia—. Te traeré la cena más…

—No, bajaré a cenar —le interrumpí, cogiéndole de la mano.

_«Es mejor que nadie más sufra, que yo» _pensé viendo su mirada de preocupación.

—Gracias, pero creo que ya estoy mucho mejor —mentí piadosamente y comprobé que el semblante de mi abuela se serenaba.

Y mientras me aseaba delante del espejo del baño, me hacía un juramento a mí misma. Nadie debía de soportar esa carga más que yo, ya tuviese que hacer lo hiciera falta. Cuando bajé para la hora de la cena, aparentaba estar bien, aparentaba que aquel dolor había desaparecido. Pero aún golpeaba en mi interior deseando liberarse, sin que yo supiera de dónde procedía. Todo era una farsa. Ingería la cena fingiendo apetito, cuando en realidad apenas me sabía nada bien. Simulaba haberme recuperado, conversando con ánimo y fingiendo interés e incluso intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

Pero pensaba para mí misma que nunca podría sonreír como antes, que nunca podría sonreír de nuevo de corazón, como si me faltara un pedazo de alma. Como muchas otras veces antes, estaba completamente equivocada, sólo desconocía mi destino.

—Buenas noches —me deseó mi tío, mientras me arropaba en mi habitación. Yo le correspondí con un beso en la mejilla. Pero cuando cerró la puerta, mis párpados seguían abiertos y seguía mintiendo al fingir que dormía. Notaba cómo pasaban las horas sin necesidad de oír el tic-tac del reloj de la mesita. A pesar de que intentaba dejar la mente en blanco y caer dormida.

—No aguanto más —susurré a mi vacía habitación, horas más tarde, cuando ya había aparecido una perezosa luna llena en el horizonte. Me incorporé de la cama para vestirme. A lo mejor si daba una pequeña vuelta conseguía conciliar el sueño por puro cansancio.

Salí de mi habitación con las zapatillas deportivas en la mano, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Pensé en todas las noches en vela que había disfrutado viendo las estrellas en Alburquerque, cuando mi padre estaba en vida acompañándole en el jardín de nuestra casa.

_«Ya no volverían aquellos felices tiempos» _recapacité mientras lograba salir del caserón, contemplando el cielo cuajado de estrellas. Y caminaba un poco a través de los campos de cultivo con la única luz de las estrellas y una argéntea luna ligeramente mellada.

Intenté recordar a otra persona que también había sido muy importante para mí y que igualmente había perdido para siempre. Mi padre. Eché de menos como su sola presencia me daba confianza, como hacía que todo fuese más vivo y más alegre con sólo estar él.

_«Está muerto» _pensé.

Él nunca volvería nada volvería a ser igual, nunca.

Lo único que no cambiaba era mi rumbo, parecía que estaba destinada a acabar en una decadente espiral. Nada me podía ir a mejor.

_«Necesito ayuda, necesito que alguien me diga qué tengo que hacer, dónde tengo que ir» _rogué a algún lugar entre las estrellas, cuando me paré a los pies de un árbol. Suplicando, a quien fuera que me escuchase, que me echase una mano. Pero agaché la cabeza de nuevo a la tierra después de unos minutos. Tendría que valerme por mí misma y únicamente por mí misma.

_«Tal vez Suresh me pueda ayudar» _me di cuenta de la ingenuidad de la idea. Tendría que contarle a mi familia lo que me ocurría. Y en el caso de que, después del _shock_, aceptaran llevarme a Nueva York, estaba el peligro de que volviera perder el control en medio de la urbe. Aún no había habido víctimas, sólo un viejo árbol chamuscado, pero los destrozos que podía causar en la 'Gran manzana' eran considerables.

Una estrella en el horizonte titiló unos segundos y luego desapareció, mientras yo reflexionaba sobre lo que tendría que hacer. No me habría dado cuenta de ese pequeño suceso si después de unos segundos no hubiera vuelto a centellear otra estrella vecina de la anterior. Levanté la mirada hacia ese insólito acontecimiento a medida que más y más estrellas comenzaban a extinguirse en el firmamento.

_«¡Dios, es que no va a parar nunca!» _pensé al percibir como otra tormenta se aproximaba eclipsando el cielo nocturno. No entendía porqué otra vez volvía a suceder, dado que no estaba llorando, ni estaba nerviosa, ni colérica. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que acudía a mí.

_«¡Eres peligrosa, estás fuera de control!» _oí una voz que me hablaba desde el fondo de mi mente, en el idioma de los indios Hopi. _«Acabarás por hacer daño a alguien»_

—No es mi culpa —exclamé en voz alta.

No comprendía porqué mis emociones me afectaban tanto, porqué estaba empeorando cada vez a más. Y el ruido de un trueno retumbó en la lejanía, mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a casa.

Después de unos pasos oí lo que me pareció un segundo trueno, pero definitivamente no lo era cuando volvió a resonar una segunda, una tercera y una cuarta vez. Un sonido de tambores me paralizó completamente, como si mi instinto me dijera que estaba en peligro. Pero lo más sorprendente no era que sonase de noche, sino que los redobles procedían del sur.

_«No te vas a poder esconder, vienen por ti» _susurró la vocecita infantil y un escalofrío de terror me recorrió entera. Un miedo atávico y visceral me arremetió cuando comencé a correr alejándome de aquel sonido hacia mi casa. Mientras notaba como la noche empezaba a enfriarse cada vez más y el viento que arrastraba la tormenta hacía acto de presencia.

Repentinamente unos cánticos que venían en mi dirección hicieron que me desviara buscando una manera de evadirlos. Y cuando comenzó a llover escuché como otros tambores y voces se unían a la cacería. Venían de cada punto cardinal mientras me adentraba en el bosque buscando algún refugio. Me di ánimos a mí misma para no desfallecer ante mis perseguidores que cada vez sonaban más próximos.

Cuando acabé llegando a un pequeño claro en el bosque escuché aquellos sonidos con tanta intensidad que me dolían los tímpanos y comprendí que estaba rodeada, que había acabado en un callejón sin salida. Y mientras escuchaba aquellos cánticos e instrumentos que retumbaban en el claro, supe qué era esa extraña música que durante tantos meses había oído.

Era la danza de la serpiente, la danza ritual con la que los Hopi convocaban la lluvia. Pero no llamaban a la lluvia que me estaba calando hasta los huesos. Habían estado llamándome a mí, solo a mí, durante todo este tiempo. Lo sentía en mi interior, cómo esa música parecía tirar de mí, desgarrando una parte de mi alma con cada redoble.

—¡CALLAOS! —grité desesperadamente mirando en torno al vacío claro mientras el sonido de la danza se unía a la cacofonía de los truenos. Y percibía incluso los pasos de mis acechadores bailando alrededor de mí. Pero los intérpretes del ritual ignoraron mi grito y continuaron no sólo alzando aún más el volumen sino acelerando el ritmo cada vez más rápido—. ¡Callaos! —exclamé un segunda vez, sin fuerzas para alzar el volumen de mi voz por encima de aquel estrépito. Mientras me tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos, para evadirme de esta agonía. Para zambullirme en mi otro sentido con el cual manipulaba los cielos.

_«Ya están aquí» _sonó levemente aquella voz infantil, a pesar del volumen de los danzantes. En ese instante pude 'verlos', percibiendo su silueta recortada en la lluvia y en los vientos mientras se agitaban bailando más frenéticamente. Eran enormes en comparación conmigo, de unos once pies de altura y me hacían sentir minúscula e insignificante.

—No sois reales —susurré quedamente, mientras seguía observándolos. Intentaba entrar en razón, pensar con claridad de nuevo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, era sólo un delirio de mi imaginación. Un mal recuerdo que había tomado forma en mi mente. Pero a pesar de que intentaba convencerme de que eran puras ilusiones, esas figuras seguían sin desaparecer.

No podían ser lo que yo creía que eran.

Los Kachina.

Los espíritus de los antepasados Hopi, que una vez guiaron a nuestra raza hasta estas tierras. Recordé de las antiguas tradiciones que me había contado mi abuela. De cómo durante la danza de la serpiente, los intérpretes representaban a los Kachina. Los había estado ignorando durante todo este tiempo, y parecían que estaban impacientes.

—¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUERÉIS DE MÍ?! —grité por encima de la música y de la tormenta, abriendo los párpados en ese preciso instante. Y el silencio tronó en el claro cuando los danzantes pararon de bailar. Me quedé paralizada de miedo, debido a que seguía percibiendo sus siluetas mirándome a pesar de haber abierto los ojos. Como si no tuviera ninguna escapatoria posible de ellos.

_«¡Que recuerdes!» _exclamó la vocecita infantil en mi cabeza. Y los pelillos de la nuca se erizaron de espanto, al darme cuenta de que aquellas figuras no estaban mirándome sino que contemplaban los cielos. Sólo tuve un instante para alzar la cabeza y ver, a través de la copiosa lluvia, el resplandor de un rayo cayendo sobre mí.

En el momento en que ese rayo me alcanzó dejé de sentir la lluvia, dejé de sentir la tormenta, dejé de sentir el viento que azotaba ese claro. Ya no los sentía, sino que **era** parte de la lluvia, de la tormenta, del viento e incluso del rayo que me atravesaba el cuerpo. Y sabía que responderían a mi llamada cuando yo lo quisiera.

Me sentía enorme en comparación con las figuras del claro y me parecía que estaba observándolas desde muy arriba. Y durante ese instante de omnipotencia, recordé algo olvidado.

Recordé a la niña que me hablaba desde el fondo de mi mente, desde el lugar donde residen los viejos recuerdos. Recordé a la niña de ocho años que hablaba con su padre en la lengua de sus antepasados. A la niña que una vez fui. Y aquellos recuerdos olvidados acudieron a mí como un enfurecido torrente, mientras perdía la conciencia de lo que ocurría en el claro y me sumergía en ellos.

—¡Papá, mamá! ¡Venid, rápido venid! —voceé mientras entraba corriendo en el estudio de mi padre en nuestra antigua casa, en Alburquerque. Observé cómo mi padre me miraba interrogativamente, por encima del periódico, con su pelo recogido en una coleta y unas gafas para ver de cerca. Mi madre dejó de hacer la colada para ver el motivo de tanto griterío.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi sol? —me preguntó cordialmente tras dejar el diario encima de la mesa, para prestarme atención. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para explicarme y le cogí de la manga de la camisa para que me acompañara. Y mi padre se encogió de hombros burlonamente ante mi madre al pasar nosotros dos delante de la cocina.

—Sparrow, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? —quiso saber mi madre mientras acudía a ver qué era lo que me proponía.

—Mirad a la ventana —les ordené cruzándome de brazos y esperando impacientemente. Pero mis padres no entendían el motivo de tan extraña petición—. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… —comencé a contar lentamente.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que mirar? —preguntó mi padre, con un ligero tono de preocupación por aquella extraña cuenta atrás, pero yo no quería perder la concentración y no le contesté.

—…uno. ¡Ya! —exclamé casi con un pequeño gritito, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia chispearon sobre la ventana. Y me giraba toda contenta para ver la cara de mis padres.

—Hare, ¿has visto...? —comenzó a decir mi madre con la mirada fija en el cielo que comenzaba a diluviar.

—Sí, cariño. Lo he visto, igual que tú —le interrumpió mi padre, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos, con una expresión de preocupación grabada—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Y yo no sabía qué contestarle, no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo así que me encogí de hombros. Simplemente los cielos llovían. Pensaba que era algo normal. Pero la mirada de mi madre, una mirada de temor, ante aquel hallazgo hizo que me lo replanteara.

—¿Qué le pasa a mamá? ¿He hecho algo malo? —pregunté observándola desde abajo y ella no dejaba de mirar la ventana del salón.

—No, no has hecho nada mal —me calmó mi padre alentadoramente, mientras me cogía en brazos y lanzaba una extraña mirada a mi madre—. No ha hecho nada malo —repitió mi padre mirando fijamente a mi madre y ella cabeceó ligeramente de manera afirmativa mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Y aquel recuerdo se disipó con las gotas de la lluvia sobre la ventana cuando otro más regresó.

Pero en esta ocasión no me encontraba en Alburquerque, sino que me encontraba en un sitio al aire libre, un campo de tierra con matorrales y hierbajos. Era de día y me encontraba rodeada de otras personas que no me dejaban ver algo que quería. Sólo veía largas piernas por todas partes, que me impedían avanzar.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé en español, debido a mi frustración.

Aquellos desconocidos no me dejaban paso y me iba a perder el espectáculo. Otras dos enormes piernas, esta vez conocidas, se acercaron a donde estaba.

—Como te oiga decir eso tu madre. Te lava la boca con jabón —bromeó mi padre agachándose hasta mi altura, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No me dejan ver nada —me quejé mientras pegaba un pequeño saltito, totalmente inútil, para conseguir ver algo de la danza—. Odio ser tan enana.

—No eres enana, mi sol —exclamó para darme ánimos y frenando con una mano mis intentos de ver la danza a saltos. Se agachó dándome la espalda, para que me subiera en sus hombros—. Eres pequeña nada más. ¡Alehop!

—¡Yuju! —exclamé mientras mi padre me izaba más alto que todos los espectadores. Y se me quitaba el enfado con aquel pequeño gesto.

—No te acostumbres. Cuando seas más grande no te podré alzar tanto —añadió alegremente, mientras avanzábamos al trote hasta las primeras filas, para encontrarnos con mamá—. ¡Ah! Anne, haznos una foto.

Y ese recuerdo desapareció con el flash de la cámara de fotos de mi madre a medida que otro regresaba de nuevo.

En esta ocasión me encontraba en la calle de nuestro vecindario, montada sobre una bicicleta que me quedaba un poco grande para mi estatura.

—No puedo, si no me empujas no puedo —le pedí angustiada a mi padre, tras fallar en mi enésimo intento. Él se acercó para calmarme, levantándome del suelo.

—Tienes que aprender a hacerlo sola —exclamó haciéndome una caricia en la mejilla, volví a sentarme en el sillín—. Piensa que sigo empujándote y no mires atrás —me aconsejó mientras comenzaba a empujarme y yo pedaleaba lentamente. Cuando noté que la bicicleta perdía fuerza supe que no estaba detrás, pero no me acobardé y seguí su consejo. Aumenté la fuerza de mis pedaleos, a medida que giraba lentamente para volver hasta donde había empezado.

—¡Lo conseguiste! —lo celebró él alzando los brazos cuando pasé a su lado con la bicicleta. Y el recuerdo se difuminó tan rápido como se veía el asfalto sobre el que circulaba.

De nuevo me encontraba en casa, sentada al lado del sofá del salón observando el cielo nublado a través de la ventana, pero con los párpados cerrados. Mientras notaba un nudo en el estomago y una extraña sensación de preocupación me aplastaba los pulmones de manera asfixiante.

—Deberías de hablar con ella —oí el susurro, amortiguado por las paredes, de mi madre hablando con mi padre. Estaba preocupada porque no había probado bocado en toda la mañana y apenas hablaba. Escuché como mi padre se aproximaba al salón, para ver la causa de aquello.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó curiosamente agachándose junto a mí, abrí los párpados para agarrarle firmemente del cuello, para que no se escapase de mi lado.

—Tengo miedo —exclamé con un hilo de voz, mientras él me daba una palmadita en el hombro.

—No tienes que tener miedo —dijo mientras me separaba lentamente y me acariciaba el pelo que tenía recogido en una coleta—. Estoy contigo, mi sol.

Pero aquellas palabras no me consolaban, sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Pero no sabía qué era esa desgracia que me azotaba el corazón. Aunque yo ya conocía esa sensación, la sensación que tuve cuando Josh y yo nos despedimos el día antes del tornado. La sensación que se tiene cuando sabes que es la última vez que vas a ver a una persona muy querida. Cuando sabes que es la última vez que se cruzan vuestros caminos.

—No te vayas, por favor —le pedí aferrándome más firmemente.

Sin comprender el porqué, solo dejándome llevar por mi corazón. Pero él se separó de mí con una expresión de angustia en su mirada, como si hubiera visto algo que no quisiera ver.

—Es mejor que me vaya —exclamó dándome un tierno beso en la frente. Y noté una lágrima caer en mi rostro, como si se tratase de una gota de lluvia. Le vi marcharse con el corazón en un puño, mientras mi madre continuaba tranquilamente con las tareas del hogar después de despedirse de él.

Y aquel recuerdo avanzó velozmente.

Siendo ya de tarde y seguía aún enfrente de la ventana del salón, mirando los cielos sin ver. Notando la estela del 'Gorrión' alejándose lentamente de Alburquerque, cuando percibí un escalofrío en la espalda. La silueta de la avioneta recortada por el viento, zozobraba en el momento en que un rayo hizo impacto en ella.

Comenzó a perder altura cayendo en barrena. Solté un grito ahogado cuando la estela de la avioneta desapareció, cuando hizo contacto con el suelo y perdí su rastro. Un sentimiento de impotencia me embestía, a medida que las lágrimas brotaban de mi corazón, por la pérdida que acababa de sufrir. Y seguían fluyendo más lágrimas cuando mi madre vino a decirme la noticia, después de que una pareja de policías hubieran acudido varias horas después.

—Sparrow, tengo algo que decirte… —dijo con la voz ahogada de las lágrimas a las que también ella había sucumbido. Pero yo no la escuchaba, ni tampoco la miraba. Únicamente en mi mente estaba la silueta de esa avioneta cayendo más y más rápido hacia el sólido y frío suelo.

Y los recuerdos se desdibujaron hasta el momento de su funeral, bajo un radiante sol que no le hacia justicia a aquel día tan triste. Mientras lanzaba una mirada a los cielos para maldecirles por mi pérdida, por quitarme lo que más quería en mi vida… y el breve instante en que el rayo me había golpeado, finalizó.

Caí dormida, abrumada por todos esos recuerdos borrados de mi memoria y por la descarga que acababa de impactarme.

Y mientras dormía, tuve un placido sueño, no una de esas pesadillas que me hablaban de mi destino. Soñé con el día que encontré lo que me faltaba, el día que encontré a Josh.

Avanzaba lentamente por la colina, a medida que el sol empezaba a oscurecerse. Sin saber muy bien el porqué estaba cogiendo ese camino, dado que no parecía que condujese a ningún sitio en particular, y estaba lleno de rastrojos y piedras que me obstaculizaban a cada paso. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que valdría la pena ver el eclipse desde aquel lugar.

—Lo siento, no sabía… —comencé a decir cuando vi que alguien ya se encontraba allí. Pero en el momento en el que se giró me quedé atónita al verle y enseguida desvié la mirada al notar el rubor en mis mejillas.

—Quédate, va a comenzar ahora mismo —exclamó señalando el cielo que se volvía paulatinamente oscuro, a medida que la luna iba cubriendo más y más el sol. Y la temperatura empezó a bajar debido a la falta de luz. Acepté uno de los cristales tintados que había traído consigo mientras me acomodaba nerviosamente a su lado, sin apenas rozarle. Más nerviosa por estar cerca de ese chico, que expectante por ver el eclipse que durante una semana habían anunciado las televisiones.

Pero todos esos nervios y dudas desaparecieron, cuando el último rayo de sol quedó cegado. Y las estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento. Cientos, tal vez miles o más, se podían ver gracias a la conjunción cósmica. Una exclamación ahogada salió de mis labios al ver aquel maravilloso espectáculo que me inundaba el corazón y que me recordaba un sueño ya olvidado.

Apenas tenía ojos para mi insólito acompañante, pero me percaté de que él había desviado la mirada un solo instante para observarme durante ese lapso de tiempo que casi no se podía contar con los latidos. Aunque no estaba totalmente segura de que hubiera hecho ese gesto, porque estaba absorta. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a surgir después de ese instante único en el universo. Y nos escudamos detrás de los cristales protectores para observar el final del eclipse.

—Me llamo Josh McKencie —se presentó él después de que terminase de cruzar la luna, cuando vio que ya estaba comenzando a caminar de vuelta a mi casa y me ofreció la mano para saludarme.

—Sparrow Redhouse —me atreví a nombrarme con un hilo de voz apenas audible y sin mirarle fijamente a los ojos, mientras le correspondía con mi mano ligeramente sudorosa. Él me dedicó una sonrisa que robó mi corazón.

Amanecía en el claro en el cual habían acudido los Kachina, mis antepasados, para mostrarme el camino que debía recorrer. Para ofrecerme la ayuda que yo había solicitado sin ninguna esperanza. Me incorporé del frío y húmedo suelo, mientras recapacitaba sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

_«Es imposible»_ pensé incrédula.

Observé las suelas de mis zapatillas deportivas, derretidas por el impacto del rayo. Así como algunas quemaduras en la camiseta y en los pantalones. Pero estaba intacta, sin un rasguño, ni quemadura, ni nada. De hecho me sentía como nunca a pesar del dolor de cabeza. Y creí que aquello era tan imposible como que aguja e hilo se enhebrasen solos en el interior de un tornado. Y mientras volvía lentamente hacia mi casa, a medida que los cielos se volvían más y más claros, los recuerdos de mi padre seguían acudiendo a mí uno tras otro.

—Sparrow, hemos ido a Roswell, volveremos por la tarde. Cuida de tu abuela. x x x x. P.D.: la comida está en el fregadero descongelándose —leí el post-it del frigorífico tras regresar a casa y ver que faltaba el coche de mamá en el garaje.

Observé las 'x' de los besos de mi tío a medida que me dirigía a mi habitación y oía los resoplos de mi abuela en la suya. Minutos más tarde estaba dándome una ducha que me aliviaba la mala noche que había tenido. Y mientras el agua tibia me recorría el cuerpo, recordé con angustia aquel fatídico momento en el que mi padre murió.

—No fue mi culpa —me dije a mí misma, tras salir de la ducha, intentando convencerme de mi inocencia. Era muy pequeña entonces. No tenía todo mi potencial, ni comprendía el significado de esas señales que había tenido. Ese indicio de peligro que habría impedido su muerte. Pero aunque intentaba entrar en razón, una sensación de rabia e impotencia surgía de mi interior.

Deseaba manifestar aquellos sentimientos con algo más que con gritos y una pataleta. Deseaba que todo el mundo contemplase mi sufrimiento. Que todo el mundo mirase a los cielos. Pero el recuerdo de la voz de mi padre diciéndome que no tuviera miedo, me aplacó. Y aunque notaba la tormenta y los vientos bullir en mi interior, no se liberaron de mí.

Permanecieron atados a mi voluntad.

Un ruido de pasos me llamó la atención y me giré para observar como mi abuela me miraba desde el umbral de mi habitación, con una mirada extraña. Una mirada de las que helaban la sangre. Mientras me secaba el pelo con la toalla, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Bueno días —saludé mintiéndome a mí misma, pues para mí ese día no podría ser para nada bueno. Pero ella no me contestaba sino que seguía con su fría mirada observándome fijamente.

_«¿Qué demonios le ocurre?» _pensé mirándola con curiosidad.

Ya me disponía a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando ella empezó a hablar.

—A mí no me ocurre nada. Sólo estoy viendo que al fin lo recuerdas —dijo respondiéndome a mi pensamiento—. Creo que es hora de que hablemos largo y tendido sobre nuestra familia.


	12. El Legado

**Capítulo Doce:  
"El Legado"**

—Deberías secarte bien el pelo —exclamó mi abuela serenamente, recogiendo la toalla que se me había caído de las manos. Pero yo estaba sobrecogida por lo que acababa de decir y no pensaba para nada en mi pelo empapado—. Te pareces muchísimo a tu padre. Has puesto la misma cara que cuando él lo descubrió.

La mención de mi desaparecido padre me alarmó, sacándome de mi sobrecogimiento y pudiendo reaccionar de una vez para coger la dichosa toalla. Pero seguía atónita por aquella revelación, aunque por suerte las palabras sobraban para ella.

—Sí, te he leído la mente —explicó lo que me resultaba obvio. Y sus ojos negros como los de un águila se quedaron clavados en los míos, mientras tenía la sensación de que me estaba examinando cada rincón de mi mente con esa mirada—. No te asustes, por favor.

_«¡¿Qué no me asuste?!» _pensé involuntariamente y percatándome de que mi abuela acababa de 'oírlo'. Su rostro se contrajo de angustia al notar mi temor. Me relajé a medida que intentaba acostumbrarme a la idea, pero su mirada me inspiraba cierto desasosiego.

—No eres la primera de esta familia que ha sido bendecida con un 'don' por los Kachina —dijo sentándose en el filo de mi cama y dando un par de golpecitos en la colcha para que me sentase a su lado—. Ni creo que vayas a ser la última.

—¿Ha habido más como yo en nuestra familia? —pregunté asombrada, mientras me sentaba encima del cobertor con el albornoz húmedo, casi sin poder creer lo que me estaba contando. Pero ella simplemente se molestó en afirmar con la cabeza y me miró con indulgencia.

_«¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?» _pensé sabiendo que ella estaba oyendo mis pensamientos.

—Hemos tenido nuestras razones —exclamó mirando brevemente hacia la mesilla de noche.

_«¿Hemos? ¿Cómo que 'hemos'?»_

—Tu tío y yo pensamos que era mejor que no lo supieses. Aunque yo opinaba lo contrario al principio —añadió casi al instante, al percibir mi duda. Recordé la conversación que habían mantenido mi madre y mi tío la noche de Acción de Gracias—. La primera razón tiene nombre y apellido, así como nacionalidad Hindú —continuó ella ignorando los pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente. Se estaba refiriendo a Suresh, al genetista que había recorrido medio mundo para buscar a la gente como yo, a la gente como nosotras.

—¿Teníais miedo de él? —interrogué de manera precipitada, observando el impasible semblante de mi abuela. Pero ella no mostraba ningún temor, a diferencia de mi madre, ante Suresh.

—No, en absoluto —respondió con una ligera sonrisa insolente en sus labios—. Él tendría que tenerme miedo a mí, más bien. No sabe en qué se está metiendo con su investigación.

_«¿Qué quería decir?» _me pregunté a mí misma y, sin quererlo, también a ella. Pero fingió no haber escuchado aquella pregunta. Se levantó de la cama para abrir una caja de cartón, llena de cosas sin desempaquetar de mi antigua habitación.

—Nos preocupaba mucho que metiera su nariz en nuestras vidas. No nos gustaba la idea de ser unos conejillos de indias —exclamó ella, cogiendo una mascara ritual y examinándola con cuidado—. Pero quería que alguien me ayudase a abrirte los ojos, a mostrarte lo que podías hacer.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú? —pregunté casi sin pensarlo. Ella se giró hacia mí fulminantemente mientras soltaba precipitadamente la mascara en el interior de la caja.

—No era lo mejor para ti, te lo aseguro —proclamó mirándome fijamente.

_«Tenías que descubrirlo por tus propios medios»_ resonó la voz de mi abuela en mi cabeza. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al notar semejante intromisión en mi mente, mientras me levanta de mi asiento asustada.

—Es como cuando un polluelo tiene que saltar del nido para comenzar a volar junto a sus padres. Tenías que darte cuenta de tu poder. Si no eras capaz de aceptar lo que te han concedido, no podíamos enseñarte lo que somos capaces de hacer.

—¡Mierda! ¡Me podíais haber ayudado! —exclamé encolerizada, en español, por su comportamiento en los últimos meses y su reciente desconsideración. Pero ella sabía que aquella blasfemia sólo era pura fanfarronería—. ¡Llevo meses pensando que estaba aquí sola!

—Nunca has estado sola. Siempre hemos estado aquí, dándote apoyo. Como la familia que somos —exclamó ella soberbiamente, mientras paseaba lentamente en círculos por la habitación—. Eras tú la que no quería abrir la boca. Y en cuanto a ayudarte, sí lo hemos hecho. Pero sin que te dieses cuenta, eso sí.

_«Debes hacer caso a lo que diga tu corazón» _sonó el pensamiento de mi abuela, con ímpetu y fuerza en mi cabeza, mientras yo reprimía un estremecimiento. Recordé las indirectas que más de una vez me había hecho, cuando estaba pensando en Josh, en mi don o en mi padre.

—Además, aunque lo hubieras sabido. Tampoco te hubiéramos podido ayudar mucho —continuó ella tomando la foto de mi padre al lado del 'Gorrión'—. Tu tío y yo tenemos 'dones' diferentes al tuyo. Suele ocurrir muy a menudo. Estas habilidades son muy caprichosas, no siempre se heredan y casi siempre son distintas.

_«¿Y mi madre, también está metida en esto?» _pensé encrespada. Creía que todo se estaba desmoronando a mi alrededor al descubrir este secreto. Y para mi sorpresa, mi abuela afirmó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba la foto de nuevo en la mesita.

—No del modo en el que piensas. Ella es normal… —se corrigió al notar mis pensamientos—… aunque tenga un temperamento fuera de serie. Lo que quiero decir, es que sabe lo que somos. Lo sabe desde que tu padre se lo contó.

_«Yo era la única que no se ha enterado de nada» _pensé afligidamente, mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la cama y miraba a mi abuela con decepción. Recordé la mirada de mi madre cuando manifesté mí poder por primera vez. No me había enterado cuando era pequeña, cuando pensaba que lo que hacía era completamente normal. Y tampoco me había enterado de mayor, acerca de lo que acontecía a mí alrededor, imaginándome que mi familia era totalmente corriente.

—No eres la única que le pasa eso —comento mi abuela oyendo una vez más mis pensamientos—. Hay muchos allá afuera que tampoco se enteran. Que están esperando a que alguien les abra los ojos y descubran su verdadero yo —añadió sentándose a mi lado y tomándome de las manos para darme consuelo—. Pero tú ya has encontrado a alguien así por tu cuenta.

_«¿No es verdad?» _volvió a sonar la voz de mi abuela en mi mente. Y me pregunté, lo más para mí misma que pude, si no era esa la razón por la cual mi madre y mi abuela no se soportaban. Mi abuela tenía una clara ventaja en cualquier tema o discusión.

—Más bien Josh me descubrió a mí, que yo a él —contesté un poco molesta, mientras intentaba mantener un poco la compostura. Ella asintió repetidamente ante esa respuesta.

—Es sincero y tiene mucha confianza en ti —expresó mientras me miraba brevemente a los ojos—. La sinceridad es muy importante en una persona. De eso sé mucho, de mentiras y de engaños.

_«No hace falta que me lo digas» _pensé de manera impetuosa, debido a aquella trasgresión de mi intimidad. Ella no tenía ningún derecho de conocer ese secreto que Josh me había confiado. Si había podido confiar en él, y él en mí, había sido por que teníamos pruebas de nuestra franqueza el uno en el otro.

Pero ella hizo como que no había escuchado aquello. Ahora entendía mucho mejor a mi madre, mi abuela tenía por costumbre ignorar no sólo las palabras que no le gustaba oír, sino al parecer también los pensamientos que le importunaban.

—Además te quiere mucho. Estás muy en el fondo de su corazón, un recuerdo grabado a fuego en lo más profundo de su mente, imborrable —continuó ella, sin ningún miramiento. Yo me ruborice al recordar que Josh había compartido un té junto con mi abuela. Ella sabía lo que él sentía por mí a pesar de que ahora yo intentara ocultárselo—. ¡Ahh! ¡Por todos los Kachina! No debes sentir vergüenza por ser correspondida, no todo el mundo tiene esa suerte.

_«Aunque sabes muy bien que no es suerte» _sonó el susurro de su pensamiento en mi mente. Agité la cabeza levemente al notarlo. Era completamente cierto, no había sido la suerte la que hizo que nos conociéramos, ni tampoco fue el destino. No fue coincidencia que escogiera ese pedregoso sendero, el día del eclipse. Ni que estuviera en la parada del autobús, bajo una copiosa lluvia y con un oportuno paraguas, el día que me pidió ayuda en español.

Tampoco lo era el hecho de que siempre encontrase a Kylie cuando se escondiera. Ni que acabase en medio del trayecto del tornado, aquel día en el que casi le pierdo. Y tampoco había sido el azar el que me había encaminado al lugar donde estaba Josh bailando en la fiesta. O que sintiera en el fondo de mi corazón, ese corazón que no me había parado a escuchar, que Josh y yo estábamos predestinados a conocernos.

Nada de eso había sido por que sí, había sido mi 'don'.

Mi verdadero poder, el cual había estado ignorando, el que me había guiado siempre en mi devenir. El mismo don que me marcaba un rumbo en el horizonte, un rumbo a un lugar que me estaba llamando desde hacía meses. Casi de manera refleja, un sonido de tambores y de cánticos, la danza de la serpiente que ya reconocía, se escuchó desde la distancia. Señalando el nordeste geográfico, en la lejanía.

—¿Los has escuchado? ¿Son de verdad? —articulé al notar la expresión de alarma en su mirada. Y su rostro se relajó cuando finalizó unos segundos después.

—Sí, los he escuchado —contestó, afirmando con la cabeza, mientras se incorporaba de la cama y recogía unos pantalones que había dejado tirados en el suelo—. Aunque sólo los oigo en tu mente, como si fuera un eco, nada más.

_«Sólo son de verdad para ti» _escuché su pensamiento una vez más, sorprendiéndome por aquella afirmación. E incomodándome ya de oír tantas cosas ajenas a mí, en mi pequeña cabeza.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué siempre te he estado hablando de las antiguas tradiciones de los Hopi? —me preguntó súbitamente después de ese pensamiento—. ¿El por qué de tantos de estos regalos? ¿O por qué te hablo siempre en esta lengua, pudiendo no hacerlo? —continuó ella al ver mi pasmo. Recapacité sobre esa insistente costumbre de mi abuela, de que me aprendiera todo lo relacionado con esos ancestrales ritos.

—¿Por mi don? ¿Ha sido por eso? —pregunté animada pensando que tenía razón, pero se me aplacó el entusiasmo al ver que mi abuela negaba con la cabeza. Y ponía la misma expresión de hastío, que cuando ella intentaba hacer que aprendiera algo importante.

—No, no era por eso —exclamó mientras doblaba los pantalones y miraba la pila de regalos que me había regalado en el pasado—. Esas tradiciones no son importantes en si mismas. Lo importante es su espíritu, la lección que aprendes de ellas. Todas las cosas, el mundo incluido, cambian. Evolucionan, diría el doctor Suresh. Y aunque nos pese, tenemos que adaptarnos igualmente.

Me sentí como una estúpida al haberme centrado sólo en la superficie de esas creencias. Por no haber visto aquella realidad que se escondía detrás, y que ahora consideraba tan diáfana.

—Además e insistido tanto para que le recordaras —dijo señalando con la mirada la foto de la pared, en la cual estaba mi padre. Y algunos fragmentos de mis recuerdos olvidados, acudieron a mi mente. Recuerdos de cuando mi padre me relataba las historias de los Hopi, a la hora de ir a dormir. Sus leyendas y sus profecías acerca del amanecer de un nuevo mundo. Y acerca de los cambios que había sufrido el mundo a lo largo de los tiempos—. Lo he intentado todo para ese propósito. Incluso pensé en llevarte este verano a Colorado, y que vieses de nuevo la danza de la serpiente… —añadió mientras colocaba los pantalones en uno de los cajones del armario—… pero nunca pensé que un rayo haría el mismo efecto.

_«Terapia de choque, ¿no?» _sonó burlonamente su pensamiento en mi mente, con una ligera risita discreta. Y yo frené las ganas de reírme por semejante ocurrencia.

_«Sí, algo parecido» _pensé recordando el rayo, que también encontré con mi don, y que había liberado esos recuerdos del fondo de mi mente. Pero los recuerdos de mi fallecido padre acababan desembocando siempre en la misma imagen mental, el 'Gorrión' perdiendo altura aceleradamente.

—Ya no suenas fragmentada —dijo enigmáticamente, mientras se acercaba a una blusa tirada al lado de una lámpara de pie, para recogerla—. Parecía que hubiese dos personas dentro de ti. Discutiendo todo el rat… —se frenó y quebró la voz, al advertir cómo mi pensamiento iba de nuevo hacia ese funesto momento y su rostro se contrajo de dolor al igual que mi corazón—… Cariño, no te culpes a ti misma por lo que ocurrió.

—Lo intento —dije con la voz ahogada por la falta de aliento, y los ojos empezaban a escocerme de nuevo, a la espera de las incipientes lágrimas—. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que podía haber hecho algo para impedirlo —añadí recordando que había conseguido cambiar el destino de una catástrofe una vez. Evité que la familia McKencie acabara en las páginas necrológicas de los periódicos—. Tal vez si le hubiera acompañado en ese vuelo, tal vez el rayo no habría impactado, tal vez…

_«No mires atrás, no pienses en lo que pudo haber sido» _retumbó solemnemente la voz de mi abuela en mi cráneo—. Fuiste demasiado precoz al manifestar tu don, como yo —exclamó ella unos segundos después de dejar la blusa en su sitio—. Tenía poco más de nueve años cuando leí por primera vez los pensamientos de otra persona. Fueron los de mi padre, tu bisabuelo —continuó, acercándose hasta donde estaba sentada y posando una mano en mi hombro—. Y al igual que tú, no comprendía qué me estaba ocurriendo. Tuve mucho miedo y cometí muchos errores, como escaparme de la casa de mis padres. Pero después aprendí a controlarlo, a comprender la razón por la que tenemos estos dones. Y mi poder también acabó creciendo como el tuyo.

—Pero mi error supuso algo más que una reprimenda —exclamé en voz alta, con la voz consternada, mirándola a los ojos con los míos inundados de lágrimas y me meneé evitando su roce.

—Tienes que seguir hacia delante —dijo ella volviendo la vista hacia una esquina de la habitación. Sabía muy bien que odiaba que me viesen llorar—. A todos nos afectó su pérdida, yo también perdí el control de mi don durante un tiempo y tu tío perdió la cosecha entera ese año. Pero creo que ya has sufrido mucho por él —añadió la última frase volviéndose hacia mi.

_«Ya has llorado suficiente por él» _me vino de su mente. Un pensamiento que parecía haberse escapado de la jaula que era su cabeza. Y había volado directa a la mía. Ella tenía razón, no podía seguir llorando por él. Aun cuando ya tuviera encadenado de nuevo mi don, bajo mi voluntad. Debía de continuar con mi vida, abandonar ese recuerdo de una vez.

—No digo que le olvides. Ya has estado demasiado tiempo haciéndolo —exclamó después de unos instantes. Mientras seguía intentando poner algunas cosas de la habitación en orden—. Divida en dos partes, una queriendo sanar la herida, pero sin fuerzas para hacerlo —exclamó refiriéndose a aquella vocecita molesta que había escuchado durante meses—. Y la otra pudiendo curar esa desesperación, pero no queriendo recordar a su verdadero yo. Cuando le olvidaste, también reprimiste tu 'don', junto con los recuerdos de las tradiciones que él te enseñó. Pero ahora que tu poder ha salido a flote de nuevo, todo ello se ha mezclado —añadió mientras recogía la ropa sucia en un montón.

—Pareces una psicóloga —le respondí mordazmente, mientras me secaba las lágrimas que habían brotado. Era bastante extraño verla hablar de esa manera, aunque mostraba el mismo carácter enérgico de siempre.

_«Sé algunas cosas sobre la mente, no es lo mismo» _sonó su pensamiento por enésima vez.

—Es el 'don' con el que me bendijeron los Kachina —me respondió segundos después de poner toda la colada en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Y miró interrogativamente el albornoz húmedo que aún llevaba, haciendo un gesto para que se lo diese—. Tengo la capacidad de ver el corazón de otras personas y las mentiras que esconde su alma. Tu tío, en cambio, posee un vínculo con las plantas, algo parecido al tuyo con los cielos —continuó mientras le pasaba el albornoz y comenzaba a vestirme. Medio atendiendo al discurso de mi abuela, mientras me ponía la ropa interior—. Puede hacer que germinen más rápido, crezcan más sanas o más grandes, soporten las plagas o el mal tiempo… —continuó tras ponerme un chándal y una camiseta bastante vieja—… o incluso puede secar las malas hierbas, si es necesario.

Pero yo no pensaba en absoluto que tanto el poder de mi tío, de mi abuela o el mío propio, fuesen un regalo de los Kachina. Seguía, igual que mi madre, sin creerme esas absurdas historias. Y la miraba con cara de malas pulgas, a través del reflejo del espejo, mientras me recogía el pelo en una coleta con una cinta.

—Llámalo como quieras. Genes, Kachina o lo que sea. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tu don procede de tus raíces, de tus antepasados —exclamó vehementemente, mientras me correspondía a la mirada y a mis pensamientos—. Tanto los míos, como los originarios de tierras lejanas más allá del Atlántico.

Aquella mención a mi abuela materna hizo que empezara a pensar en la conversación que mantuvimos Suresh y yo el día anterior a nochebuena. Acerca de los linajes, el ADN y su extraordinaria búsqueda.

Una idea empezó a formárseme poco a poco en la cabeza.

—No es que tu herencia forme únicamente lo que tú eres —decía con el cesto de la ropa en vilo.

_«¿Cuál era el don de mi padre?» _le pregunté antes de que saliera de la habitación.

—También nosotros hemos puesto nuestro granito de arena al educarte —continuó impertérritamente, ignorando aquella muda duda.

—¿Cuál era? —pregunté en voz alta, al ver que estaba a punto de escapar de la habitación—. Antes has dicho que había puesto la misma cara que él —añadí, mientras observaba cómo mi abuela me miraba de reojo. Y me daba cuenta de que tenía razón en mis sospechas, al ver sus ojos. Ella podía saber muy bien cuando otra persona mentía, pero era pésima tirándose faroles.

_«¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?» _oí la voz de mi abuela, preguntar vacilantemente en mi mente. Asentí firmemente deseando saber el don de mi padre.

—Espera aquí un poco —dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero dejando el cesto en el suelo, hacia su dormitorio. No entendí por qué mi abuela me había hecho esa extraña pregunta. Tras unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, regresó mi abuela de su cuarto con un fajo de cartas bajo el brazo—. Son de tu padre, de cuando vivíais en Alburquerque. Tras la muerte de tu abuelo mandaba una carta cada semana, contándome cómo os iba todo y a veces mandaba alguna foto vuestra —explicó sentándose en el filo de la cama y acomodándose sus gafas de media luna—. Esto también acabarás heredándolo algún día —bromeó señalándose la montura de los anteojos.

_«¿Qué tiene que ver est…?» _pensé apremiadamente, mientras veía como rebuscaba entre el fajo de cartas abiertas.

_«¡No seas tan impaciente!» _me respondió bruscamente, cortando literalmente el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—¡Aquí está! —profirió repentinamente, sacando una carta sin abrir al fin. Se quedó unos instantes mirando apesadumbradamente la epístola—. Esta es para ti —me tendió aquella misiva, mientras yo la miraba inquisitivamente buscando alguna respuesta.

La dirección que venía en el remite era la de nosotros, de cuando vivíamos en Alburquerque, reconocía bastante bien la letra de mi padre. Pero cuando le di la vuelta y leí el destinatario, no entendí qué demonios significaba.

_«Para Sparrow, cuando recuerde» _estaba escrito con la misma letra junto con la dirección de la casa de mi abuela en la reserva de Arizona.

—¿Qué es esto? —pensé que era el peor momento para que mi abuela empezara a hacer bromas por el Día de los Inocentes. Pero no podía tratarse de eso, porque era la misma letra escrita con la misma tinta.

—Esta carta la recibí una semana después de que tu madre me comunicara su muerte —exclamó levantándose del filo de la cama y recogiendo el resto de las cartas—. No comprendí qué significaba hasta que me vine a vivir aquí y pude ver la brecha que tenías en tus recuerdos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —le exigí una explicación, mientras agitaba la carta.

—Como he dicho antes, os parecíais mucho los dos —exclamó serena, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta—. Ambos veíais el futuro, aunque de manera muy diferente —añadió al ver que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados—. Él veía las consecuencias de sus actos, de sus decisiones y de sus sentimientos. En cambio tú ves los caminos que conectan las personas las unas con las otras, y sus destinos.

—¡MIENTES! —vociferé en un alarido de rabia, ante sus palabras. No podía ser cierto. Pero la expresión de su rostro indicaba lo contrario. Eso significaba que mi padre sabía igual que yo el destino que le esperaba si volaba ese día en el 'Gorrión'.

—¿Por qué él haría…? —logré articular mientras sostenía aquella condenada carta apretujada fuertemente en mi mano. Comprendí la verdadera razón por la que no me habían hablado de sus dones anteriormente.

Porque acabaría haciéndome esa pregunta.

_«No lo sé, Cariño. No sé esa respuesta» _me llegó de su mente.

—Para mí esa carta está vacía de significado —añadió, mientras salía de mi habitación con el cesto de la colada, dejándome a solas con ese oscuro secreto del pasado. Rasgué la solapa de aquella carta para leer las últimas palabras de mi padre en vida. Para descubrir el por qué de su muerte. Porqué me había tenido que abandonar antes de tiempo y qué era tan importante para que yo lo supiera.

Sparrow:

Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que ya has recordado lo que ocurrió el día de mi muerte. Sí, has leído bien.

Te escribo esta carta minutos antes de tomar el 'Gorrión', aunque me cuesta encontrar las palabras que te puedan consolar. Sé que me debes de odiar por lo que te hice, por esta decisión que he tomado y pensarás que no tiene sentido. Pero no es así. Siempre me han gustado las sorpresas, el no saber qué es lo que te va acontecer.

Pero mi don no me ha permitido ese lujo. La primera vez que tuve una premonición del futuro fue la muerte de Fang, un pastor alemán que teníamos de pequeños tu tío y yo. Supe cuánto le quedaba de vida, y cómo moriría lentamente meses después, debido a una infección.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí nuestro legado familiar. Una herencia de la cual está muy orgullosa tu abuela. Pero que a mí me pareció atroz en ese momento. Era sólo un crío, y lo único que veía era la muerte de ese perro. Fue tu tío quien me ayudó a superar su pérdida. Y me hizo darme cuenta del tiempo que debía de aprovechar junto a él. Desde su muerte decidí que no esperaría que las cosas me pasaran simplemente, sino que iría a su búsqueda. Me enfrentaría a lo que el destino me tuviese reservado sin dudas, ni titubeos.

Algunos que me conocieron pensarán que vivía como si cada día fuera el último, pero no es así. Procuraba vivir como si cada día fuera el primero de muchos, sin mirar los errores que pudiera haber cometido en el pasado Y aprendí a disfrutar del uso de mi don. De las sorpresas y las posibilidades que me ofrecía. Así como de los compromisos y disgustos que traía consigo.

Fue por él que acabé metiéndome en las fuerzas aéreas. No fue un impulso juvenil, ni un arrebato de rebeldía irracional. Tuve una visión de mí mismo pilotando un avión del ejército, y quise saber qué me estaba perdiendo estando abajo en tierra.

Aún me acuerdo de la primera vez que piloté un avión por mí mismo. El instructor de vuelo me dejó los mandos durante tan sólo tres insignificantes minutos. Yo estaba de los nervios, con las manos agarrotadas y el sudor me surcaba la frente, pero cuando los sostuve y contemplé el infinito horizonte azul, supe que aquel era mi lugar.

Otra de las cosas que debo agradecer al don que nuestros antepasados me concedieron, fue conocer a la que es tu madre. Trabajaba de camarera en un bar cercano al aeródromo, y cuando la vi, me enamoré de sus ojos y de su sonrisa.

La noche que me declaré a ella, supe qué vida íbamos a compartir. Las alegrías que me podía dar, y que yo podía regalarle. Uno de esos regalos eras tú, nuestra deseada hija. De pequeña te llamaba mi sol, te decía que tu sonrisa alumbraría los cielos algún día.

No era una metáfora, Sparrow.

Tienes un don que debes honrar y respetar, así como aprovechar y disfrutar. Puede que te lleve a lugares que no quieras ir, o a situaciones en las que no te gustaría estar. Pero mientras tengas confianza en ti misma no debes tener miedo de nada.

Sé que la vida sin mi debe haberte costado mucho esfuerzo. Pero te escogí a un padrino de bautizo, mi hermano, el cual te quiere y se preocupa por ti tanto como yo. Aunque él me tenga rencor por obligarle a seguir el augurio que una vez le hice. Tu madre estará bien con él, lo sé. Ese es al fin y al cabo mi don, saber las cosas que ocurrirán. Aunque no sé qué futuro te esperará a ti. Tú no solo sigues los caminos del destino, sino que también los surcas.

No sé qué te acontecerá. Pero estaré orgulloso de ti. Lo único que le hecho en cara a mi don es el poco tiempo que nos ha permitido estar juntos. Y el dolor, así como el olvido, que mi pérdida te ha provocado. Has de entender mis razones. Esta mañana mientras me despedía de ti he tenido que afrontar la decisión más sencilla y a la vez la más dolorosa de mi vida. Si me quedaba contigo, a reconfortarte y darte cariño. Unas personas horribles acabarían encontrándote y llevándosete por culpa mía.

Personas que no dudarían un instante en destrozar una familia, bajo falsos pretextos. Aunque intentase ponerte a salvo y esconderte de ellos, no podría. Ellos sospechan de mí, de mi don, y no deben hacerlo nunca de ti. Sé que mi muerte eludirá esas dudas, lo sé muy bien.

Piensa que sigo empujándote, mi sol.

Hare Redhouse


	13. Despedidas

**Capítulo Trece:  
"Despedidas"**

Seguía con la carta fuertemente sujeta en la mano, debido a que me costaba un considerable esfuerzo dejar de leer aquellas que eran las últimas palabras de quien fuera una vez mi padre. Recordé, con gran dolor, el momento en el que mi padre partió de casa aquella mañana de abril. Cómo él había llorado la despedida por adelantado, soportando la decisión que había tomado para esconderme.

Esconderme de las mismas personas de las que me había avisado Suresh. Gente que tenía miedo. Que por miedo a lo diferente, a lo que se salía de lo 'normal', habían condenado a muerte a mi padre de una manera innecesaria. Tal vez fuera una muerte voluntaria, pero que no dejaba de ser lo que era, un asesinato.

_«No te preocupes, papá. Seguiré tu consejo» _pensé, sabiendo que en algún lugar entre las nubes, mi padre me escucharía. Algún día encontraría a los culpables y les daría su merecido. Ese pensamiento de venganza, una emoción que también formaba parte de mí aunque no la quisiera, me inundaba el corazón como un torrente, haciendo que latiera con brío. Desataría toda mi furia contra ellos, una ira como nunca habrían visto.

_«Quien siembra vientos, recoge tempestades» _recordé ese viejo refrán que tomaría al pie de la letra. Pensé en el sufrimiento que había pasado toda mi familia. En lo que pudo haber pensado mi madre, cuando le notificaron el "accidente", un accidente que pensó que jamás ocurriría. Yo me había recuperado de esos pensamientos, los había olvidado. Pero el resto de mi familia no había tenido esa suerte. Se habían enfrentado a la realidad de vivir sin él. De creer que se había suici…

_«No, él no había hecho ESO» _pensé, doblando con cuidado aquella nota manuscrita. Él no había cometido ningún acto de cobardía, se había enfrentado a su destino y había tomado la única decisión posible. Se había comportado como un héroe para darme una oportunidad, y yo no la desaprovecharía. Les enseñaría esa carta a mi madre y al resto de mi familia, les diría lo que sucedió en realidad y…

…la danza de la serpiente sonó en el horizonte, una música que calmó mi agitado corazón. Y me hizo recordar otro pedazo de la despedida de mi padre.

_«¿Era posible que él lo supiera?» _pensé temerosamente. No había casualidades, al menos para mí no las había. Puede que para el resto de las personas, las cosas sí sucedan porque sí, al azar. Dejé la carta encima del escritorio y me quedé observando el desorden de mi habitación, mientras me preguntaba cómo no había puesto remedio antes a aquel caos, a aquel desbarajuste que era mi vida. Bajé a la cocina dónde estaba mi abuela preparándome el desayuno.

—Se te van a enfriar las tostadas —exclamó ella animadamente, pero tenía la voz pastosa y me daba la espalda—. Te las he preparado con pan de molde, no quedaban panecillos de maíz —continuó ella, pero al final de la frase oí cómo se sorbía las lágrimas y me acerqué para verle mejor el rostro.

—¿Estás llorando? —pregunté al ver que tenía los ojos congestionados y el semblante cabizbajo. Ella negó con la cabeza lo que era evidente a simple vista. Y finalmente asintió cuando le sostuve la mirada unos segundos más.

—Ha sido como volverle a oír. En tu mente —aclaró ella, sonándose la nariz con un trapo de cocina que había al alcance. Y comprendí que aunque había leído la carta en silencio, mi abuela la había escuchado igualmente—. Es extraño cómo puedes acabar olvidando algo tan importante como la voz de alguien.

_«Pero tú me la has hecho recordar» _exclamó ella con su pensamiento, mientras se sonaba ruidosamente la nariz. Yo también la había olvidado, su voz. Pero ahora su recuerdo estaba muy vivo dentro de mí, como si aún siguiera aquí, como si acabara de salir por la puerta para dirigirse al aeródromo.

—Lo siento, no pensé que lo oirías —exclamé consternada, mientras tomaba una de las tostadas que me ofrecía. Y me sentaba a desayunar con ella.

—No te preocupes, es culpa mía —respondió ella serenamente, pero con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos todavía por la llorera—. Debía de haberme cerrado a mis pensamientos, por una vez.

Desayunamos pausadamente, sin prisas y sin hablar acerca de lo que estaba cruzando por mi mente. Como si se tratara de un geiser que fuese a erupcionar y estuviésemos viendo quién de las dos comenzaba. Pero me estaba impacientando con ese silencio tan incómodo, y al final acabé estallando.

—He pensado acerca de mi futuro… —exclamé quedamente, mientras recogíamos los platos después de terminar el desayuno—… acerca de lo que voy a hacer —añadí tímidamente, tanteando un terreno que jamás había explorado—. Y quiero saber qué opinas al respecto.

—Pienso que serías una buena meteoróloga —contestó ella, evadiendo el verdadero significado de mis palabras—. Si es lo que quieres ser. Entonces…

—No me estaba refiriendo a eso —le corté bruscamente, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

_«No finjas que no has estado escuchando»_ añadí de manera sutil.

—¿Qué contestas?

—No lo harás —respondió tajante, dándome la espalda inflexiblemente. Y yo notaba cómo se estaba cerrando en banda, de la misma manera que cuando discutía con mi madre.

—Tengo que hacerlo —exclamé firmemente, mirando la nuca de mi abuela mientras se dirigía al salón. No era ninguna niñería, ni un arrebato de rebeldía. Al igual que mi padre, me tenía que enfrentar a lo que me deparaba el destino. Ese era el mensaje que me había mandado desde la tumba—. Debo de hacerlo.

—He dicho que no y es que no —exclamó enérgicamente, mientras se giraba y me miraba fríamente a los ojos. Y me preguntaba qué es lo que podía llegar a hacer mi abuela si seguía forzando el tema—. Crees que debes hacerlo, pero no es así.

—Tú misma me has animado a que explore mi 'don' —repuse acalorada. Comencé a notar una extraña sensación de entumecimiento que me provocaba su estampa. Como si estuviera encerrándome en un sitio muy pequeño. Algo me estaba induciendo mi abuela y que lo notaba en mi interior—. Y no pienso esperar a verlo en las noticias. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer para impedírmelo? —la última frase la solté en un jadeo, debido a que me estaba temblando todo el cuerpo. Me sentía insólitamente pequeña, minúscula, como si tuviera la impresión de que me estuviese encogiendo. Pero mis palabras hicieron efecto, pude parar lo que estuviera haciendo y su semblante se relajó un poco al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Te he estado cuidando, he estado cuidando de esta familia, durante mucho tiempo —exclamó ella sentándose perezosamente en el sillón del salón—. Apartándote de los peligros que hay ahí fuera, algunos de los cuales ni te los puedes imaginar —continuó, tomando aliento, mientras me sentaba en el sofá—. Sin siquiera saber que tu padre murió para mantenerte al margen de todo eso.

_«Pero él sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarme a ello» _pensé, esperando que aquel pensamiento me diese algo de ventaja. Pero mi abuela hizo un gesto como si apartara una mosca molesta con la mano, al oírmelo pensar.

—Él sabía que este día llegaría —exclamé en voz alta, recordando el extraño remite de la carta. Mi padre lo sabía, había visto esta misma escena en el pasado. Pero no había visto más allá de lo que yo podía decidir—. Tengo que irme y lo sabes —añadí firmemente. Ella ya estaba desalentada, totalmente derrumbada debido a aquellas palabras. Por que tenía que darme la razón con respecto a la carta.

_«¿No vas a esperar a despedirte de tu madre?» _sonó su voz en mi mente, dándose por vencida. Negué con la cabeza, si me quedaba a despedirme de mi tío y de mi madre, no lo soportaría. No soportaría el disgusto que le iba a provocar con mi partida. No podría explicarle que tenía que marcharme, ya me costaba aceptarlo a mí misma y no tendría el arrojo suficiente.

—Voy a hacer la mochila —me convencí tras ver que mi abuela respondía conformemente y subía a mi habitación a prepararme para el viaje. No sabía cuánto podría durar, ni a dónde me llevaría exactamente. Así que decidí coger la mochila de viaje de mi tío, que era bastante más grande que la mía. Y mientras rebuscaba en mi armario, la iba llenando de cosas que tal vez necesitaría. Como un chubasquero, varias mudas limpias, el paraguas que más de una vez nos había acogido a Josh y a mí, la manta que me había regalado mi abuela por navidades, y algo de ropa para cambiarme.

Y mientras me vestía con unos vaqueros y unas botas de montaña me quedé observando mi reflejo en el espejo. No es que hubiese cambiado de alguna manera, no me había convertido de un patito feo a un precioso cisne. Pero al verme reflejada de cuerpo entero notaba que algo había cambiado. Aunque no sabía precisar el qué. Seguía teniendo la misma figura, pequeña y estrecha de algunos meses atrás.

Mi piel, así como mi rostro, seguía siendo mitad india, mitad blanca. Pero al detenerme en mis ojos, me fijé en la fuerza que transmitían. Me fijé en lo que se escondía detrás de esos orbes del color de la miel. En esos ojos que una vez, en el rostro de mi madre, habían cautivado a mi padre y a mi tío. Y que también habían llamado la atención de Josh en mí.

Me di cuenta de qué era lo que había cambiado en mí.

Ya no veía cada parte de ese reflejo por separado, exagerándolo y criticándolo, pieza por pieza. Sino que observaba el conjunto entero y veía la estampa de mis padres reflejada en mi cuerpo. Cada fibra de mi ser, de mi carácter, de mi don, se los debía a ellos.

Y no sólo a ellos dos.

No sólo poseía el temperamento de mi madre, y la confianza de mi padre, sino la obstinación de mi abuela así como la humildad y templanza de mi tío.

Me desaté el nudo de la cinta para deshacerme la coleta y dejar el pelo suelto. Al tiempo que observaba la fotografía en la que aparecíamos los tres. Sabía que a cualquier lugar donde fuese siempre estarían junto a mí. Cuando crucé el pasillo de camino a las escaleras, pasé por delante de mi antigua habitación. El cuarto del futuro bebé. Y observé desde el quicio de la puerta la cuna a medio montar y los botes de pintura listos para ser abiertos.

Deseé, con nostalgia, que esa no fuera la última vez que veía aquel lugar. El lugar que había sido mi hogar durante casi ocho años. Al llegar al recibidor mi abuela ya estaba a la espera de mi despedida. Con el rostro otra vez apesadumbrado y melancólico.

_«Nada de lo que digas me va hacer cambiar de opinión» _pensé, creyendo que intentaba retenerme. Pero me equivocaba, había estado recogiendo algunas provisiones de la despensa en varias bolsas. Para que me las llevara en el viaje.

—Eres tan terca como yo —exclamó tendiéndome los víveres y mirándome con desaliento—. Toma, necesitaras esto. No me des las gracias —negó ofreciéndome un fajo de billetes de diez y de veinte dólares, mientras la miraba con los ojos desorbitados—, vuelve sana y salva para devolvérselos a tu tío —añadió, aclarándome la procedencia de aquellos ahorros.

—Llamaré para que sepáis dónde est… —comencé a decir, al ver que mi abuela estaba a punto de llorar.

—No, será mejor que no sepa a dónde vas —exclamó cortante, mientras me ponía el fajo de billetes en mi mano—. Así no tendré tentaciones de sacarte de las orejas de allí —añadió con una media sonrisa.

Y mientras guardaba el dinero y las provisiones bajo la atenta mirada de mi abuela, noté que empezaba a dudar de mí misma. A pensar que a lo mejor aún se podían hacer las cosas de otra manera.

—Un consejo, que espero que no sea el último —exclamó ella, al ver las vacilaciones en mi mente—. No le hagas caso a este —dijo señalándome la cabeza con un dedo—. Déjate llevar por tu instinto, te llevará por el mejor camino —añadió dándome confianza de nuevo en mi empresa—. El camino de regreso a casa.

—Cuida de mamá, y no discutas con ella, por favor —exclamé con la voz amortiguada mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo con fuerza. Recogí mis pertrechos para salir por la puerta de mi hogar.

_«Lo intentaré» _sonó, por última vez, el pensamiento de mi abuela cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos escalones bajados. Intenté no pensar en la expresión de mi tío y de mi madre cuando volvieran esta tarde de Roswell. Seguramente, mi tío intentaría sorprenderme trayéndome la rueda de recambio para la bicicleta o mamá habría comprado algo de ropa para que la estrenara, pero la sorpresa la iban a tener ellos.

_«¿A dónde debo de ir?» _lancé la pregunta al viento para que me respondiera. Guiada solamente por la fe en mí misma, sin saber el final del camino, de igual manera que los pájaros emigran a la llegada del otoño. Mi poder me respondió marcando el camino con el sonido rítmico del latido del destino. Pero me sorprendió que no marcara el nordeste, como tantos cientos de veces antes. En vez de ello, señalaba un lugar más cercano y a la vez más triste de visitar.

Seguí el rumbo me encaminé, paso a paso, hacia la granja de los McKencie, sin comprender para nada la razón. Cuando ya tenía a la vista la silueta de la granja en la lejanía, lo tambores cesaron repentinamente, y me acordé de la mañana soleada de noviembre en la que los había escuchado por primera vez. Y al igual que aquel día, me encontré con que Josh estaba practicando su lanzamiento contra una de las paredes exteriores del granero.

No quería despedirme de él, no _podía_ despedirme de él.

La última conversación que habíamos tenido había acabado muy mal y no quería que se repitiera de nuevo. Pero acabé avanzando lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba, guiada por mis pasos.

—Si has venido para decirme que te olvide, pierdes el tiem… —comenzó a decir enojado, mientras seguía lanzando la pelota furiosamente contra el chapado de metal. Me miró de reojo, al darse cuenta de mí presencia. Pero la última palabra salió silbando de sus labios, cuando se fijó en la mochila—. Dime que es una inocentada. Dime que no es cierto —exclamó volviéndose hacia mí, con sus ojos mirándome severamente.

—No es una broma. Me voy —exclamé decididamente, asintiendo con la cabeza y desviando los ojos en dirección a la pelota de béisbol que yacía en el suelo inmóvil—. He venido para…

—¡¿Te vas?! ¡¿Por lo que ocurrió el viernes?! —vociferó exageradamente Josh, mientras que yo dejaba en el suelo la pesada mochila—. Solo fue un poco de lluvia, nada más. Vale, se empapó un montón de gente vestida de fiesta —añadió él mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí—. Pero me importa un bledo que no lo controles. Aunque atraigas lluvias, granizo o rayos estaré junto a ti.

Una sensación de absoluta gratitud me llenaba el corazón, con aquellas simples palabras. Ese voto de confianza que iba más allá de lo que yo podría imaginar nunca. Aunque no impedirían que siguiera mi designio.

—Ya me has ayudado bastante —contesté, cuando ya se encontraba a una yarda de distancia—. Me has hecho ver lo que puedo hacer. Ahora lo controlo mejor, lo comprendo mejor. Y es por eso que me tengo que ir.

Pero su rostro expresaba claramente su desconcierto y sus celestes ojos su dolor.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué...? —inquirió él suplicantemente y pensé que se merecía una buena explicación de mi partida.

—Tenías razón en que no fue casualidad lo que ocurrió con el tornado —dije, mirando de reojo el rastro de la catástrofe—. A veces me quedo quieta atendiendo a algo que no puedes oír. Una señal que me marca un camino que sólo conozco yo —añadí fijándome en sus ojos azules y sintiendo cómo los vientos empezaban a traer las nubes—. Y sólo sé que si no sigo ese camino sucederá algo que puedo evitar. Algo que hará daño a otras personas, a personas como nosotros. Algo como eso —añadí señalando el terreno horadado, a medida que el día empezaba a ponerse más y más gris, reflejando la tristeza de mi corazón.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo, nadie te obliga —exclamó él incomodo, acercándose un poco más. Y yo notaba que mi corazón ya no podía soportar un poco más, que acabaría por desbordarse.

—Nadie me obligó a salvarte —respondí dando un paso más, a medida que notaba otro latido llamándome rítmicamente. Quería explicarle mi deber, mi misión. Pero en aquel momento no me salían las palabras para hacérselo comprender. Decirle que ya había cargado antes con la muerte de mi padre, y no soportaría otra carga a mis espaldas—. No puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas. Tengo que ir, sólo yo sé que va a ocurrir algo.

—No, ni hablar. No pienso dejarte escapar otra vez —exclamaba, él negando con la cabeza rabiosamente, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente debido al sufrimiento—. No vas a ir sol… —no pudo terminar la frase, porque quedó ahogada con mis labios.

Le besé en un arrebato, como el día que él me robó un beso en la colina que nos conocimos. Perdiéndome en la dulzura de ese beso, a medida que dejaba de sentir el paso del tiempo y de los cielos. Abrazándole con ternura por el cuello mientras me erguía un poco de puntillas para alcanzarle mejor. Él se dejaba llevar por ese beso, rindiéndose a continuar con la discusión. Y me rodeaba con sus brazos mi cintura, izándome livianamente para poder besarme con más intensidad. Cómo intentando retener a un pequeño pajarillo entre sus manos. Pero aunque nuestros labios marcaban el ritmo de nuestras caricias, su boca tenía sabor a amargas lágrimas no derramadas, mezcladas junto con la miel de sus labios.

—Te quiero —me declaré finalmente, unas palabras que se desbordaron del fondo de mi corazón, para acabar volcándose en mi boca, cuando nuestros labios se separaron brevemente. Me quedé mirando aquellos ojos añiles ensombrecidos por la pena.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó él, sin soltarme ni por un instante de su desesperado abrazo, debido a que desconocía el sentido de esas palabras en el idioma de los Hopi.

—Cuando vuelva te enseñaré qué significa _exactamente_ —le prometí, mientras le acariciaba el cuello suavemente. Observé como su semblante adquiría una expresión de asombro al oír mis palabras. Articulándolas sin sonido, moviendo los labios ligeramente. Al darse cuenta de que aquel no era el último beso, sino el primero de muchos que nos aguardaban—. Esto no es un adiós, sino un 'hasta luego'.

Y nuestros labios se conocieron de nuevo, pero esta vez más esperanzadoramente. No fue un beso de despedida, ni un beso desesperado. Sino un beso de perspectivas, de promesas por cumplir, de sueños por realizar y nuevas cosas que compartir. Así estuvimos besándonos bastante tiempo, dado ninguno de los dos quería concluirlo.

Un trueno resonó remotamente, señalando su final.

—Creo que aún necesito un poco más de práctica —exclamé con una sonrisa, observando sus labios marcados con el calor de los míos, así como él paladeaba el sabor de mi beso.

_«Tenía que haber hecho esto mucho antes» _pensé, lamentándome por un instante el tiempo que había perdido con mis dudas y inseguridades, mientras nos quedábamos abrazados el uno junto al otro.

—No me olvides, por favor —dije antes de separarnos momentáneamente. Mirándole tiernamente a sus profundos ojos azules que eran mi lugar—. Necesito saber que estarás aquí cuando vuelva —le susurré al oído, posando mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras me mecía lentamente al compás de una música que él no escuchaba. Al compás de la llamada que no podía ignorar. Aunque él se dejaba llevar por mí esta vez.

—No te olvidaré —me prometió mientras nos separábamos, después de que dejase de sonar la danza.

Y mientras me alejaba de la casa los McKencie, observando el plomizo cielo que había sobre nuestras cabezas, supe cuál era el rumbo a seguir. No sabía exactamente cuando había comenzado todo esto. Tal vez fue el día que nos habíamos conocido, el día del eclipse. O cuando me mudé a este nuevo hogar, tras la muerte de mi padre. O tal vez estaba señalado mucho antes que todo eso.

Pero sí sabía cuál era el origen del camino que estaba siguiendo. La primera señal que había marcado el comienzo de algo más grande que yo misma, la noche que se convirtió en día. Aquel signo que había llamado mi atención una mañana de noviembre, al igual que al resto del mundo. Me iría a Nueva York para llegar al final de ese camino e impedir lo que fuera ha suceder. Un silbido agudo y penetrante a espaldas de mí, hizo que dejase a un lado esos pensamientos. Me giré al tiempo que oía un segundo silbido de Josh con los dedos y observé como ponía las manos alrededor de la boca para gritarme algo.

—¡TE QUIERO! —voceó a pleno pulmón, en Hopi, desde la distancia. Aunque el viento me trajo el sonido claramente—. ¡Te quiero! —repitió con menos fuerza su llamada, unos instantes después. Me despedí con un gesto de la mano, al tiempo que me giraba sonriendo.

_«Al menos ya había aprendido los más importante» _pensé con consuelo, mientras atesoraba ese recuerdo en el fondo de mi corazón. Un recuerdo que haría menos pesado mi deber y que me daría fuerzas cuando me flaqueasen. Mientras que caminaba a un destino que a cada paso estaba más cerca.

—Estés o no estés preparado, allá voy Nueva York —dije en voz alta mientras avanzada decididamente, bajo el soleado día que reflejaba mi sonrisa.

**Nota de Traducción:**

Te quiero en Hopi se dice 'Nu' umi unangwa'ta'


	14. Volando del nido

**Capítulo Final:  
"Volando Del Nido"**

Me encontraba enfrente del mar a la espera de algo que parecía imparable y demoledor. Algo que hacía que me sintiese igual que si cayera al vacío. Pero no tenía ni pizca de miedo, a pesar de que los vientos se iban haciendo cada vez más intensos y amenazaban con arrastrar mi fibrosa figura por el puerto marítimo. Estaba sola, completamente sola, pero en mi corazón palpitaban los recuerdos de todos los que habían significado algo importante en mi vida.

Mis padres, mi tío que era un segundo padre para mí, mi abuela que había acabado pasándome la herencia de nuestra familia. Y, por supuesto, había un lugar especial en mi corazón para Josh. Todos ellos estaban conmigo aunque yo estuviera sola. Todo el dolor, la alegría, el sufrimiento y el amor que me habían dado y que habían recibido latían ruidosamente en ese corazoncito que pugnaba por dejarse oír por encima del temporal.

Pero un sonido empezaba a acercarse, a mi espalda, de tierra adentro. Un sonido ancestral, la danza de la serpiente, que me atravesaba el cuerpo y hacia que palpitase aún más fuerte mi corazón. Y de repente ya no me parecía enorme aquello que venía a por mí, ni me parecía imparable. Se habían igualado las fuerzas y le iba a costar acabar conmigo.

—He venido a por ti —reté a los vientos que azotaban con vigor aquella zona sin hacer que me moviera ni un ápice, ni que huyera amedrentada—. Te conozco y te voy a vencer, Ulur… —continué diciendo a pesar de que mi voz no se oía con el vendaval. Pero el sueño finalizó antes de que concluyese la frase, cuando una gentil mano me agitó ligeramente para que me despertara.

—Ya hemos llegado al destino —me explicó amablemente una anciana que había viajado junto a mí en el mismo vagón que iba rumbo a Nueva York.

Oí de fondo la llamada de megafonía indicando de nuestra llegada a la Estación Grand Central de Nueva York. Intenté centrarme para darme cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi habitación de Nuevo México. Me desperecé un poco mientras recogía la manta que me había abrigado, saliendo al andén de la estación.

Había sido un viaje bastante largo desde Clovis, tomando varias líneas de autobús de un estado a otro, hasta dar con este expreso directo a Nueva York. Pero por fin había acabado llegando a la que sería la primera parada de mi viaje. Pensaba que llamaría mucho la atención, una adolescente india viajando sola a través de nueve estados, pero no había sido así. No había tenido ningún problema en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera ahí en medio de esa estación, con una gran mochila negra y verde fosforescente en la espalda, nadie se fijaba en mí.

La verdad es que dudo mucho que llamara la atención con el ajetreo de personas en medio de la hora punta. Todo el mundo iba y venía de algún sitio, a un ritmo que me parecía demasiado acelerado. Tal vez fuese yo, la que estaba muy acostumbrada a la vida tranquila de Clovis. O era que ya estaba harta de ver tantas estaciones de autobuses y de comer la comida de las maquinas expendedoras.

Sólo conocía a dos personas en Nueva York. Una era mi tío Albert que trabajaba en Wall Street, y vivía en un loft con vistas a Central Park desde Manhattan. Y la otra persona era Mohinder Suresh en Brooklyn. Pero yo no tenía ni idea en ese momento de adónde dirigirme y tampoco sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía de hacer. Aunque sospechaba que tendría que ver con alguno de los dos. Así que me dirigí a una tienda de _souvenirs_ para comprar un mapa de la ciudad antes de salir de la estación.

_«Falta menos para el final del viaje» _pensé mientras observaba brevemente la foto de Josh en Chicago, junto con sus primos a la entrada del estadio de los Chicago Cubs, en la billetera. Cuanto antes terminara lo que fuera que tuviese que hacer, antes podría regresar a mi hogar.

No pude resistirme a comprar una bola de nieve, con la imagen de la estatua de la libertad nevando cuando le daba la vuelta, al recordar fugazmente la oferta de Josh de viajar con él las próximas navidades para ver mi primera nevada. Pero en cuanto salí de la estación empezaron a asediarme las dudas, al ver la marea de personas que había en las calles. Temiendo que fuera a meter la pata de nuevo y provocara un tornado en medio de la calle 42.

_«Confianza, recuérdalo» _me decía, mientras veía que los cielos de Nueva York empezaban a ponerse más nublados a medida que se incrementaban mis temores. Tenía que tener confianza en mí misma, de la misma manera que Josh, y el resto de la gente que me quería, confiaban en mí. Así que me dispuse a buscar en el mapa dónde me encontraba exactamente, después de tranquilizarme un poco.

Antes de que llegase a pensar siquiera en la idea de dirigirme a Manhattan para visitar a mi tío, la llamada del destino sonó a través de los grandes edificios marcándome hacia el sur. Sin lugar a dudas hacia algún punto de Brooklyn.

Era un alivio que pudiese encontrar el rumbo exacto en medio de la inmensa urbe, mientras avanzaba por las calles, cruzando los gigantescos pasos de cebra y mirando de un lado a otro los escaparates de las tiendas. Lamentaba no poder detenerme un poco y disfrutar de aquella oportunidad de contemplar 'La Ciudad', de visitar por ejemplo Central Park o la estatua de la libertad de tamaño real. Pero notaba dentro de mí una sensación de acuciante urgencia que hacía que dejase a un lado todo lo demás. Y mientras seguía el insistente sonido que sonaba cada vez con más intensidad, aquella sensación se incrementaba a cada latido y redoble de tambor.

Me pregunté qué le iba a decir a Suresh, cuando ya estaba en el ascensor dirigiéndome al tercer piso del bloque en el que sonaba la música. Y cuando ya estaba enfrente del apartamento dieciséis, me tenía que convencer de que ese sonido sólo estaba en mi cabeza. Aunque parecía que retumbara a todo volumen al otro lado de la maltrecha puerta del apartamento. Cuando se silenciaron los tambores y los cánticos, indicándome que había llegado al final del trayecto, me dispuse a llamar a la puerta con los nudillos.

No llegué a tocar siquiera la madera, puesto que la hoja se abrió hacia dentro silenciosamente. Noté que el corazón se me aceleraba con una nueva efusión de adrenalina por aquel susto, quedándome con la mano suspendida brevemente en el lugar donde había estado la puerta. Pero no había nadie asomándose por la rendija de la puerta, o mejor dicho me pareció que no había nadie. Cuando bajé la mirada y vi a una niña de unos diez años con el pelo largo de color castaño cobrizo y unos ojos azules pensé que mi don me había fallado por enésima vez.

—Disculpa, creo que me he… —comencé a decir mirando de nuevo el número de la puerta.

_«¿Era el apartamento 316, o el 613?» _pensé intentando acordarme de la dirección que me había anotado Suresh en el libro que dejé en casa.

—No, no te has equivocado. Es aquí —exclamó la niña de los ojos azules, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, abriendo la puerta del todo y haciéndome un gesto para que entrara—. Estas buscando a Suresh, ¿no?

_«¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?» _pensé mientras entraba en el apartamento, detrás de ella. Y de pronto me dio la impresión de que estaba como en casa, tal vez fuera por que la vivienda tenía un cierto aire de desorden que me recordaba a mi habitación. O era el hecho de que la niña parecía comportarse como si me conociera y aguardase mi llegada.

—Ya ha venido —anunció la niña y en ese momento me percaté de la presencia de Mohinder en la habitación. Estaba casi igual que la última vez que le vi, aunque parecía que los meses que no nos veíamos le habían pesado lo suyo. Tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas, aunque no había ni rastro de la barba. Y parecía bastante agitado mientras sostenía el auricular del teléfono en el oído.

Asintió al verme entrar por la puerta, sin ningún signo de sorpresa por mi repentina aparición en Nueva York. E hizo una señal a nosotras dos, con los dedos, cómo indicando que le dejásemos continuar con su conversación telefónica.

—Espera un momento, por favor —me pidió tapando brevemente el auricular. Y se dirigió a un rincón del despacho para hablar reservadamente. —. Sí, estoy aquí...

—¿Tu eres la chica del tiempo? ¿No? —preguntó repentinamente la niña después de cerrar la puerta a mi espalda. Se sentó en un sillón del apartamento, a la vez que me indicaba que tomase asiento.

_«¿La chica del tiempo? ¿Suresh había estado hablando sobre mi don? ¿Así era como Suresh me llamaba a mis espaldas?» _pensé lo último irritada, dirigiendo fugazmente una mirada ceñuda hacia la esquina en la que estaba Mohinder. Y me preguntaba qué otras cosas habría dicho de mí, desde que nos separamos.

—Me llamo Sparrow Redhouse —me presenté, dándole la mano tras sentarme. Pero tenía una extraña sensación dentro de mí, algo que me provocaba aquella chiquilla. Una sensación que me recordaba a las clases de tutoría de Josh, junto a sus dos hermanos pequeños. Algo que me hacía sentirme a gusto y a la vez extrañamente alarmada.

—¡...tienes que hacerme caso! ¡Necesito tu ayuda en esto! —nos sobresaltó la voz de Mohinder subiendo de tono en su conversación. Mientras se acercaba, con el teléfono móvil, a un mapa del mundo que había a un lado del despacho.

—Molly Walker —se presentó ella mientras volvía la mirada de nuevo hacia mí. Le devolví un apretón de manos bastante flojucho debido al pasmo. Me había hecho una imagen mental de la compañera de Mohinder muy distinta de la realidad. Pensé que tenía la misma edad que Suresh y por la manera en que había hablado de ella, lo que menos me había imaginado era que lo que estaba viendo con mis ojos.

—Al menos ocho de los que he podido encontrar están Nueva Orleáns. Sin ningún motivo, ni trabajo, ni familia, nada —se oía conversando Suresh a través de la línea telefónica, mientras examinaba minuciosamente el mapamundi. Y acto seguido se callaba para escuchar a su interlocutor.

—¿Vives aquí? ¿Con él? —pregunté estupefacta, señalando con la mirada a Mohinder. Me pregunté para mí misma, qué es lo que pintaba una niña de su edad a cargo de una persona como él. Y sobre todo cómo había acabado en esa extraña situación.

—Sí —contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo—. No se está tan mal como parece. Al menos sabe cocinar —añadió al ver que miraba en derredor, con una expresión de extrañeza grabada en el rostro.

—Pienso que es como el instinto de la polilla que va hacia el fuego —se oía de fondo a Mohinder, aunque ahora lo amortiguaba la puerta de su despacho. Mientras nosotras estábamos en un silencio incómodo debido a lo extraño de la situación—. Van ahí por una razón, para detener algo. Algo que uno de ellos puede impedir —se quedó en silencio unos instantes, escuchando la contestación de su contraparte—. No, no sé qué es… —se silenció inesperadamente al oír la replica—. ¿Si me equivoco…? Bueno, es igual que lo que le ocurre a la polilla con la llama… —añadió con un tono tajante, que me recordó a las últimas palabras que habíamos tenido.

—¿Eres como yo, verdad? ¿También tienes un don? —pregunté a Molly tras esos momentos de silencio. Lo notaba en mi interior, cómo latía de manera diferente mi corazón. O al menos cómo me parecía que lo hacía. Me di cuenta de que estaba conectada con ella debido a esa razón.

Era uno de esos evolucionados de los que me había hablado Suresh. Pero eso no explicaba el hecho de que viviera aquí con él.

—Encuentro personas —me reveló encogiéndose de hombros. Y cómo si se esperase mi reacción, señaló inmediatamente el mapa que Mohinder había estado observando—. Pienso en una persona y la marco en el mapa.

Me levanté del asiento para acercarme al mapa que me había indicado, para observarlo más detenidamente. Parecía un mapamundi normal y corriente, al cual se le habían pinchado chinchetas al azar. Tal vez marcando evolucionados ya visitados, había pensado en un primer vistazo. Pero al verlo a un palmo de distancia me percaté de que cada chincheta tenía un nombre sujeto. Y había muchos _post-it_ pegados indicando varias direcciones.

Reparé en que había varias chinchetas con nombres en Nueva Orleáns, todas ellas con cordeles que comunicaban con otras partes del mapa. Y cuando Molly me dio un tirón de la manga de la cazadora, señalando un punto en el mapa, observé un cordel que unía el estado de Nuevo México con la ciudad de Nueva York. Y al final del cordel, una pequeña chincheta con una etiqueta que decía…

—Sparrow L. Redhouse —leí en voz baja y comprendí de golpe el significado de ese mapa. Así como el hecho de que mi llegada no fuera inesperada. Suresh y Molly hacían un seguimiento de los movimientos de todos evolucionados. Y cada chincheta, cada cordel, representaba el ir y venir de un individuo—. ¿Tú has hecho esto? —pregunté con la voz un poco tomada. Suresh no me había hablado acerca de un poder como este, cuando le vi hace cuatro meses. En cambio Molly solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza afirmativamente.

Miré el mapa entre maravillada por el don de esta niña y horrorizada por esa trasgresión tan evidente de la intimidad de tantas personas. Pero no pude evitar echar un vistazo al estado de Nuevo México, donde había una chincheta que deseaba que no se hubiera movido por nada.

_«Al menos no ha hecho una locura» _pensé al ver la chincheta de Josh, con un etiqueta escrita a máquina indicando 'Joseph McKencie', y un 'Júnior' escrito a bolígrafo. Seguía en Clovis, aguardando mi llegada. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pero era lo mejor para él. Podía llegar a ser demasiado peligroso el viaje y lo mejor que había hecho era no decirle a dónde me dirigía.

Suresh seguía hablando por teléfono aunque, por el tono de voz conciliador, parecía que estaban a punto de terminar la conversación. Pero yo me había fijado en un tablón de corcho con varias fotografías y recortes de prensa. Me sorprendí al ver una fotografía mía, del anuario escolar de hace dos años, de cuando me corté el pelo debido al estropicio que hizo mi madre con el tinte. Junto a la foto había un montón de recortes fotocopiados de periódicos de los últimos meses, mayoritariamente pronósticos meteorológicos de Clovis. Pero había dos cordeles atados a mi retrato, de la misma manera que en el mapa. Seguí con la mirada uno de ellos hasta una fotografía de Josh, sobre la cual estaba un _post-it_ con su dirección marcada con un interrogante.

_«Este tipo ata cabos de una manera muy literal» _pensé, recordando cómo Suresh había estado molestando a la familia McKencie, con sus pesquisas. Continué siguiendo el otro cordel hasta algo completamente inesperado, una fotografía de mi difunto padre, procedente del archivo de las fuerzas aéreas. Junto a un pequeño recorte de prensa sacado de un diario dominical que estaba subrayado.

**SE ESTRELLÓ AVIONETA EN AUTOPISTA  
**Tres fallecidos en accidente aéreo  
Domingo, 4 de abril de 1999  
Alburquerque, Nuevo México — Una avioneta se estrelló el pasado sábado cerca de la autopista interestatal, lo que provocó la muerte del piloto y dos pasajeros.

Según el control de tierra, el avión había despegado desde el aeródromo de Alburquerque y su plan de vuelo indicaba que se dirigía a Odessa, en el estado de Texas, cuando ocurrió el grave accidente.

El cuerpo del piloto, H.R. de 32 años, fue recuperado sin vida del interior del aparato, junto a dos empleados pertenecientes a una compañía papelera, a la espera de la autopsia que determine las causas del siniestro.

Aunque un primer examen ha revelado que las condiciones meteorológicas del pasado sábado afectaron al aparato.

La avioneta monomotor, modelo Piper P-28-A, se encontraba en perfecto es…

Arranqué el recorte de periódico del tablón leyéndolo un par de veces, fijándome en lo insignificante que resultaba ser la noticia, tan solo unas cuantas líneas en un periodicucho de poca importancia. Pero no era insignificante para mí en absoluto. Aquel suceso había marcado desgraciadamente mi vida y la de toda mi familia. Suresh ya había terminado su conferencia y se dirigía a una de las habitaciones en busca de algo.

—Siento no poder atenderte en este momento, Sparrow —exclamaba Mohinder por lo alto, mientras continuaba con su ritmo ajetreado—. Pero es que tenemos que irnos de viaje, urgentemente —prosiguió al llegar al despacho con una gran maleta y a continuación abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y empezaba a sacar portafolios para meterlos en la maleta—. ¿Has metido el atlas y las demás cosas? —preguntó Suresh a Molly sin apenas dirigirme la mirada.

—Sí, lo he metido todo, no te preocupes —contestó ella con un tono de tedio—. Tú adivinas qué tiempo va hacer, ¿no es así? —me preguntó Molly ilusionada, mientras me guardaba discretamente el recorte de periódico en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Ajá —afirmé con la cabeza levemente, viendo cómo Suresh iba y venía de las habitaciones llenando la maleta hasta los topes.

—Ya sé que es una grosería, pero… —comenzó a decir Suresh mientras intentaba cerrar la maleta, sin ningún éxito—. ¿Podrías decirme si va a llover? Es que la autopista de salida se hace imposible en cuanto caen cuatro gotas —añadió cuando la maleta se abrió de sopetón debido al exceso de carga.

—Eso depende… —contesté enigmáticamente, viendo que Suresh no se dignaba ni a mirarme—… de mí.

En ese preciso instante Suresh se quedó paralizado, tal vez por que acababa de cerrar con éxito la maleta o bien por que tuvo la impresión de que no había escuchado bien. Y el cielo se oscureció de manera repentina, pero ni por asomo casual, cuando Suresh desvió la mirada hacía mí. Quedándosela trabada con la mía, de la misma manera que meses atrás en mi hogar. Aunque en su rostro no había sorpresa, ni miedo, ni incredulidad.

Su expresión me recordaba a la de mi madre cuando terminó de hacer la cena de Acción de Gracias. De autentico júbilo, cómo si hubiera estado esperando a que el resultado saliera perfecto, y todas sus expectativas se hubiesen cumplido. Sólo que…

_«¡...yo no era un pavo relleno metido en un horno!»_

—¡Usted lo sabía! —le recriminé a voz en grito, vi que no se molestaba por mi severa acusación.

—No, solamente tenía mis sospechas —exclamó izando la pesada maleta y poniéndola en el suelo, mientras le miraba con el rostro rojo como un tomate—. Supuse que estabas reprimiendo tu poder de alguna manera. Por los análisis, había demasiada actividad sináptica y comprendí que había algo más detrás.

Al parecer Suresh también 'sabía algunas cosas' sobre la mente, al igual que mi abuela. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera molesta por su forma de actuar. Parecía que, todo el que estaba enterado de mi verdadera aptitud, no se hubiera molestado en echarme una mano.

—¿Ahora ya lo controlas, verdad? —preguntó él con un ligero tono de miedo, asentí levemente como contestación—. Una vez me contaron que estas habilidades son como la experiencia de montar en bicicleta… —exclamó repentinamente mientras se ponía una chaqueta de cuero—… o como montar un puzzle. Acabas por encontrar una pieza que encaja, algo que te faltaba, y todo se hace más claro. Suele ser un recuerdo, un estado de ánimo o una emoción —continuó mientras recogía el llavero de un coche—. ¿En tu caso qué era?

—Un recuerdo —contesté lúgubremente, el recuerdo de la muerte de mi padre que había sido una espina en mi alma durante demasiado tiempo.

Suresh no insistió en preguntar qué recuerdo, tal vez intuyendo mi trauma infantil, o tal vez porque estaba realmente apurado de tiempo.

—Lamento que hayáis hecho el viaje en balde, tu familia y tú. Pero como ves no… —explicaba pausadamente, hasta que se percató de que no había nadie más que yo en el despacho—. ¿Has venido sola? —preguntó con una absoluta expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Sí —contesté sencillamente, observé cómo Suresh empezaba a comprender que me había escapado de casa de mis padres para verle a él. —. He venido por un asun…

—Tengo que llamar a tu familia —profirió él, cogiendo la agenda de teléfonos y buscando rápidamente entre las fichas anotadas—. No tendrías que estar aquí, no tendrías que haber venido —continuó diciendo casi para si mismo, cuando encontró el número que estaba buscando y empezó a marcarlo en el teléfono del escritorio.

—¡Usted no lo entiende! ¡Debo de estar aquí y ahora! —le grité casi a pleno pulmón, colgando el teléfono con la mano, antes de que tuviera señal. Le id un fuerte puñetazo con la otra mano en el mueble. Llevaba dos días sin darme una buena ducha y sin dormir más de tres horas seguidas, y no era por gusto. Cuando podía estar tranquilamente en mi casa disfrutando de la semana de vacaciones de Primavera, con Josh. No haciendo este viaje—. ¡Es mi misión! ¡Tiene que hacerme caso!

—¿Tu misión? —repitió él incrédulo. Debido a aquel arrebato que había puesto tensa hasta a Molly—. ¿Tu imperativo evolutivo? —añadió segundos después con el mismo tono de incredulidad. Yo no entendía aquella mención al libro de su padre. Pero recapacité unos segundos y me di cuenta de que era la mejor definición.

—Algo parecido —contesté prematuramente tras serenarme, viendo cómo la expresión de Suresh adquiría un tinte crítico. En sus ojos había un brillo extraño, de suspicacia, mientras alternaba la mirada entre Molly, el mapa y yo. Susurró una palabra tenuemente, que me pareció que era 'migración'.

—Tu poder te dice donde ir… —acertó él, viendo como yo cabeceaba afirmativamente.

—…pero no me dice el por qué —concluí yo por él la frase. Tal vez no era buena idea que supiera todos los pormenores de mi don. Y por supuesto no le iba a insinuar la idea de que podía hallar a otros evolucionados. Mi abuela y mi padre me habían mantenido a salvo durante mucho tiempo, ahora era yo la que debía de cuidarse a si misma de los peligros.

—Tengo que llamar a tu familia —repitió él apresuradamente, aunque con la voz un poco tomada. Le di la espalda pensando que había sido una estúpida al confiar en tu tipo como Suresh. Vi de reojo cómo volvía a marcar el número en el teléfono, hasta que daba señal—. —¿Hogar de los Redhouse? Me llamo Mohinder Suresh… —exclamó mientras yo me dirigía, paso a paso, a la puerta. Si él no me iba a ayudar, encontraría el camino yo sola—. Es tú vecino, Josh —exclamó, tapando el auricular del teléfono, haciendo que me frenase un momento. Me quedé con la mano en el picaporte. Josh al parecer estaba preocupado por mí y había acudido a mi casa para estar al corriente de las ultimas noticias—. Póngame con la Señora Redhouse. Sí, su madre, por favor… Sí soy yo… No, no he llamado para preguntar por Sparrow… Ella esta aquí… Sí, en Nueva York… Sí, está bien… —contestaba de manera intermitente a las preguntas de mi madre, cabeceando inconscientemente. Podía reconocer su voz, a pesar de que fuera sólo un zumbido que sonaba desde el auricular—. Le he llamado para pedirle que Sparrow me acompañe en un viaje a Nueva Orleáns —exclamó repentinamente Suresh cortando el murmullo de mi madre. Yo me giré precipitadamente para mirarle a la cara, creyendo que había escuchado mal. Pero no había sido así, Mohinder me hizo un gesto que para que no me marchara.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE MI HIJA VA A IRSE A NUEVA ORLEÁNS CON USTED?! —se oyó nítidamente que gritaba mi madre al teléfono, aunque amortiguado por el escaso volumen del auricular, Suresh tuvo que apartar el oído ante semejante estrépito. Sonreí al ver la expresión de Mohinder, y segundos después volvió a auscultar el aparato, con cuidado eso sí.

—No, no se lo pediría si no pensara que es un asunto de gran importancia… —dijo Suresh, ofreciéndome el auricular del teléfono seguidamente. Pero yo le negué con la cabeza presurosamente, no quería recibir un sermón desde el otro lado de la nación—. Sí, lo haré. Descuide… —contestó Suresh, mientras yo me acercaba a la mesa del escritorio—. Sí, cuidaré de su hija, Señor Redhouse… —exclamó mirándome brevemente a los ojos. Y yo respiré tranquila al ver que mi tío, como otras tantas veces, respetaba mis decisiones—. Les mantendré informados —expresó segundos antes de colgar el teléfono.

—No lo entiendo. Usted decí… —comencé a decir mientras Suresh volvía a coger la pesada maleta.

—Si no me equivoco. Creo que tengo la respuesta al por qué de tu viaje —exclamó mientras abría la puerta del apartamento, conmigo detrás—. Ha llegado la hora de que conozcas en persona a los otros evolucionados —añadió él cerrando la puerta de la vivienda.

Y así he acabado yo, de viaje a Nueva Orleáns, con Mohinder contándome una historia que es casi imposible de creer. Narrándome la verdadera naturaleza de la extraordinaria explosión que iluminó los cielos de Nueva York. Y explicándome que ha estado investigando las migraciones de los individuos dotados genéticamente, buscando una pauta para su comportamiento.

Al parecer estaba equivocada en una cosa, no era la 'única' que seguía este camino. En los últimos días, un grupo de personas, todos ellos evolucionados como yo, y aparentemente al azar, han iniciado un insólito éxodo a Nueva Orleáns. Guiados de manera inconsciente por las circunstancias de la vida. Sin saber siquiera que han coincidido en el mismo momento y en el mismo lugar, y sin ser conscientes de lo que les une realmente.

En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, yo no he metido la pata realizando este viaje. Soy la 'única' que conoce realmente este camino, que puede afirmar perfectamente que no es una coincidencia. Ese es mi don, al fin y al cabo. Y ahora nos dirigimos a esa ciudad, en intento de reunirlos a todos ellos, y aclarar la amenaza que todos han presentido en su corazón. Para encontrar al único entre todos ellos que pueda pararlo.

[…]Todos los vuelos han sido cancelados, ante el aviso que ha dado el instituto Nacional de Meteorología. Uluru, cuyo paso por Miami, en la península de Florida, como tormenta tropical apenas tuvo incidentes. Ha pasado a ser huracán de categoría dos, en su transcurso por el golfo de México. Se espera que alcance la categoría tres a su llegada a Nueva Orleáns en las próximas horas, cuyo plan de evacuación está en marcha. Este sería el segundo Huracán que azota a esta ciudad del Estado de Louisiana, desde que fuera devastada en el 2005, por el Kat…[…]

Se escuchaba en la radio del coche de Suresh, antes de que la desconectase. Ya habíamos entrado en el estado de Mississippi, después de casi dos días marchando en coche. Observé a través del espejo retrovisor la expresión de Mohinder ante la noticia, sus dudas al ver que tenía razón. Cómo si en el fondo esperara que todo hubiese sido una falsa alarma.

Así que comienzo a relatarle la historia de estos últimos meses sin verle, para tranquilizarle y despejar toda incertidumbre que tuviera. Si bien es cierto que no le he dicho ni una sola palabra sobre el secreto de mi familia, ni de la familia McKencie. Sólo le revelo lo necesario para que continúe, y no acabe cambiando de sentido a la primera oportunidad. Mientras tanto observo a través de la ventanilla del coche las nubes de tormenta acudiendo desde más de cien millas a la redonda y escucho el sonido de los tambores al frente de nosotros sin ninguna duda. Pienso enfrentarme a la amenaza con sus mismas armas. Viento contra viento, marea contra marea, tormenta contra tormenta.

—No se preocupe, podré hacerlo —le aseguro, tras contarle casi toda la historia, cuando ya estamos a media hora de Nueva Orleáns y él coge el desvío de la autopista. Seguidamente echa un vistazo al asiento del copiloto, donde Molly yace dormida y exhausta.

Yo mientras recapacito acerca de todas las vueltas que ha dado mi vida, de todas las cosas que hecho. Y de las que me quedan por hacer. Aún tengo que ordenar de una dichosa vez mi cuarto, ver mi primera nevada de verdad, mi primer partido de los Chicago Cubs, conocer a mi futuro hermano, enseñarle a montar en bicicleta, aprender a bailar y sobre todo me queda por enseñar a Josh el idioma de mi corazón.

Una frase sale quedamente de mis labios, en el idioma de los Hopi, al ver la llegada del final del camino. Al ver que finalmente voy a conocer cómo acaba ese sueño que tantas veces me ha incordiado.

—Aún me queda mucho camino por recorrer.

**FIN**


End file.
